A GLOWING HUG
by Haruta Rin
Summary: Memalukan, terhina, dan menjijikan anggapan Hinata tentang dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian mengerikan malam itu. Terbangun di tengah malam oleh mimpi buruk yang membuat hidupnya layaknya di neraka. Dan Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. / "Akan kuhapus semua sentuhannya di tubuhmu." / "Tidak, tidak.. Kau tidak menginginkanku. Aku tahu itu." / NaruHina / Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, so don't read.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Ia berlari.

Terus berlari.

Nafasnya memburu karena langkah kakinya yang terlalu cepat dan udara malam yang terasa begitu dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya yang terbuka. Jantungnya menyentak seiring dengan langkah lebarnya. Gadis itu memeluk erat buku tebal dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa ketakutan.

Jalanan yang ia lewati begitu sepi hanya di terangi sebuah lampu yang terus berkedip. Gadis itu merapalkan doa dalam hatinya. Tangannya mulai memucat begitu pula dengan wajah cantiknya. Ia terus menatap ke depan, tak berani memalingkan wajahnya barang sedetik pun ke belakang dimana suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. Kakinya mulai terasa berat.

Ia tidak boleh berhenti. Tidak di jalan sempit dan gelap seperti ini. Tidak, tidak. Tapi kakinya sangat berat untuknya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, hingga sesekali gadis itu harus tersandung. Tawa rendah tertangkap pendengarannya. Orang itu tahu jika ia tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Dengan satu sentakan tangan, pria itu menangkap dirinya. Menarik tubuhnya memasuki sebuah lorong gelap dan bau. Menyentakkan tubuh gadis itu ke sebuah tembok di ujung lorong gelap itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa yang pria itu lakukan!

Kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat di atas kepalanya. Pria itu meraih bagian depan bajunya yang dalam satu tarikan ia robek dengan kasar. Dengan tangan besarnya pria itu memainkan jarinya di payudara gadis itu yang menyembul dari balik branya. Menatap setiap senti tubuh gadis itu dengan pandangan yang membara dan menjijikkan.

"Tidaaaak!"

Hinata tersentak bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan tak beraturan. Degup jantung memburu. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Dengan panik ia menatap ke sekililingnya. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan hebat. Tempat itu terasa asing baginya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tunggu, di mana kemejanya?! Tidak, tidak. Ia yakin ia tidak sedang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan rok pendek ini. Tubuhnya membeku. Sekelebat gambaran-gambaran membayang di ingatannya. Gadis itu menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" gumamnya.

Ia menjerit dengan keras. Kedua tangannya menekan erat kepalanya yang berkedut nyeri seakan-akan hendak mencabut seluruh surai indigo gadis itu. Mata gadis itu membulat tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Hinata memeluk lututnya, bergelung di ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri terutama di bagian pangkal pahanya. Ia mengingatnya. Ia mengingat semuanya. Hinata meloncat dari ranjang seketika. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan menguncinya. Gadis itu menyalakan shower dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia membiarkan guyuran air dingin menerpa tubuhnya, membasahi seluruh pakaiannya serta tubuhnya yang terasa menjijikkan. Tak peduli dengan kedinginan yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

Hinata menjerit dengan keras. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia menjijikkan. Ia merasa terhina. Pria itu mempermalukannya, menghinanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Membuatnya menjadi gadis yang paling menjijikkan di dunia ini dengan mengambil keperawanannya. Ia merasa dipermalukan, diperlakukan dengan kasar dan tak berkemanusiaan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia tidak mampu berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Begitu pula dengan hatinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Gadis itu memukul-mukul kakinya. Ia menjerit dan mengusap kasar seluruh tubuhnya seolah berusaha menghilangkan setiap sentuhan dari bajingan itu. Tapi kenyataan pahit menerpanya. Semuanya telah terjadi. Ia mengingat dengan sangat jelas.

.

Malam itu, tepatnya di pertengahan musim dingin. Hyuuga Hinata berada di kelas untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas. Kealpaannya di kampus selama beberapa hari membuatnya menumpuk tugas yang harus segera ia berikan pada dosennya. Sehingga, ia memilih untuk lembur di kampus. Awalnya, Hinata tidak sendiri. Gadis itu bersama beberapa temannya, Ino dan Sakura. Tapi mereka berdua harus segera pulang karena ada kegiatan lain. Hinata membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi karena ia menganggap sebentar lagi tugasnya akan selesai. Sayangnya, hingga selarut ini. Ia masih belum menyelesaikannya. Gadis itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah jam 10," gumamnya.

Ia membereskan beberapa buku yang ada di mejanya dan beberapa alat tulis ia masukkan ke dalam tas punggungnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di punggung kursi. Ia menatap keluar jendela dimana langit terlihat biru gelap dan bintang bersinar dengan terang. Tidak ada salju yang turun meskipun ini musim dingin. Ia memandangi langit dari lantai atas kelasnya sebelum ponselnya bergetar. Hinata melihat satu nama yang ada di layar itu. Seulas senyum memperindah wajah manisnya. Ia terima panggilan itu dengan bersemangat.

"Moshi moshi, Naruto-kun?"

Hinata mendengarkan suara orang terkasihnya dengan serius. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan pria itu untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Saat kecil, Naruto tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Hinata sangat dekat dengan keluarga Naruto, begitu pula dengan pria itu. Sayangnya, setelah pria itu menginjak bangku SMA, keluarga Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah barunya. Memang mereka masih berada di kota yang sama. Namun, jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh dan berlawanan arah.

Naruto tidak mengetahui jika saat ini ia masih ada di kampus dan meminta Hinata untuk menemui Kushina yang merasa kesepian berada di rumah sendirian. Minato sedang ada tugas ke luar kota sehingga wanita itu hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Namun, Naruto memiliki kencan dengan kekasihnya. Sehingga ia meminta Hinata untuk menggantikannya. Lagipula, Kushina sangat merindukan gadis itu. Hinata terlalu lembut untuk menolak permintaan Naruto. Gadis itu selalu mengiyakan apapun yang pria itu minta padanya. Termasuk berjalan sendiri ke rumah Naruto. Jujur saja ia merasa takut. Mengapa? Karena ia harus melewati jalanan sempit jika ia pergi dari kampus menuju rumah Naruto. Tapi karena ini adalah permintaan pria yang paling ia cintai, Hinata tidak bisa menolak.

Hinata turun di halte terdekat dari kompleks rumah Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar setelah menyadari malam semakin larut. Jalanan yang ia lalui sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas. Tubuhnya bergidik menyadari sebuah bayangan seseorang yang terlihat di balik dinding sebuah rumah. Berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya, Hinata berjalan ke belokan tersebut, melewati pria bertubuh tinggi yang bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di kantong celananya. Pria itu mengenakan tudung jaket sehingga Hinata tak dapat mengenali wajah pria itu. Ia hanya melewati pria itu begitu saja. Namun, semakin lama ia berjalan, Hinata merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Ia tidak berani melihat ke belakang apakah dugaannya benar atau salah. Mulanya ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya. Tapi suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas di telinganya. Wajah Hinata memucat ketakutan. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tersandung-sandung saat ia menyadari jika ia mulai setengah berlari. Nafasnya memburu. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Gadis itu mendekap bukunya dengan erat. Bersiap-siap menggunakan buku itu sebagai senjata jika diperlukan.

Ia melihat dua buah jalan tak jauh darinya. Di sinilah jalanan yang paling membuat Hinata ngeri. Satu jalan menuju rumah Naruto, dan satu lagi sebuah jalan buntu. Kedua jalan itu tidak ada bedanya bagi Hinata karena sama-sama gelap dan sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang melewati daerah itu. Setidaknya jalan menuju rumah Naruto diterangi sebuah lampu yang sudah agak redup. Sangat lebih baik di banding lorong gelap satunya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan melewati jalan itu, melirik jalan buntu yang sangat gelap dari sudut matanya. Hanya beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya dan membekap mulutnya. Menyeret tubuhnya yang memberontak ke jalan buntu tadi. Pandangan Hinata terasa gelap karena tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali di sana. Bau tidak sedap tercium saat ia melewati sebuah tempat sampah. Namun, pria itu terus menarik tubuhnya lebih jauh hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke sesuatu yang keras―ia yakin jika itu adalah sebuah dinding pembatas. Hinata menggeleng memohon saat pria yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu menyeringai jahat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya berikutnya.

Hinata memberontak ketika pria itu mulai menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti sampah. Menghujam dirinya dengan keras hingga ia tidak lagi tahu apa tubuhnya masih utuh atau tidak. Gadis itu menjerit dalam ciuman kasar pria itu. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Pria brengsek itu pergi begiu saja setelah membisikkan kata terima kasih dan… maaf?

Hinata tidak tahu lagi dimana ia berada saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak dapat merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Pandangannya kosong. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan nyeri di segala tempat. Air mata turun dari matanya dengan deras namun tanpa suara. Ia menatap hampa kegelapan di depannya. Seseorang mendekat padanya, semakin dekat, dan berdiri di depan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sontak Hinata mundur, merapat pada sudut dinding. Matanya membulat dengan lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat!" pintanya dengan lemah dan ketakutan. Tapi, orang itu terus mendekat yang membuat Hinata meringkuk di dinding. Tangannya meraba tanah hingga ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai tasnya. Ia gunakan tas itu untuk menutup bagian tubuhnya sebisa mungkin ketika pria itu menatap tubuhnya dengan mata birunya yang terluka.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku akan membawamu pulang," bisiknya dengan lembut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak mempercayai pria di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti orang yang dicintainya―Naruto. Mungkin itu hanyalah ilusi yang ia buat ketika berharap pria itu ada di sini bersamanya. Kepalanya terasa nyeri. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan irama jantungnya yang berdetak liar. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan paru-parunya tak mampu mencakup udara yang di butuhkannya. Kabut tebal bergulung menyelimutinya, menghilangkan segala suara dan pandangan, dan ia terbenam dalam kegelapan tak berdasar.

.

.

Suasana ruang keluarga Namikaze diselimuti ketegangan. Naruto terduduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ia menyesal. Berkali-kali kata maaf keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata sebiru lautan miliknya, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya yang terasa dicubit dengan keras. Kushina menggenggam tangan putranya yang bergetar hebat. Namun, wanita itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Begitu pula dengan dua pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto menyesal. Sungguh. Ia tidak tahu jika permintaannya pada Hinata dapat menyebabkan suatu insiden yang menghancurkan seluruh kehidupan gadis itu―gadis yang selalu ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jika ia tahu apa yang akan menimpa gadis itu. Jika saja ia tahu jika gadis itu masih berada di kampusnya saat itu. Jika saja ia menjemput Hinata sebelum pergi berkencan dengan Shion―kekasihnya.

Tapi, semua telah terjadi. Dan itu semua salahnya. Ia bertanggung jawab atas segala yang menimpa Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya sekali lagi. Suaranya bergetar. "Sungguh, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku," akunya.

Kushina menangis melihat putra semata wayangnya yang terus menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Memahami betapa terlukanya hati putranya itu saat ini.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari selarut ini, ha?!" murka Neji. Aniki Hinata sekaligus sahabat Naruto itu mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menerjang pria bersurai kuning di hadapannya sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Neji," perintah pria seumuran Kushina itu. Wajah Hyuuga Hiashi terlihat begitu datar meskipun di dalamnya ia merasa sangat terluka.

"Tapi, Jisan―"

"Duduklah," katanya pada Neji yang terlihat tak setuju dengan ucapannya. Neji menatap wajah pamannya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Namun, rahang pria itu mengeras, yang diketahui Neji jika pria itu sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Neji menghela nafas kasar dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk itu," ujar Hiashi.

Kushina mengusap air matanya, tangannya terus menggenggam lembut kepalan tangan Naruto. Ia memandang wajah Hiashi yang terlihat sangat tenang di hadapannya. "Setidaknya, Naruto berhasil menemukan Hinata sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpanya," lanjut Hiashi.

Kushina menatap Naruto sendu ketika merasakan kepalan tangan anak itu yang semakin mengeras setelah mendengar perkataan Hiashi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Hiashi? Hinata pasti sangat terluka dengan semua ini."

Hiashi terdiam untuk kemudian membuka kembali bibirnya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Raut kesedihan tidak bisa lagi ia tutupi. "Aku mengkhawatirkan reputasi dan keadaan psikisnya akan tergoncang dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa memastikan apa orang itu telah menanamkan benihnya pada Hinata," ujarnya pahit.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Hiashi dengan tak percaya. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" serunya.

Hiashi menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu."

Neji terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan.

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan? Oh, Hinata yang malang," bisik Kushina sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat terluka. Bagi Kushina, Hinata sudah menjadi anaknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu menderita.

"Aku akan segera mencari suami untuknya," tukas Hiashi yang langsung saja membuat ketiga pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi, Jisan, Hinata tidak akan menyetujuinya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih menderita," protes Neji.

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan reputasinya."

"Kita bisa memikirkan cara lainnya, Hiashi," sahut Kushina mendukung pendapat Neji.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, Kushina. Hanya itu jalan terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan saat ini," jelas Hiashi.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada suara yang terdengar di ruangan besar itu. Naruto terdiam. Ia menyadari jika mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan reputasi Hinata. Semua orang akan menganggap rendah gadis itu jika sampai mengetahui segala hal yang gadis itu alami hari ini. Meskipun, Naruto yakin jika Hiashi tentu dapat segera menangani semuanya. Tapi―

"Tidak akan ada pria yang ingin menikahinya jika mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya," cetus Neji setelah bungkam beberapa saat.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Neji benar. Tidak akan ada pria baik di luar sana yang akan menghormati Hinata jika mengetahui semuanya. Yang ada hanya pria brengsek yang hanya akan menyakiti gadis mungil itu. Jangan katakan jika―

"Tidak akan ada yang menolak kerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga," tandas Hiashi dingin. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Pria tua itu sungguh tidak memiliki sedikit pun perasaan pada putrinya sendiri.

"Apa kau berniat menjualnya?" bentak Naruto seketika. Amarah telah menyelimutinya menyadari betapa tidak berharganya Hinata bagi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kushina membulatkan matanya, "Naruto," tegurnya mendengar nada putranya yang meninggi. "Tentu bukan itu yang dimaksudkan oleh Hiashi. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada Hinata," ujarnya lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak akan," tegas Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Kushina menatap anaknya tajam. Ia tidak suka mendengar anaknya begitu kasar. Tapi anak itu dengan lantang berbalik menatap tajam dirinya. Mata sewarna mata milik suaminya itu berkilat penuh amarah.

"Orang itu hanya akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada Hinata. Ia tidak akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Pria itu hanya akan menyakitinya," jelas Naruto dengan murka.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Naruto."

Pria dengan tiga garis halus di pipinya itu menatap tak percaya pada pria bersurai coklat panjang di depannya. Tadi pria itu menentang gagasan Hiashi. Lantas sekarang ia membelanya?!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Neji! Kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Neji menatap Naruto tajam dengan ekspresi dinginnya, "Ya."

"Kau brengsek," umpat Naruto.

"Aku akan mengajukan lamaran pada Orochimaru," cetus Hiashi. Seketika mata Naruto membulat. Tentu ia tahu siapa yang disebut sebagai Orochimaru. Pria kasar yang sering terlibat dalam tindak kejahatan itu. Apa pria tua itu kehilangan akalnya?!

"Aku tidak setuju," protes Naruto.

"Kita bisa mengajukan lamaran pada Akasuna. Mereka akan dengan senang hati menerima sebagian saham milik Hyuuga," usul Neji.

Hanya ada satu nama Akasuna di pikiran Naruto. Tentu saja Akasuna Sasori. Pria hidung belang yang senang memainkan hati wanita. Menidurinya kemudian ditinggalkan di ranjangnya di pagi hari. Gila. Itu gila.

"Aku menolak," protes Naruto, lagi.

Neji menggeram kesal. "Kalau begitu, Uchiha."

"Tidak. Sasuke hanya akan menyakiti Hinata. Itachi sudah menikah," jelas Naruto.

"Sabaku," tawar Neji.

"Tidak boleh." Gaara terlalu dingin bagi gadis lembut seperti Hinata. Pria itu tidak akan melakukan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hidan," usul Neji.

"Apa kau gila?! Penyembah dewa Jashin yang terobsesi untuk menjadi abadi itu! Kau tidak waras Neji."

"Lantas, Bee-san. Ia memiliki perusahaan entertainment paling terkenal di Jepang."

"Ha! Ditolak!"

Dahi Neji mulai berkedut kesal. Matanya menatap tajam pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya. "Tidak ada yang tepat menurutmu, Naruto! Lantas siapa yang kau inginkan, ha?!" bentaknya.

Tentu saja. Hinata gadis yang lemah lembut. Semua lelaki di dunia ini tidak akan bisa menjaga gadis itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia percaya untuk menjaga Hinata dan menjaminnya tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Semua pria kecuali dirinya. Naruto tersentak dengan gagasannya sendiri. Benar, ia akan menjaga Hinata lebih baik dari siapapun. Ia tidak akan meyakiti gadis mungil itu. Ia akan memperlakukan Hinata dengan sayang seperti biasanya. Ia tidak akan menjauhi, memperlakukan kasar hanya karena kenyataan jika gadis itu telah mendapatkan pelecehan seksual. Naruto akan membuka mulutnya tepat ketika sebuah jeritan terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

.

Naruto terlonjak dari sofa. Ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju salah satu ruangan yang tidak asing baginya. Tepat di samping tangga, ia membuka pintu kayu kamarnya. Mata sapphirenya beredar ke seluruh ruangan. Namun, nihil. Hinata tidak ada di ranjangnya. Suara air mengucur keras dari dalam kamar mandinya. Pikiran buruk terbersit.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto memastikan jika gadis itu berada di dalam kamar mandi. Namun tidak ada sahutan apapun. Neji menghampirinya. Melayangkan pandangan 'apa yang terjadi?' dari sorot mata amethystnya. Disusul dengan Hiashi dan Kushina yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Hinata lakukan di dalam sana.

"Hinata?" Kali ini Neji yang bersuara. Tapi, nihil. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Keempat orang yang ada di luar mulai panic. Kushina menyatukan tangan di dadanya dengan erat. Sedangkan, Hiashi menatap pintu kamar mandi dalam diam, namun, Naruto dapat melihat raut cemas di sana. Neji? Pria bersurai coklat itu memutar kenop pintu berkali-kali. Pintu itu terkunci dari dalam yang berarti jika seseorang berada di sana.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," bisik Naruto. Sekilas Neji menatap wajah serius kawannya itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak membukanya, maka aku akan mendobraknya," ancam Naruto pada Hinata sebelum ia benar-benar menghancurkan pintu kamar mandinya sendiri. Satu, dua, tiga… tidak ada respon. Naruto mendecih kasar kemudian mendorong tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan ke pintu itu hingga terdengar dentuman keras.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan tubuh seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandinya. Dengan panic, Neji menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya adiknya. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di belakang lutut gadis itu, dan satu tangannya lagi ia letakkan di lehernya dan membawa gadis itu ke atas ranjang Naruto. Tubuh Hinata terasa seringan kapas. Pria yang biasanya selalu memasang muka datar itu menatap sendu adik sepupu kesayangannya. Ditaruhnya tubuh mungil Hinata dengan perlahan, seakan takut satu sentuhan saja mampu menghancurkan tubuh gadis itu.

Kushina melihat dengan panic wajah cantik Hinata yang terlihat lebih pucat. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu basah oleh air. Wanita bersurai merah itu menatap Hinata nanar. "Biarkan aku mengeringkan badannya. Kalian keluarlah. Dan Naruto, tolong ambilkan baju Kaasan di lemari," kata Kushina dengan cepat.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto berlari ke tempat pakaian ibunya disimpan. Mengambil asal pakaian Kushina dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memberikan pakaian itu pada ibunya. Menatap sebentar gadis yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengiris dadanya hingga rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Naruto keluar. Ia menutup pintu kayu itu. Dua pria berdiri dengan kokoh di depan kamarnya. Dua sosok dengan ciri fisik yang serupa itu menampakkan sorot khawatir. Bahkan Neji terus mondar-mandir di depan kamar Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Ia teringat sesuatu yang awalnya ingin ia katakan. Sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh pada hidupnya dan hidup Hinata. Dengan yakin, ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap mata amethyst milik seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," katanya.

Sontak Neji berhenti dari kegiatannya. Menatap tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Hiashi menatap mata biru Naruto dalam diam, menyelami mata itu untuk menemukan seberkas keraguan maupun kebohongan dari matanya. Namun, tidak ada satupun keraguan di sana. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tolong izinkan aku menikahi, Hinata," tambah Naruto dengan tegas.

Pria itu mengulas senyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menantikan kata itu keluar dari mulut bocah Namikaze itu sedari tadi. Tapi ternyata perlu waktu cukup lama bagi pria itu untuk mengatakannya. Hiashi menyadari tidak ada yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan putrinya selain seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ia percaya pada putra sahabatnya Minato dan Kushina itu.

"Aku percayakan Hinata padamu, Naruto," ujarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya. Nafasnya berhembus dengan teratur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai ketika ia terlelap. Tidak ada satupun cela di kulit putihnya yang bersinar oleh cahaya mentari yang menembus masuk melalui celah tirai ruang besar itu. Hanabi tersenyum miris mengenang betapa sempurnanya sosok Hinata di matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan rapuh anekinya itu. Sesuatu yang tidak layak gadis lugu itu dapatkan baru saja menimpanya. Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh bajingan jika ia berjumpa dengannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya. Sesekali menekan lembut tangan halus milik Hinata. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, tidak berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Pergilah tidur, Hanabi. Kau sudah di sini semalaman," tegur Neji. Pria itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Ia letakkan benda itu di atas nakas. "Biarkan aku yang menjaganya." Neji menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di kamar itu.

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun tubuhnya meraung meminta ranjang.

"Tidurlah. Kau bisa ikut sakit jika memaksakan diri," ujar Neji. Pria itu menatap wajah sayu Hinata yang belum terbangun sejak pingsan di lantai kamar mandi Naruto semalam. "Aku sudah mengizinkanmu membolos sekolah hari ini. Jadi turuti perkataanku dan kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Hanabi menunduk memandang Hinata. "Baiklah," sahutnya pasrah dengan nada final sepupunya itu.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar ketika Hanabi meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata. Pria itu menatap Hinata dalam diam. Memandang wajah tenang gadis itu dengan sendu. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu," sesalnya.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang ketika Hinata membuka matanya. Dengan perlahan membuka amaethystnya, menyesuaikan netranya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun suara yang tertangkap telinganya. Hinata terdiam sendirian di atas ranjangnya. Seluruh badannya masih terasa nyeri. Membawanya ke sebuah ingatan bahwa semalam ia benar-benar telah dihina dan dipermalukan. Air mata mengalir melalui sudut matanya, membasahi pelipisnya.

Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari kamarnya. Semua terasa nyaman menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat yang aman. Hatinya terasa kebas. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak memilik nafsu makan setelah menyadari sebuah nampan berisi penuh makanan terletak di atas nakasnya. Ia hanya ingin terus seperti ini. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding ketika sebuah suara ketukan di pintunya terdengar. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan. Suara tarikan kursi berdecit menggesek lantai kayu. Hinata menunggunya bersuara. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang orang itu katakan. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuka suaranya, sehingga hanya ada bunyi detik jam menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Hinata tidak tahu siapa orang yang saat ini duduk di belakangnya dan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia berharap orang itu segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

Seakan mendengar permohonan Hinata, orang itu beranjak dari kursinya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Beberapa kali pintu kamar Hinata dibuka, entah itu Hanabi maupun Neji selalu bergantian masuk dan memastikan keadaan Hinata. Membuat hati gadis itu terasa hangat. Tetapi, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menanggapi semua yang mereka bicarakan. Ia hanya terus terdiam, bergelung membentuk bola di atas ranjangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tidak mempedulikan suara perutnya yang terus berbunyi nyaring. Selera makannya hilang entah kemana. Bibirnya teras kering tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk membukanya hingga siang berganti malam. Hinata tertidur karena terlalu lelah dengan penderitaannya sendiri.

Baru saja ia menutup matanya. Membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Menariknya lebih dalam ke dalam sebuah ketakutan tak berdasar yang menganga di bawahnya. Membawanya kembali ke tempat dimana ia tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh telanjang dengan seorang pria yang menyeringai tepat di atas tubuhnya bersiap menghujam tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaak!"

Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Badannya terasa lengket oleh keringat dan nafas yang memburu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terdorong dengan keras. Menampilkan wajah tiga orang yang hampir serupa dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Neji menatap mata Hinata dalam kepanikan. Begitu pula dengan Hanabi dan ayahnya―Hiashi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji tanpa menutupi kecemasannya.

"Neesan," bisik Hanabi dengan khawatir.

Hinata menatap lembut ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. Meskipun, ia terpaksa melakukannya agar ketiga orang terkasihnya dapat kembali tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja," lirihnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini," ujar Hanabi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Hinata. Hinata menatap sendu adiknya itu. Tersenyum lembut ketika gadis kecil itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tak perlu, Hanabi. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Tousan dan Neji-niisan juga," ujarnya. Ketiga pasang mata serupa dengan matanya itu menatapnya ragu. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup mendapat tatapan intens keluarganya. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hiashi khawatir. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya kemudian memberinya anggukan mantap. Ia tidak menyangka jika seluruh keluarganya begitu cemas akan dirinya.

"Jika ada yang kau perlukan, kamarku ada di sebelah kamarmu."

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Neji. Tentu ia tidak akan lupa di mana letak kamar anikinya itu. Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk.

"Biarkan Hinata tidur kembali," ujar Hiashi setibanya di pintu. Pria tegas itu menatap dalam putri bungsu dan keponakannya. "Kembalilah ke kamar kalian," perintahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Hinata menatap Neji dan Hanabi sekali lagi. Meyakinkan mereka jika ia baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika Neji hendak menutup pintunya kemudian bernafas lega. Ia termangu di kesunyian malam. Ia melirik jam melalui sudut matanya. Ini masih tengah malam. Tapi, ia tidak lagi berani mnutup matanya. Hinata takut jika ia tertidur maka pria itu akan datang lagi ke mimpinya. Ia menekuk lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

.

Hinata mengatakan pada keluarganya jika ia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, gadis itu masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ini sudah empat hari terhitung sejak gadis itu mengatakannya. Hinata menyadari jika ia tidak bisa membuat keluarganya terus menerus khawatir dengan keadaannya. Ia mencobanya―bersikap biasa saja seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, menjalani harinya seakan kejadian mengerikan itu tidak pernah terjadi, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Setiap saat ia selalu berusaha melupakan ingatan menyeramkan malam itu, tapi justru pria itu kembali mengingatkannya di malam hari. Datang ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Memberinya mimpi-mimpi buruk, terus dan terus setiap malam. Membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat, nafas menderu, dan irama jantung yang tak beraturan.

Hinata akan mengambil makan malamnya yang biasa Hanabi letakkan di depan kamarnya. Tepat saat tangan kecilnya membuka pintu, sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya.

" _Kita… membawanya ke psikiater…psikisnya baik-baik saja."_

" _Aku tidak yakin apa dia akan menyetujuinya."_

" _Aku sangat mencemaskannya… Aku tidak… tidur setiap malam… khawatir ia akan berteriak ketakutan."_

Begitulah suara samar yang setidaknya mampu Hinata tangkap. Ia mengambil nampan yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Psikiater? Hinata tidak ingin pergi ke tempat itu, bukan karena ia takut. Tapi karena ia tahu itu akan memperburuk nama Hiashi jika seseorang sampai mengetahui salah satu anaknya mengalami gangguan psikis. Hatinya terasa diiris dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya membuat keluarganya tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh terus begini.

Sudah empat hari Hinata mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menutup pintunya hingga tak seorang pun dapat masuk. Setiap saat hampir terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintunya, memastikan jika Hinata masih bernyawa di dalam kamar. Lucu sekali. Hanabi tidak pergi ke sekolahnya selama dua hari, begitu juga dengan Neji yang mengambil cuti dari kantor untuk menjaga Hinata di rumah. Hiashi mengatur jadwalnya agar selalu pulang lebih awal. Semua keluarganya mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan, hanya menangisi suatu hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia rubah di dalam kamarnya. Setiap hari mengambil makanan yang Hanabi letakkan di depan pintunya dan mengembalikkannya setelah berkurang dua sampai tiga sendok. Ia meringkuk di ranjangnya, menangis tanpa suara hingga kelelahan, lalu ia tertidur untuk bangun lagi karena mimpi buruk. Hidup Hinata sungguh bagai berada di neraka.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu jika penderitaannya justru membuat keluarganya ikut menderita. Ia bisa menahan siksaan pada dirinya. Tapi dengan keluarganya? Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia akan berhenti bersikap egois. Hinata bisa melakukannya, ia akan menyimpan jauh-jauh ketakutannya. Demi ayah, kakak, dan adiknya.

Hinata menatap makanan yang mendingin di nampan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas nakas. Memandang nampan itu sesaat lalu mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

"Mari mulai dari sini, Hinata," gumamnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengenyahkan segala tidak nafsu makannya dan melahap habis seluruh makanan itu tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya setelah melihat seberkas sinar matahari di ruangannya. Memang segalanya tidak berjalan dengan mudah seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia terus terjaga sepanjang malam setelah terbangun oleh mimpi buruknya. Lagi. Hinata tidak tahu apa lagi-lagi ia menjerit ketika ia terbangun, tapi, tidak ada, baik Hiashi, Neji, maupun Hanabi yang datang ke kamarnya. Ia hanya berharap setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan dengan dirinya. Hinata meloncat turun dari ranjang. Menatap penampilannya di cermin. Hinata tentu menyadari jika ada warna kehitaman di bagian bawah matanya. Itu semua karena ia selalu tertidur satu atau dua jam sehari. Wajahnya terlihat pucat di kulitnya yang putih.

Hinata menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya tentang keputusan yang telah ia buat. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan membasuh tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh kulitnya. Hinata teringat dengan kejadian malam itu. Betapa tidak adanya bagian tubuh yang tidak tersentuh oleh pria brengsek itu. Terutama bagian pangkal pahanya yang seketika membuat kaki Hinata gemetar lemas. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan memegang erat dinding keramik kamar mandi.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan jika ia berpakaian dengan baik hari ini. Gadis itu melangkah menuruni anak tangga dalam balutan celana jeans dan sebuah sweater, tak lupa dengan sebuah syal yang melilit leher jenjangnya. Udara terasa dingin ketika pagi tadi ia membuka jendela kamarnya.

Seperti yang Hinata terka, semua pasang mata di meja makan itu membelalak tak percaya dengan kehadiran dirinya di tempat itu. Akhirnya, Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di sebelah Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu memandanganya dengan takjub. Seakan ia baru saja melihat sebuah keajaiban.

Hinata memberikan senyum lembut pada gadis itu. "O-Ohayou," sapanya pada keluarganya. Ia agak gugup untuk melakukannya setelah beberapa hari tidak mengeluarkan suara. ia mendengar suaranya terdengar agak serak.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana, Neesan?" tanya Hanabi saat Hinata memasukkan makanan pertamanya pagi ini ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah ikan di mulutnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tentu saja ke kampus, Hanabi."

Hinata kembali memasukkan sesumpit nasi ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan sembari menunggu respon dari ketiga orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah membaik?" Kali ini Neji yang bertanya padanya. Pria itu mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang pernah Hinata berikan padanya. Sedikit terkejut menyadari jika anikinya itu berniat di rumah hari ini.

"Un. Apa Neji-niisan tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanyanya sembari mengamati penampilan Neji.

Neji terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ragu Hinata. Sedikit terbata, ia menjawab, "A-Ah, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat."

Hinata memandang polos wajah Neji yang datar namun menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Ia tersenyum tipis berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan penasaran di balik mata amethyst pria bersurai panjang itu.

"Biarkan Neji mengantarmu."

Hinata menoleh ke sudut meja dimana sosok besar Hiashi duduk dengan tegap. Tubuhnya terlihat mengurus dari yang terakhir kali Hinata lihat. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak melihat kehadiran otousannya itu. Gadis itu merindukan wajah tanpa ekspresi nan tegas dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat lelah. Ada warna kehitaman di bawah matanya yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Namun, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ini semua pasti karena dirinya., sesal Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Tidak perlu, Tousan. Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu," ujarnya. Hinata mendorong kursinya pelan dan beranjak berdiri. Tidak ada perdebatan Hiashi. Kecuali, Neji dan Hanabi yang tampak akan melayangkan protes sebelum mendapat tatapan final Hiashi. Ia membungkuk pamit sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan pandangan khawatir yang ditujukan padanya.

Hinata berhenti di pintu rumahnya. Ia mengambil sepatu yang diletakkan di getabako dan memasangnya di kedua kaki kecilnya.

"Hinata."

Hinata mendongak menatap sosok tinggi Naruto yang terkesiap melihat dirinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini dirinya pun juga terkesiap melihat kehadiran pria bersurai pirang itu di depannya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanyanya sebelum Hinata ingin membuka mulutnya. Hinata tersenyum pahit mengingat pertanyaan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari semua orang. Seperti ia akan pergi ke jurang saja dan menceburkan dirinya di sana.

"Kampus," jawabnya singkat sembari menarik tali sepatunya agar terikat dengan erat. Tanpa memandang ekspresi Naruto, Hinata membungkuk kecil kemudian pergi melewati pria itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," serunya yang tiba-tiba telah berada di samping Hinata. Hinata menelusupkan dagunya ke dalam syal ketika angin berhembus di kulitnya. Dingin, pikirnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berniat mempedulikan langkah kaki besar di sampingnya. "Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya.

Hinata telah memikirkan Naruto semalaman. Memikirkan betapa ia sangat tidak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan pada pria itu. Ia menjijikkan. Itu sebabnya ia akan menjauh dari pria itu. Hinata akan berusaha melupakan pria yang telah dicintainya semenjak berusia enam tahun itu.

"Terlalu dingin di luar. Masuklah ke mobil," tawar Naruto saat Hinata terus berjalan melewati mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku akan naik bus."

Hinata tidak ingin berdekatan dengan calon suaminya itu. Bukannya Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini sementara dirinya berada di dalam tempat persembunyiannya. Hiashi yang memberitahunya secara langsung suatu malam ketika Hinata bergelung di ranjangnya. Pernikahannya akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan demi nama baik Hinata, ia harus menikah dengan Naruto. Ia khawatir jika gadis itu mendadak hamil setelah pemerkosaan. Konyol.

Hinata tidak pernah bisa membantah perkataan ayahnya. Begitu juga ia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya terluka dengan merusak nama baik Hyuuga. Alhasil, ia hanya terdiam yang dianggap sebagai sebuah persetujuan oleh Hiashi.

Hinata tidak mungkin bersama pria bersurai pirang yang terus saja mengekor di belakangnya. Ia tidak layak mencintai Naruto, apalagi bersanding dengan pria itu. Lagipula, ada seseorang yang dicintai Naruto. dan itu jelas bukan Hinata.

.

.

Naruto frustasi dengan kekeraskepalaan Hinata yang tak mempedulikan keberadaan dirinya. Ditambah sikap menghindar gadis itu darinya. Ia mencengkeram lembut pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Cuaca sangat dingin saat ini, dan Hinata bersikeras untuk naik bus. Tidak tahukah gadis itu betapa khawatirnya Naruto? Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa Hinata benar-benar dapat tiba di Universitas Konoha tanpa adegan pingsan atau apapun itu. Apa Hinata kira jika Naruto tidak tahu keadaan dirinya selama ini? Tentu, pria itu sangat mengetahuinya karena ia selalu berkunjung ke rumah Hinata setiap hari. Memastikan jika Hinata baik-baik saja.

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata. Mengamati tubuh gadis itu dari kepala hingga kakinya. Hinata terlihat sangat manis bagi Naruto. Meskipun, tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus dan kulitnya sedikit lebih pucat. Hinata menatapnya dengan tidak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di tangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku," pintanya tulus sembari menarik pelan Hinata ke mobilnya. Gadis itu berdiri ragu saat Naruto membuka pintu untuknya. "Masuklah."

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum duduk dengan nyaman di kursi samping kemudi. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis kemudian berlari ke kursinya.

Selama di dalam mobil tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Hinata terus memandang ke luar jendela. Begitu pula, Naruto yang serius menatap ke depan. Ia tidak benar-benar focus dengan jalanan di hadapannya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa. Ia menyadari jika hubungannya dan Hinata kini menjadi agak canggung. Naruto terus dihantui rasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Hinata. Namun, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucap kata maaf.

Ia melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu duduk tenang dengan jari-jarinya yang terus bergerak di pangkuannya. Hinata gugup sama seperti dirinya. Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan tepat saat Hinata membuka bibirnya.

"Kau bicaralah lebih dulu," kata Naruto bersikap gentleman.

"Tidak. Naruto-kun bisa bicara lebih dulu."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Ia tahu jika Hinata hampir sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya untuk beberapa hal. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mengatakan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata menatap jalanan di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lirih.

"Syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia kembali menatap jalanan dan berhenti tepat ketika lampu berubah menjadi merah.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto mencoba basa-basi. Ia menatap wajah cantik Hinata dengan kekhawatiran yang terpancar di mata sapphirenya.

"Un," gumam Hinata mengangguk.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto hanya memandang wajah Hinata. Mengagumi dan mencemaskan gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun bisa membatalkan pernikahannya," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto mengangakat kedua alisnya. "Tousan mengkhawatirkan jika aku hamil, sehingga memintamu untuk menikahiku. Tapi, aku tidak sedang mengandung benih siapapun, jadi Naruto-kun tidak perlu melakukannya."

Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki Shion-san," tambahnya tanpa memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke kerumunan orang yang berjalan di depannya. Pegangannya mengerat pada kemudi. "Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya," tukasnya datar.

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Setahu gadis itu, Naruto sangat mencintai gadis bersurai pirang itu. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan semenjak di bangku SMA, dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu membohongiku, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Kaki Naruto bersiap menekan pedal gasnya ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Laju mobil berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tiba-tiba berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan tercecer berantakan di pikirannya. Ia hanya mengencangkan pegangannya pada seat belt. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Hinata melirik Naruto. Wajah pria itu mengeras. Mata birunya memandang tajam ke depan.

"Aku ingin segera menikah. Itu jika kau bertanya kenapa," bisik pria itu. "Shion tidak menginginkan sebuah pernikahan. Dan juga, Kaachan sangat menyukaimu. Jadi aku tidak akan membatalkannya," ujarnya tegas.

Itu bohong. Jelas itu bohong. Hinata tidak baru saja mengenal Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia selalu memperhatikannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia sangat memahami pria itu lebih dari siapapun. Ia tahu jika pria itu masih sangat mencintai Shion, dan menginginkan wanita itu. Hati Hinata terasa seperti dipelintir, sangat sakit mengingat kenyataan pahit itu.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku yang akan melakukannya," sahut Hinata dingin.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Pernikahan kita."

.

.

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Apabila reader merasa aneh dengan plot atau hal apapun, mohon maklumi Author ini. Author sedang belajar untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang terbaik. Dan, terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah bersedia review di chapter sebelumnya. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minnasan. \^-^/

Bagi yang ingin fict ini untuk tidak dilanjutkan, maafkan Author karena Author tidak bisa memenuhi itu. Jika reader merasa TIDAK SUKA dengan fict ini baik dari jalan cerita, karakter, dan sebagainya, Author mempersilakan reader untuk JANGAN BACA FICT INI!

Terimakasih untuk yang mendukung dan yang tidak mendukung fict ini.. XD

.

.

.

 **A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku yang akan melakukannya," sahut Hinata dingin.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Pernikahan kita."

Naruto tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Suara lembut Hinata mengalun merdu di telinganya. Namun, kata yang terungkap begitu menyentak dirinya. Naruto terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti dirinya dan gadis yang duduk menatap luar jendela di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya," cetus Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan. Mata birunya menatap tajam lalu lintas yang padat pagi ini. Sesekali mempercepat laju mobilnya ketika mendapat celah dari mobil di depannya. Ia tak bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Menanti jika Hinata yang akan melakukannya. Menanyakan kenapa atau bagaimana, mungkin. Naruto sedang memikirkan beberapa jawaban di otaknya. Akan tetapi, Hinata membisu. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jejeran pohon di luar jendela.

Naruto melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya. Memandang wajah cantik Hinata yang agak pucat. "Hari ini, kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto mencoba basa-basi. Lama-kelamaan kebisuan ini terasa mematikan baginya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Naruto. Masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu acuh padanya. Ia seperti tidak mengenal Hinatanya lagi. Dulu―meskipun dengan malu-malu dan rona merah di wajahnya, Hinata selalu menatap wajahnya ketika ia mengajaknya bicara. Saat ini, ia merasa seperti berbicara dengan orang asing. Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika Hinata benar-benar menganggap keberadaan Naruto.

"Aku akan menjemputmu," terangnya.

Sepintas, Naruto dapat melihat Hinata terkejut dari pantulan kaca jendela. Mata amethystnya sedikit membulat, kemudian mulai kembali merileks. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat kosong, seakan membawa jiwanya pergi ke tempat lain. Tidak di samping Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Hinata tajam.

"Aku bisa bertanya pada Sakura-chan jika kau tidak bersedia memberitahuku," sahut Naruto enteng. Pria itu mengulas senyum tipis ketika mengingat kenyataan jika ia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa harus Hinata memberitahukan padanya. Naruto sudah sangat mengenal teman-teman gadis itu. Tidak sulit untuk menanyakan segala hal tentang Hinata dari mereka.

.

Hinata seketika menyentakkan kepalanya menghadap pria berkulit tan di sampingnya. Tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan raut tidak suka di wajahnya. Terlebih ketika gadis itu melihat seringai Naruto yang membuat dirinya merasa hal tak terduga bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu inginkan dari dirinya. Pria itu memiliki segalanya dan ia memliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Lantas untuk apa ia bersikeras melaksanakan pernikahan. Hinata menawarkan bantuan dengan percuma agar Naruto tidak harus terjebak dalam pernikahan mengerikan bersama dirinya. Naruto tidak akan sudi menyentuhnya yang ternoda. Begitu juga, ia yang tidak ingin menyentuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang menjijikkan. Seberapapun besarnya Hinata mencintai Naruto, ia tetap tidak pantas bagi pria Namikaze itu. Shion jelas jauh lebih pantas dibanding dirinya. Gadis itu mampu mencintai Naruto, mmenuhi seluruh gairah pria itu. Sedangkan Hinata, ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya peristiwa itu terjadi. Membuat Hinata takut dengan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan.

Dan apapula dengan gagasan Naruto akan menjemputnya. Harus Hinata akui jika ia akan sangat senang jika ia tidak harus berjalan ke rumah sendirian. Hanya saja, jelas bukan Naruto orangnya. Hinata tak mengerti mengapa pria itu seolah menutup jarak di antara mereka yang mulai merenggang akhir-akhir ini. Ia bersyukur ketika ia tidak harus melihat wajah menenangkan milik Naruto. Melihatnya hanya membuat hati Hinata terasa perih. Dan Naruto malah bersikap seolah peduli padanya.

Hinata menatap Naruto marah. Ia tidak menyukai gagasan ketika pria itu seakan menyampaikan jika Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Namun, ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sapphire Naruto, refleks Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengutuk sikap pemalunya itu. bahkan hanya mendapat tatapan Naruto membuat jantung Hinata bergemuruh.

"Dibandingkan menjemputku, lebih baik kau menjemput Shion-san. Dia pasti menunggumu," kata Hinata ditengah kegugupannya. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menunggumu di depan kampus," sahut Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan gadis itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup merasa kesal dengan sikap mengalihkan pembicaraan darinya.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau menjemputku. Tapi, Shion-san mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sana."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengungkit tentang Shion?!" bentak Naruto.

Hinata tercekat.

Naruto merasa kesabarannya mulai menguap. Ia menaikkan suaranya dan menatap tajam Hinata yang matanya membulat dengan sempurna menatap dirinya. Naruto tidak pernah membentaknya, wajar saja jika Hinata tersentak kaget. Selama ini Naruto mampu menguasai dirinya dengan baik ketika bersama Hinata. Ia tidak pernah marah atau membentak gadis itu. tapi, entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menggiring Naruto ke tepi batas kesabarannya. Ia akan melepaskan seluruh kekesalannya atas sikap Hinata pagi ini. Tapi, ia urungkan ketika melihat sirat terluka dari mata gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto penuh penyesalan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan memperlambat laju mobilnya. "Turunlah," katanya setelah menghentikan mobil sport miliknya di depan universitas Hinata

Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Hinata melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengangguk pelan pada Naruto. Ia menatap mobil Naruto yang berjalan menjauh tepat setelah ia turun dari mobil itu. Hinata menghembukan nafas pelan. Ia merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Apa yang ia lakukan itu salah bagi Naruto, tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menunduk menatap aspal jalan, menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi saat ia menyadari suara langkah kaki di sekelilingnya.

Hinata mendongak menatap halaman luas kampusnya dan ia baru menyadari jika letak gedung fakultasnya sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata ingin berbalik ketika menyadari banyak pria yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya. Badannya mulai gemetar perlahan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Ia harus bisa mengatasi ketakutannya sendiri. Bukan hanya demi Hinata sendiri, tetapi demi keluarganya. Ia mengangguk mantap kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki area kampus.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha berjalan dengan tegap dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia menunduk dalam. Sangat berat baginya bersikap seperti biasanya. Meskipun, ia bersikeras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semua baik-baik saja. Kenyataannya tubuhnya tidak sepemikiran dengannya. Hinata memegang erat tali tas ranselnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti akan melubangi dadanya dan melompat keluar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya sangat pelan pada diri sendiri. Ia mendongak menatap langit cerah yang membentang di atasnya. Merapalkan mantra itu berulang-ulang di hatinya hingga degupannya mulai menenang. Sekali lagi Hinata menatap ke depan. Entah mengapa sangat lama baginya hanya untuk berjalan ke gedung megah itu.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang senpai yang pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Pria dalam balutan kaos lengan panjang ketat yang mencetak otot kekarnya, dengan surai kecoklatan dan wajah yang cukup tampan mengulas sebuah senyum lebar. Hinata tersentak menjauh. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Beruntung ia masih bisa mempertahankan kesopanannya untuk membalas sapaan pria itu dan pergi setelah mengulas senyum tipis. Hinata berencana untuk lari menjauh saat itu juga, namun itu akan terlihat sangat aneh. Ia berusaha menutupi segalanya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Sehingga, ia tidak bisa bersikap tidak wajar.

Hinata cukup terkenal di kampusnya. Banyak senpai maupun kouhai yang pernah mengungkapkan afeksi mereka padanya. Walaupun harus berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan. Hanya saja, itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti untuk memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu. Hingga ia harus berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar dan mengulas senyum palsu untuk menutupi ketakutan ketika beberapa pria menyapanya pagi ini. Ia bersyukur ketika ia berhasil memasuki gedung sebuah fakultas kedokteran yang sangat terkenal seantero Jepang.

"Ohayou, Hinata-senpai."

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemilik tangan tersebut. Seorang pria dengan surai putih bergelombang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Hinata membuat gadis itu harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria itu. Ia tentu mengenal sosok di hadapannya.

"T-Toneri-kun," sapanya dengan terbata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari betapa dekatnya tubuh mereka saat ini. Kakinya serasa melemas dan nafasnya tercekat. Ia menggerakkan kakinya mengambil jarak aman dari Toneri yang membuat pria itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?" tanyanya.

Hinata menatap Toneri dengan dalam. Ia dapat melihat raut cemas yang nampak dari wajah tampan pria itu. Hinata mengembuskan nafas pelan. Tidak ada yang perlu ia takuti dari Toneri, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Hinata mempercayai kouhainya di klub lukis itu, ia tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam padanya. Hinata sangat mengenal seorang Otsutsuki Toneri. Dan harus ia akui jika ia cukup dekat dengannya karena mereka berada di klub yang sama.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata lembut. Ia berikan senyum terbaiknya hari ini. Toneri membalasnya dengan senyuman lega.

"Apa sore nanti kau datang ke klub?" Toneri berjalan dengan tenang di samping Hinata. Setelah berjalan bersama dan berbasa-basi, Hinata bisa merasa lebih aman dan tenang sekarang. Meskipun, saat menyadari beberapa pria memandangnya, Hinata akan bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak. Ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan," bohong Hinata. Tentu saja, ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Kecuali, segera kembali ke rumahnya yang hangat di mana ia bisa merasa sangat nyaman dan aman.

Hinata hanya menghindari pulang di malam hari. ketika langit menggelap, Ia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya. Sedikit khawatir jika ia akan pingsan karena terlalu takut dengan imajinasi liarnya.

"Beberapa hari ini klub terasa sangat sunyi tanpa kehadiranmu, Senpai."

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar nada merajuk pria Otsutsuki itu. "Gomen, Toneri-kun. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hadir."

Toneri mengangkat bahunya ringan. Ia menatap Hinata dan berujar, "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Hinata menggeleng menyetujui. "Kaichou mencarimu. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan," lanjut Toneri.

Hinata mendongak menatap Toneri. "Tentang apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Um, aku akan menghubunginya nanti."

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Materi yang disampaikan dosen sangat membosankan bagi seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan kelas saat ini. Terbukti mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Entah bagaimana pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depan kelas itu bisa begitu acuh meskipun hanya Hinata yang memperhatikan kuliahnya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Toneri. Pria itu mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya. Ia bersyukur ada pria itu yang mengurangi kegelisahannya sepanjang jalan. Di kelas pun hanya ada beberapa orang, sehingga Hinata langsung menuju ke tempatnya duduk, tepat di sebelah gadis bersurai merah muda yang bersemangat melihat kehadirannya.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis ke wajah penasaran Haruno Sakura. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu, Sakura-san," katanya. Menatap Sakura polos.

Gadis musim semi itu mengehela nafas lelah. Ia menatap Hinata dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar. Hinata selalu mengagumi bagaimana mata milik Sakura bisa memancarkan sebuah keindahan yang memukau.

"Maksud pertanyaanku adalah apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Naruto. Dia menanyakan kapan kau akan pulang. Apa hubungan kalian sudah berkembang dari hanya sekedar 'kakak-beradik'?" Sakura menjaga nada suaranya sepelan mungkin. Sesekali menghadapkan pandangannya ke depan dan kembali lagi ke Hinata. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara penekanan gadis Haruno itu pada jenis hubungan Naruto dan dirinya selama ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun benar-benar menanyakan itu padamu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi yang menarik perhatian seluruh kelas. Ia menunduk malu. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Sama halnya dengan Sakura yang berpura-pura menghadap ke layar di depan kelas dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Sasuke-kun menanyakannya padaku. Naruto yang menyuruhnya," jelas Sakura setelah keadaan mulai kembali seperti semula. Ia menurunkan suaranya berusaha tidak menarik perhatian lagi. Sakura menggoreskan beberapa kalimat di buku catatannya sambil tetap fokus pada percakapan mereka. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apapun," aku Hinata. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dalamnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto benar-benar melakukannya. Kini, yang menjadi kekhawatiran Hinata adalah kehadiran pria itu saat ia pulang nanti.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak seperti itu," sanggah Sakura.

Hinata menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan polos. Kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke dosen yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di layar. "Sungguh tidak ada yang terjadi pada kami, Sakura-san," jelasnya lirih.

"Mungkinkah Naruto dan Shion-senpai sudah tidak berpacaran?"

"Tidak. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja."

Sakura masih menatap Hinata ragu namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti. Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia bahagia Sakura tidak terus memaksanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis itu karena harus berbohong padanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berterus terang pada gadis itu. Ia belum bisa menceritakan yang sejujurnya pada Sakura saat ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto. Namun, ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan pria Namikaze itu dan Shion. Hinata yang akan memastikannya.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui suasana kafetaria tidak terlalu ramai. Tidak banyak pria di sana. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar ajakan makan siang Sakura. Walaupun, itu adalah hal yang sering mereka lakukan. Namun, setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Hinata harus berusaha menutupi tangannya yang gemetar dan ketakutan yang melingkupinya. Menyadari ia berada di tempat yang sangat terbuka dan sangat terang, setidaknya memberi sedikit ketenangan di hatinya. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang berbuat ceroboh melakukan hal kurang ajar. Jika memikirkan hal terburuk, Hinata bisa menjerit dengan kencang.

Sakura mengajaknya ke sebuah meja dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah taman. Yamanaka Ino tengah menunggu mereka. Duduk dengan nyaman sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kalian lama sekali," rajuk Ino ketika Hinata dan Sakura menarik kursi dihadapannya.

"Gomen, Ino. Kau belum membeli makanan?" Sakura melihat meja Ino yang masih bersih tanpa satupun bekas makanan atau pun minuman. Ia mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Aku menunggu kalian, tahu," tukas Ino. Wajah cantiknya cemberut kesal.

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku dan Hinata akan membelikanmu makanan. Tunggulah di sini," ujar Sakura.

Ino mengulas senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Dengan semangat mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dasar Ino-pig," rutuk Sakura pelan.

Hinata mengulas senyum melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu. Namun, seketika ia menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang masih mengantri memesan makanan. Berbagai pikiran aneh mendesak masuk ke kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat membayangkannya. Beruntung hanya wanita yang ada di antrean itu.

Renungannya terpecahkan oleh ajakan Sakura. Dengan tergesa Hinata mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ia mendapatkan makanannya lebih dulu setelah mengantri beberapa saat. Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari tempat gadis bermata emerald itu menunggu makanan milik Ino.

Hinata menggenggam erat nampan makanannya. Ia berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari Sakura, tapi Hinata tetap merasa cemas. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Hinata tidak pernah merasa benar-benar tenang ketika berada di tempat umum. Semua hal mulai terasa berbeda baginya. Ia tidak sekalipun melepaskan kewaspadaannya. Tidak, ketika ia mengingat kata-kata yang bajingan itu katakan setelah menghancurkan seluruh harga dirinya. Hinata selalu merasa pria itu dapat muncul kapanpun. Walaupun, ia tentu berharap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Namun, otaknya terus mengingatkannya. Memberinya alarm semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya pagi tadi. Hanya membayangkan sosok pria itu yang dapat berada di mana pun membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dan ketakutan mulai kembali menguasai Hinata.

Ketika sebuah tangan bersandar memeluk bahunya, Hinata tersentak hebat. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dalam satu sentakan lengannya langsung menyilang menutupi bagian dadanya dengan erat dan ketakutan, tanpa menghiraukan nampan yang semula berada di tangannya yang bergetar telah berpindah ke lantai marmer kafetaria dan menumpahkan seluruh makanan miliknya. Ia melempar tubuhnya menjauh dari pemilik tangan besar itu. Pria itu menatapnya terkesima, antara bingung, cemas, kesal dan takut.

Insiden jatuhnya makanan Hinata menarik seluruh atensi padanya. Membuat Hinata semakin gemetar dengan hebat. Wajahnya benar-benar memucat dan jantungnya bertalu-talu. Tangannya dingin. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Sebisa mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk menumpahkan air mata. Hinata tidak tahu apa itu yang disebut pasca traumatic atau apapun itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam syal. Menunduk menghindari tatapan penasaran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"O-Oi, Hinata. A-Ada apa?" cicit pria yang memeluknya tadi. Berbagai perasaan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut Sakura menyentak kesadaran Hinata. Gadis itu menatap wajah cemas Sakura dengan matanya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Hinata benar-benar menyesalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kiba-kun. S-Sungguh, maafkan aku," sesal Hinata pada Kiba yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Aku tidak bermaksud― Aku hanya.. terkejut."

Kiba menatapnya intens. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap nanar ceceran makanan di lantai. Saat ia membungkuk hendak mengambil nampannya, Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mengambilkan nampan itu untuk Hinata. Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Sakura mengembalikan nampan itu pada petugas kafetaria dan mengucapkan penyesalannya.

"Petugas yang akan membersihkannya. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Sakura mengulas senyum lembut yang menenangkan. Ia memeluk lengan Hinata yang terbalut sweater tebal. Sakura berhenti sesaat untuk menatap tajam Kiba yang bergidik ngeri di tempatnya. "Kau harus membelikan makanan untuk kami, Kiba. Ini semua karena ulahmu yang berlebihan."

Kiba melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia memeluk Hinata seperti biasa disebut berlebihan. Namun, ia terdiam ketika menyadari pandangan serius di mata Sakura. "Baiklah. Duduklah di kursi dengan tenang, Hime-sama," sindir Kiba kemudian mengambil antrean di belakang seorang pria berkacamata. Pria penyuka anjing itu meletakkan satu tangannya di kantong celana dan menatap santai jajaran menu yang ada di depannya.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan gugup saat keluar dari gedung fakultasnya. Ia terus terbayang kejadian di kafetaria siang tadi. Hatinya masih merasa gelisah tak nyaman. Namun, ia terus mengulas senyum di hadapan Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini berjalan di sisinya. Hinata meminta maaf pada Kiba sesaat setelah keluar dari kafetaria dan pria itu memaafkannya meskipun ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus melakukannya. Hinata bersyukur ia memiliki teman yang mau mengerti akan dirinya yang masih bungkam untuk menjelaskan sikap berbedanya. Hinata berusaha untuk terlihat natural, tapi sahabat baiknya semenjak SMA―Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba tentu sadar ketika ada yang berbeda darinya.

Ino bercerita tentang hal-hal tentang wanita seperti biasa. Mengajak Hinata dan Sakura berbelanja di akhir pekan, mengobrol ringan di kafe favorit mereka, dan mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta piyama.

"Aku setuju dengan yang satu itu," kata Sakura setelah mendengar ajakan Ino. "Lagipula, kita sudah jarang melakukannya," tambahnya.

"K-Kurasa itu baru dua minggu yang lalu, Sakura-san." Hinata mengingatkan. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan 'benarkah?" di matanya. Dan kemudian obrolan itu menjadi semakin panjang.

Hinata menatap sebuah mobil yang tidak asing baginya. Mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang ia naiki pagi tadi terparkir dengan mencolok di pinggir jalan tepat di bawah pepohonan rindang. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil keluaran terbaru itu. Hinata menatap sosok tampan yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Dari balik kaca depan mobil itu, Hinata menyadari jika Naruto sedang memaku pandangannya pada gadis manis itu. Membuat Hinata gusar dalam hatinya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Bersikap seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran pria pirang itu. Ia mengajak Sakura dan Ino untuk berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat mobil Naruto. Sayangnya, mata aquamarine Ino terlalu jeli untuk melihat penampilan memukau seorang pria yang baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Bukankah itu, Naruto?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu penuh semangat. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan gemulai pada Naruto yang membalas dengan senyum miringnya.

Hinata menunduk dalam. Merutuk dalam hati akan kehadiran Naruto yang tidak diinginkan. Ia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tanpa memandang sosok Naruto yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata bersiap melangkahkan kakinya kapan pun. Namun, pelukan Sakura di lengannya masih mengerat. Ia tidak mungkin menyentak Sakura hanya untuk menghindari Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tahu untuk apa kau kemari, Naruto," kata Sakura ketika Naruto berdiri tepat di depannya. Sakura mengulas senyum jahil pada sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kasar helai pirangnya dengan satu tangan. Entah mengapa pria itu merasa agak malu. Naruto sudah sering mengantar Hinata pulang. Namun, ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar menjemput gadis itu. Tidak ada kata kebetulan yang biasanya selalu menghampiri dirinya untuk menawarkan tumpangan pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. Ia tersenyum kikuk ketika Sakura dan Ino menahan tawa menatapnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Hinata setelah Sakura dan Ino meninggalkan mereka. Gadis itu hanya terdiam tidak bergeming satu senti pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak bersedia untuk mendongak menatap Naruto.

Putra Namikaze Minato itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia bersandar pada salah satu kakinya. Berdiri dengan santai di hadapan Hinata. Langit mulai jingga dan udara makin terasa dingin. Tapi, sepertinya, Hinata bisa bertahan membisu semalaman jika Naruto tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau akan terus berdiri di sini?" sindir Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto berharap gadis itu segera masuk ke mobilnya yang hangat. Karena saat ini hembusan nafas Naruto mulai terasa memberat. Ia melihat kepulan asap tipis yang berhembus dari bibir Hinata. "Lihat, kau sudah kedinginan. Cepatlah masuk ke mobil, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto. mata amethystnya begitu tegas dan serius menatap Naruto. Namun, entah mengapa pria itu masih bisa merasakan kelembutan di mata sewarna rembulan milik gadis itu. "Aku naik bus saja. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu datang kemari," tandas Hinata.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. Seakan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hinata bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan lagi baginya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini. Tapi aku akan meminjam kalimat Sasuke kali ini saja. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hinata."

Tanpa menunggu bibir Hinata yang terbuka untuk protes, Naruto menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. _Haruskah dua kali aku menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobilku?_ pikir Naruto terdengar begitu jahat.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat lebih dulu?" tanya Naruto sesaat ia memasuki mobilnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mengatakan, "Aku ingin kembali ke rumah."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia membelah jalanan Konoha dengan kecepatan biasa.

.

.

.

Hinata mempererat pegangan tangannya pada sabuk pengaman saat laju mobil berubah menjadi sangat cepat tak beraturan. Ia menatap cemas jalanan di hadapannya. Membayangkan bagaimana jika jalanan licin mampu membuat mobil itu tergelincir dan menyebabkan kecelakaan yang tidak diharapkannya. Hinata tidak segila itu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Berkali-kali menggumamkan nama pengemudi dan memintanya untuk memperlambat laju mobilnya. Namun, pria itu mengacuhkannya. Ia terus membawa mobilnya semakin jauh ke tempat yang asing untuk Hinata. Hanya satu yang dapat Hinata pastikan dari berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Ia takut.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah kawasan gedung tua yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Banyak lorong gelap yang memisahkan gedung-gedung yang seperti siap akan rubuh kapan saja itu. Lorong gelap membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk lari saat ini juga. Namun, tubuhnya terus membeku di kursi.

Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu dan menarik Hinata memasuki lorong gelap. Tangan Hinata berubah sangat dingin. Nafasnya tercekat dan tenggorokkannya terasa sakit. Ia meneguk ludah berkali-kali sebelum pria itu menyeringai jahat.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Nafasnya memburu karena rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Air mata mengalir di matanya begitu saja. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa.

 _Mimpi lagi_ , renungnya.

Hinata menutup matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya tepat di jantungnya yang berdegup dengan nyeri. Rasanya sangat sesak. Seakan seluruh pasokan udara di sekitar Hinata tidak cukup untuk dihirup olehnya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Berhari-hari mimpi buruk terus menghantuinya setiap malam, tapi ia belum juga terbiasa akan hal itu. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa sangat kosong dan ketakutan hebat setelah terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Hinata hanya berharap ia tidak membuat orang di rumahnya khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali membuat Hinata membuka kembali matanya. Suara Neji terdengar khawatir di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia mengulas senyum pahit di wajah manisnya. Beruntung Hinata selalu mengunci pintunya setelah memasuki kamar. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati kondisi Hinata yang menyedihkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Niisan. Jangan khawatirkan aku," teriak Hinata dari dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk terdiam di ranjangnya, menggigit bibirnya lagi menyadari pilihannya untuk berteriak bukanlah pilihan yang tepat karena Hinata dapat mendengar suaranya yang serak dan bergetar. Rasa gelisah menyentaknya. Ia takut jika Neji mengetahui kebohongannya. Hinata tidak tahu harus membuat alasan seperti apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kalimat final dari Neji membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya menghembuskannya lagi. Ia melirik jam yang sudah pasti sesuai perkiraannya.

.

.

.

Suasana salah satu ruangan yang ada di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu terlihat begitu sunyi dan suram. Sama halnya dengan perasaan seorang pria yang saat ini duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya, namun hati dan pikirannya berkebalikan dengan sikap luarnya yang terkesan dingin.

Hyuuga Neji menggenggam kedua telapak tangan di bawah dagunya. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu serius menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya. sesekali pria dewasa itu menekankan telapak tangannya di dahinya. Ia tatap lembaran kertas di mejanya tanpa rasa ketertarikan. Biasanya ia sangat bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya agar tidak menumpuk di belakang. Hanya saja, kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya. Berbagai hal tengah menguasai pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah kemudian menarik kursinya ke belakang. Dalam diam ia berjalan tegap keluar pintu ruangan besar itu. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu tajam dengan sebersit keraguan.

Neji membuka sebuah pintu yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan lain yang lebih besar dari ruangannya. Dipandanginya sosok pria paruh baya yang berdiri menghadap ke sebuah jendela kaca besar yang ada di sisi ruangan itu. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji ketika mendengar suara gesekan pintunya. Wajah keras dibingkai surai panjang cokelat itu menatap Neji seolah kehadiran pria itu sudah diduganya.

"Duduklah," pinta Hiashi sembari mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas sebuah sofa.

Neji mengikuti perintah Hiashi dan duduk nyaman di hadapan pamannya itu. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap mata sewarna matanya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu, Jisan," ucapnya.

"Begitu ya." Hiashi mengiyakan dengan muram. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, kita harus segera menyelenggarakan pernikahan itu." Neji menunduk ragu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat di atas pahanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencari beberapa sumber tentang kasus yang sama dengan kasus Hinata, dan dari yang aku dapatkan ia perlu mendapatkan dukungan dari orang terdekatnya, terutama pasangannya. Karena mungkin ia merasa harga dirinya tidak ada lagi dan ia merasa tidak berharga bagi siapapun." Neji berhenti sejenak. Berpikir apakah ia harus melanjutkan asumsinya atau tidak. Namun, ia memilih mengatakannya. "Hinata terus menjerit setiap malam. Suaranya terdengar tersiksa dan putus asa. Jisan meminta kami untuk tidak menghampirinya dan mempercayai kata-katanya jika ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mohon Jisan, lakukan sesuatu."

Rahang Neji mengeras menahan gejolak di hatinya. Setulus hatinya memohon pada Hiashi.

"Lantas kenapa kau berpikir pernikahan bisa menyelesaikan segalanya?"

Neji menyentakkan wajahnya menatap Hiashi. Ia menatap pria itu putus asa.

"Dukungan keluarga memang sangat penting untuk Hinata. Tapi, Jisan tentu tahu orang seperti apa gadis itu. Hinata tidak akan pernah membuat keluarganya cemas akan dirinya. Aku yakin saat ini ia berusaha kuat demi kita, dan menyembunyikan ketakutan dan frustasinya sendirian. Dan.." Neji merapatkan mulutnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Jisan tahu seberapa besar Hinata mencintai Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil. Hanya saja, aku mempercayai pria itu."

Hiashi menatap meja kayu di depannya sembari memikirkan perkataan keponakannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia beranjak dari sofanya. "Ayo, pergi."

.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan beberapa dokumen yang belum ia periksa ke dalam tasnya. Diambilnya jas yang tergantung di tempat gantungan bajunya kemudian keluar dari kantornya. Sesaat sebelumnya, Hiashi menelepon dan memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran tradisional yang dekat dengan perusahaan Hyuuga. Naruto menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan pria itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah restoran besar bergaya tradisional. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat itu. Seorang wanita mengenakan yukata cantik berwarna merah menyapanya dan mempersilakannya masuk. Wanita yang masih terbilang muda itu mengantar Naruto ke sebuah bilik di mana Hiashi tengah menunggunya.

Naruto tersenyum berterimakasih setelah wanita itu membuka pintu bilik itu untuknya. Dilihatnya Neji yang duduk dengan tenang di samping Hiashi. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Hiashi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak nyaman saat duduk karena dihadiahi tatapan dingin dari kedua pasang mata amethyst di depannya. Ia akan membuka mulutnya sebelum seorang pelayan membawakan tiga gelas ocha. Naruto meneguk gelas miliknya. Berharap dapat meringankan kerongkongannya yang terasa tercekat. Ia meneguk ludahnya sebelum memberanikan diri menatap dua pria Hyuuga tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Bagaimana keseriusanmu untuk menikahi putriku?" Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Nada serius dalam pertanyaan pria itu membuat Naruto takjub.

"Aku sangat serius untuk hal itu." Tidak ada keraguan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Tapi, mengapa Jisan menanyakannya?"

"Lusa. Aku menginginkan pernikahan diselenggarakan lusa nanti."

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Mulutnya ternganga dan tertutup dengan rapat setelah menyadari betapa konyol reaksinya. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan mendadak Hiashi. Ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi putri sulung Hyuuga itu. Namun, ia merasa aneh dengan pemberitahuan mendadak ini. Ia menatap kedua pasang mata di hadapannya. meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Terlalu mendadak, bukan?" tanya Hiashi sesaat meletakkan kembali cangkir di meja.

"Terasa agak ganjil." Naruto mengiyakan murung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hiashi menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dalam yang membuat pria bersurai pirang itu bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Namun, setelah Hiashi menceritakan segala yang terjadi pada Hinata. Naruto tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sejenak. Dengan serius mendengarkan seluruh rasa kekhawatiran dan kegundahan yang ketua Hyuuga itu rasakan. Dan betapa pria itu dan juga Neji percaya padanya untuk mnghilangkan penderitaan gadis. Membuka lembaran baru bagi Hinata.

"Baiklah. Percayakan padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," tandas Naruto dengan yakin.

Setelah beberapa menit semenjak Hiashi keluar dari kantornya, akhirnya ia dapat mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan yang dirasa terlalu mendadak baik bagi Naruto maupun Hinata berjalan dengan sangat sederhana. Tidak ada upacara megah di tempat yang mewah dengan beragam tamu penting yang menjadi saksi terikatnya dua insan yang akan menempuh sebuah kehidupan baru. Hanya ada sebuah gereja kecil dengan hanya ada keluarga kedua pihak mempelai.

Meskipun begitu, baik dari keluarga Hinata maupun Naruto tetap ingin membuat moment itu menjadi moment yang indah bagi pengantin muda itu. Kushina memilihkan gaun indah untuk Hinata. Sebuah gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang dihiasi beberapa pita di tempat yang tepat. Gaun itu terlihat begitu indah membalut tubuh Hinata yang mempesona. Wajah cantik Hinata merona melihat pandangan tubuhnya di cermin. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka moment yang terus ia harapkan akan menjadi nyata seperti saat ini. Walaupun, ini semua bukan berdasarkan rasa cinta seperti yang Hinata harapkan.

Hinata menatap dirinya yang terlihat kecewa di cermin besar itu. Kedua tangannya menekan erat gaun pengantinnya. Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali. Hinata sangat menyadari itu. Ia telah memikirkannya dengan matang. Menawarkan pada Naruto berkali-kali agar memikirkan ulang gagasan untuk menikah ini. Tapi, Naruto tetap keras kepala dengan jawabannya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berulang kali, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kepalanya terasa agak pening karena degupan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dan panas wajahnya yang membara.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Mereka sudah menunggumu." Hanabi muncul di balik pintu ruang kecil itu. Wajah mungilnya terlihat cantik dengan riasan tipis yang menguarkan kepolosan gadis itu. Hinata menatap Hanabi ragu. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah altar dimana sosok tinggi dan kuat Namikaze Naruto berdiri menjulang menunggu dirinya. Genggaman tangan Hinata di lengan Hiashi mengerat seiring dengan irama jantungnya yang meliar. Hinata bahkan tidak berani menutup matanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia berjalan dengan menahan nafasnya.

Tangan Naruto terasa besar, kuat, dan nyaman ketika Hinata menerima uluran tangan pria itu. Mereka menghadap seorang pendeta yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat seolah memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu. Meyakinkannya jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Hinata hampir limbung karena perasaan bahagia yang meluap di hatinya. Terlebih ketika dirinya mengucapkan ikrar sehidup sematinya dengan Naruto. Dan tangannya tak kuasa bergetar ketika memasangkan cincin pengikat mereka.

"Sekarang, kau diperbolehkan untuk mencium istrimu," ucap pendeta itu setelah upacara selesai.

Hinata membeku saat itu juga. Seluruh ruangan terasa begitu hampa dan waktu serasa berhenti tepat ketika ucapan pendeta itu tertangkap pendengarannya. Mata amethystnya membelalak tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Tangannya gemetar di samping tubuhnya. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Seluruh darahnya tiba-tiba turun dari wajahnya sehingga wajah manis Hinata nampak pucat. Kedua mata rembulannya bergerak gelisah menatap mata sapphire Naruto. Pria itu menatapnya dalam. Memberinya tatapan menenangkan yang Hinata tidak dapat mengerti.

Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat cepat. Ia menahan nafas saat Naruto membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri begitu juga hatinya. Hinata tidak ingin merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin dirinya dicium dengan kasar seperti yang pria bajingan itu lakukan padanya. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Hinata menutup matanya dengan erat. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak meskipun ia mengingingkannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kakinya seakan jatuh saat itu juga. Namun, tepat saat itu sebuah lengan kekar Naruto memeluk lembut pinggulnya, menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak ambruk ke lantai. Tubuh Hinata gemetar dalam rengkuhan satu lengan Naruto. Matanya yang tertutup seketika terbelalak takjub saat Naruto memeluknya erat. Pria itu tidak menciumnya. Hanya memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan lembut yang terasa hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan detakan liar jantung Hinata. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata. Dalam kesunyian yang begitu lama, air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti.

.

.

Naruto menyadari saat itu akan tiba di mana ia diminta untuk mencium Hinata. Ia mengamati wajah Hinata yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Naruto baru menyadari betapa gadis kecilnya telah berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan menawan. Pantas saja Hinata selalu menjadi obrolan banyak pria ketika mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Bahkan sampai Naruto lulus pun, obrolan itu tak pernah berhenti dan terdengar sampai telinganya. Entah kemana saja Naruto selama ini, hingga tidak menyadari betapa menawannya Hinata. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cantik layaknya bidadari. Jantung Naruto hampir berhenti berdetak ketika pertama kali melihat Hinata menuju ke arahnya dalam balutan gaun yang membentuk tubuh Hinata hingga meningkatkan gairah dalam dirinya.

Naruto ingin menerkam Hinata saat itu juga. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan menggoda gadis itu. Entah apa yang merasuki pemikirannya itu. Namun, ketika Naruto menatap mata indah Hinata. Pria itu tahu satu hal. Hinata ketakutan. Gadis itu tengah gusar. Naruto dapat melihatnya dari sorot mata gadis itu. Dan ketika tubuh gadis itu mulai limbung, Naruto merasakan betapa hebatnya gemetar tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan erat. Bibir ranumnya yang sangat menggoda untuk Naruto cium bergetar hebat. Naruto menatap muram Hinata. Mata birunya meredup seiring dengan hatinya yang terluka. Seperti sebuah godam baru saja menghantamnya dan membuat hati Naruto terasa begitu sakit dan sesak.

Hinata adalah gadis yang terlalu baik untuk disakiti dan dipermainkan. Naruto ingin melindunginya, menyayanginya, memberinya sebuah kehangatan yang dapat menenangkan gadis itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat namun lembut seakan takut pelukan lengan besarnya dapat meremukkan tubuh kurus gadis itu. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada Hinata, menyampaikan padanya betapa Naruto juga terluka melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Setelah ia mengetahui seberapa besar penderitaan yang gadis itu pendam sendiri. Dan sikap baik-baik saja gadis itu hampir berhasil membuat Naruto percaya jika gadis itu memang telah membaik. Namun, ternyata semua itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan untuk membuat orang di sekitarnya tidak mencemaskan dirinya. Betapa menyesalnya Naruto karena ialah penyebab dari semuanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan tepat di telinga Hinata. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang," bisiknya.

Hal berikutnya yang dapat Naruto sadari adalah bahunya telah basah oleh air mata Hinata.

.

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Chapter 3 is up! Minna, Arigatou sudah R&R untuk chaper sebelumnya. Maaf karena Author belum bisa bales semua reviewnya. Hontou ni gomen (T.T) Dan terima kasih bagi yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Yaah.. walaupun ceritanya semakin gaje. Ha ha. Jika reader-san merasa cerita agak tidak logis, Author sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat alur ceritanya logis. Karena Author tidak ingin menambah chapter banyak banget, jadi, begini sajalah ya. Author juga tidak bisa menjabarkan kelogisannya karena akan panjang sekaliii… Jadi, semua terserah pemikiran minna saja. He he ^^V

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Pernikahan yang berlangsung tidak begitu lama itu bagaikan berjam-jam bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik itu berkali-kali membuang nafas menenangkan hatinya yang terus bergemuruh. Ia masih teringat kejadian sebelumnya ketika satu-satunya pria yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Nyaman dan hangat. Pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu merasakan betapa menyenangkan sensasi pelukan yang diberikan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Seolah pria itu memberinya kekuatan, menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya pada Hinata. Membuatnya begitu terpukau dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

Hinata berjalan dengan gugup melintasi sebuah halaman rumah yang cukup luas di samping sosok tinggi Naruto. Ia tidak berani untuk mendongak menghadap pria itu. Hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ada sensasi bergetar yang menyenangkan di hatinya. Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, menahan kebahagiaan yang membuncah sekaligus kepedihan yang mendalam menjadi seorang Namikaze. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam di belakang punggungya, menunggu Naruto memutar kenop pintu rumah baru mereka.

Hinata tidak meragukan betapa berkuasanya Hyuuga ataupun Namikaze di Negara Matahari ini. Namun, mendapatkan rumah baru untuk Naruto dan dirinya tepat setelah pernikahan mereka benar-benar di luar dugaan Hinata.

Ketika tiba-tiba Hiashi meminta Hinata untuk mempercepat pernikahan, ia tidak dapat menolaknya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata selalu mengikuti perintah otousannya itu. Tidak ada jalan kembali atau pilihan kedua baginya. Naruto tidak menentang pernikahan itu, sehingga ia tidak memiliki cara lain untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan, satu keuntungan yang ia peroleh. Dengan pernikahan ini, Hinata tidak perlu membuat keluarganya khawatir. Selama ini hanya pemikiran itu yang membuat Hinata memberanikan diri keluar dari zona amannya. Melawan segala rasa takut yang masih saja menghantuinya.

Tidak ada cara lainnya yang dapat terpikir oleh Hinata, kecuali meminta sebuah rumah untuk ia dan Naruto tempati sendiri. Alasan yang tepat dengan mengatakan ingin belajar menjadi seorang istri yang terbaik bagi Naruto dan membina sebuah keluaga dengan pria Namikaze itu. Meskipun, bukan itu tentunya hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Hinata hanya ingin menghindari keluarganya. Karena selama ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka, hanya akan membuat cemas. Tidak masalah dengan Naruto. Lagipula, pria itu juga tidak memiliki perasaan padanya. Semua yang Naruto lakukan hanya sebatas rasa tanggung jawab. Tidak lebih dari itu. Hinata tidak akan melarang apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan. Termasuk jika ia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Jujur saja, Hinata masih belum percaya jika hubungan kedua pasangan itu benar-benar berakhir. Ia tentu memikirkan hal itu sebelum benar-benar menikah dengan Naruto. Maka dari itu, Hinata akan melupakan perasaannya agar ia tidak terluka pada akhirnya.

Naruto pergi ke kantornya setelah sebelumnya membantu Hinata membawa beberapa barangnya memasuki kamar. Hinata meminta kamar yang berbeda dengan pria itu. Salah satu cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Yah, walaupun kamar pria itu masih berada di depan kamarnya.

Hinata tidak berharap adanya malam pertama yang biasanya pengantin baru lakukan. Dan sepertinya Naruto pun berpikiran yang sama dengan dirinya. Bahkan pria itu seolah menjaga jarak darinya. Mereka belum bicara setelah acara pernikahan itu. Kata-kata Naruto dalam pelukannya itu kalimat terakhir yang pria itu ucapkan pada Hinata. Tidak ada kehidupan romantis yang terjadi. Semua hanya menjadi terasa aneh ketika mereka bersama. Hinata bersyukur jika Naruto menjauh darinya, Itu yang ia inginkan. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyangkal sebersit rasa kecewa di hatinya.

Beberapa barang sudah diatur dengan baik di rumah barunya. Hanya tinggal barang-barang milik Hinata sendiri yang belum ia rapikan. Begitu juga barang milik Naruto. Tapi, Hinata tidak berniat untuk masuk ke kamar suaminya itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumahnya lebih dulu sebelum merapikan kamarnya sendiri. Mengambil alat kebersihan dari tempat penyimpanan dan dengan teliti membersihkan setiap sudut rumahnya dari debu.

.

Setelah memastikan rumahnya dalam keadaan yang layak untuk ditempati, Hinata beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya terbuka, Hinata tahu ia menyukai tempat itu. Ruangan itu terletak di sudut di lantai atas, tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Naruto. Warna lavender hangat menyapu pandangan Hinata. Wallpaper lucu di beberapa sisi dinding turut mempercantik ruangan luas itu. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang memiliki sebuah jendela besar menghadap langsung ke halaman depannya. Menyajikan pemandangan perumahan yang tertata rapi dan indah.

Hinata medudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang berukuran king miliknya, menghadap ke sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar yang hampir berukuran sebesar jendela di belakangnya. Cermin rias itu menampakkan sosok mungil Hinata yang tengah terduduk nyaman di atas ranjang dengan latar belakang langit biru yang tampak dari jendela kamarnya.

Gadis itu tak habis pikir dengan peletakkan benda itu. Nampaknya ia dapat mengerti orang seperti apa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya. _Terlalu mengagumi diri sendiri_ , pikirnya. Ia merasa agak resah menyadari mungkin saja kamarnya adalah kamar utama milik pemilik sebelumnya. Tentu saja, ia mungkin tahu guna ranjang dan cermin itu. Beberapa orang mungkin suka mengagumi diri mereka sendiri ketika beradu di atas ranjang.

Badannya bergidik.

Mengenyahkan segala pemikiran, Hinata berjalan ke jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk menyinari kamarnya. Mata amethystnya menatap beberapa mobil yang melintas di jalanan depan rumahnya. Hanya beberapa hari sebelum musim dingin berakhir dan musim semi datang untuk memberi kehangatan. Namun, udara dingin masih terasa di luar sana. Seakan merasakannya, Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jari tangannya mengusap lengannya yang terbuka mencoba memberikan kehangatan. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan yang lagi-lagi menyergapnya. Rengkuhan hangat lengan Naruto pada tubuh mungilnya membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang dan mendamba. Hinata membencinya ketika tubuhnya menginginkan rengkuhan itu lagi. Ia sadar jika sangat tidak pantas baginya menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin. Menyamankan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja. Badannya terlihat lebih kurus dengan kulit yang pucat. Tidak ada lagi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya yang dulu tembam. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah. Terdapat garis hitam di bawah matanya. Hinata lagi-lagi bergidik melihat ranjang di belakangnya. Seketika Hinata teringat kejadian malam itu, ketika pria itu menembus bagian pribadinya dengan kasar. Memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah wanita murahan yang melayani banyak pria di ranjang.

Mendadak tubuh Hinata berguncang, kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali. Sudah lebih dari sebulan semenjak malam mengerikan itu. Tapi bayangan mengerikan itu masih terus menghantuinya. Hinata tidak ingin mengingatnya namun kenangan itu terus menusuk pikirannya. Walaupun, rasa sakit tidak lagi terasa, namun sial tubuhnya masih jelas merasakannya. Hinata menangis, membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi pangkuannya hingga suara bel mengusik pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat berdiri menghadap jendela ruang kerjanya, namun pikiran pria itu seakan melayang jauh dari tempat itu. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Keputusannya untuk menikahi Hinata, Naruto tidak lagi mengerti apakah itu keputusan yang benar atau salah. Dulu ia berkeras jika itulah yang terbaik. Tapi, sekarang ia meragukan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Hinata. Setelah memiliki gadis itu sebagai istrinya ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

Naruto selalu menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya. Tidak pernah terbayang bahkan sedikitpun untuk memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu. Ia selalu ingin melindungi gadis itu layaknya Neji melindungi Hinata. Tubuh kecil Hinata dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan dan sikap lembut gadis itu membuat Naruto selalu ingin menjaganya seperti anak kecil.

Tapi, semua telah berubah. Entah sejak kapan Naruto menyadarinya. Gadis itu bukan lagi anak kecil seperti yang dulu ia ingat. Hinata telah menjelma menjadi sosok dewasa yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Naruto tidak suka mengakuinya. Namun, tubuhnya tidak lagi menganggap Hinata sama seperti dulu. Naruto merasa tersiksa dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang menegang ketika menyentuh tubuh gadis itu. Bagaimana halus kulit Hinata menyapu kulitnya, menyebarkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat Naruto ingin terus menyentuhnya.

Naruto menutup matanya. Decihan halus keluar dari bibirnya ketika menyadari betapa bergairah dirinya hanya dengan memikirkan gadis itu.

Naruto bukan orang yang tidak tahu diri dengan memikirkan hal mesum tentang Hinata. Pria itu tentu tahu bagaimana kondisi Hinata saat ini. Dan ia jelas tidak bisa menyakiti gadis itu. Naruto menyadari ketakutan yang masih melingkupi Hinata. Betapa terlukanya gadis itu. Karena itu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tubuh Naruto tidak bereaksi seperti yang ia inginkan. Meskipun, berkali-kali berusaha mengenyahkannya. Tubuh pria itu tidak terkendali. Ia menginginkan gadis itu.

"Memikirkan seseorang, hn?"

Sebuah suara baritone yang tidak asing bagi pria Namikaze itu membuatnya seketika membalikkan badan pada pria berwajah datar yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme," cetusnya muram.

"Kudengar kau menikah." Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Ia mendengar lawan bicaranya menggumam mengiyakan. Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto yang kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. "Shion, kah?"

Untuk sesaat tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun. "Bukan," jawab Naruto tidak bersemangat.

"Hinata, kalau begitu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kali ini Naruto merasa tertarik. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa mengetahuinya.

"Hyuuga memberikan sebagian sahamnya pada kita. Kurasa itu menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu memberikan tatapan curiga pada Naruto yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak ada," tandas Naruto.

Bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Ia yakin Hinata tidak akan menyukai jika orang lain mengetahuinya. Meskipun, itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kerja miliknya. Menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di balik kantong celananya.

"Kau menyesalinya?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya menatap sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan seketika membuat lubang di hatinya. Mata birunya meredup. Menatap Sasuke dengan sorot terluka. "Entahlah."

Pria Uchiha itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia tatap tajam wajah dengan tiga garis halus milik sahabatnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Berhenti bertanya seakan kau tahu segalanya, Sasuke."

"Jadi benar ada yang terjadi."

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika merasa tidak nyaman."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Ia menatap pria itu dengan rasa terima kasih. Bibirnya mengulas senyum pahit.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan santai berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak ada percakapan di anatara mereka setelahnya. Naruto tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Dan Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk membuat pria itu kembali seperti seharusnya.

"Berhentilah saat kau tidak lagi sanggup menghadapinya," katanya sebelum menutup pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Meninggalkan pria itu dalam perasaan mengambang.

.

.

.

Hinata bergegas menuruni tangga tepat ketika Kushina membuka pintu. Wajah cantik dihiasi rambut merah panjang itu tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Tanpa menunggu sosok di hadapannya mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, Kushina melemparkan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Hinata-chaaan!" teriaknya dengan semangat saat memeluk Hinata. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang? Dimana suamimu yang nakal itu?" tanyanya menyadari kealpaan Naruto di rumah.

Hinata merona mendengar kata suami yang keluar dari bibir Kushina. Menyentak Hinata jika ia tidak berada dalam khayalannya semata. "Naruto-kun pergi ke kantor, Kaasan," jelasnya.

"Cih, anak itu. Bagaimana bisa meninggalkan istri secantik dirimu di rumah sendirian di hari pertama pernikahannya."

Wajah Hinata terasa terbakar malu. Dengan canggung ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis. "T-Tidak apa, Kaasan. Mungkin Naruto-kun ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Hinata-chaaan.. Kau memang baik sekali, dattebane."

"A-Arigatou."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membereskan rumah barumu?" Kushina menilik ke balik bahu kecil Hinata dimana semua perabotan sudah tertata rapi dan terlihat jauh lebih bersih.

"Un. Hanya tinggal membereskan kamar saja."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. Istri Namikaze Minato itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke rumah putranya itu. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang utama. Ia letakkan sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas meja makan. Hinata mengikuti wanita itu.

"Aku yakin kau belum berbelanja, jadi sekalian saja Kaasan membelikanmu beberapa persediaan," katanya dengan senyum bangga.

Hinata tersenyum berterima kasih. Melihat Kushina berada di depannya saat ini membuat hatinya sangat senang. Ibu Hinata meninggal ketika ia masih sangat belia. Semenjak itu, Kushina selalu datang dan menemaninya, membuat Hinata merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu di hidupnya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh. Duduklah, Kaasan."

Hinata menyiapkan dua buah cangkir dan menyeduh tehnya. Ia sangat handal dalam urusan dapur. Dalam beberapa menit dua buah cangkir teh sudah ada di hadapan Kushina dan Hinata.

Mertua dan menantu itu duduk berhadapan di sebuah sofa empuk yang ada di ruang keluarga. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan terang dengan sebuah televisi dan beberapa hiasan seperti foto Naruto dan Hinata.

Kushina menatap halaman samping rumah Naruto dari sebuah pintu kaca yang ada di depannya. Halaman yang luas dihiasi beberapa bunga dan rumput hijau memukau pemandangan mata Kushina. Wanita itu menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rumah ini, Hinata-chan?"

"Rumah ini sangat indah, Kaasan. Dan, jarak dengan kampusku dan kantor Naruto-kun juga lebih dekat. Aku menyukainya. Arigatou."

Kushina tersenyum dengan lebar. Mata violetnya bersinar dengan terang mendengar pujian dari menantunya. "Benarkah? Yokatta," syukurnya.

"Hai. Tapi, bagaimana Kaasan bisa mendapatkan rumah ini?" Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya penasaran dengan jawaban Kushina.

"Yah, sebelum pernikahanmu Hiashi mengatakan kau ingin memiliki rumahmu sendiri dengan Naruto. Jadi, Kaasan mencarinya untukmu. Hm, bagaimana ya.. eto.. mungkin bisa dibilang aku beruntung menemukannya. Ha ha.."

Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Gadis itu memandang Kushina penuh kekaguman.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

Hinata menatap kedua mata indah milik Kushina yang menatapnya dengan lembut namun hati-hati. Gadis itu melihat sorot cemas di mata mertuanya itu. Dengan lemah Hinata mengulas sebuah senyum. Ia menyesap teh dari cangkirnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. Memberinya waktu sedikit untuk memikirkan jawaban. Menatap mata violet milik Kushina menggoda Hinata untuk berkata jujur padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Kaasan. Ada saat dimana aku sangat bersyukur dapat menikah dengan Naruto-kun." Hinata memberi jeda. Menatap cangkir di tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi, selalu ada saat dimana aku merasa kecewa."

Kushina menatap nanar gadis rapuh yang menunduk di hadapannya.

Hinata tersentak mendengar curahan hatinya sendiri. Ia bergerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk. Menyadari dengan siapa ia baru saja berbicara. "T-Tapi, e-eto.. a-aku bahagia. A-ano.. m-maksudku, meski begitu, a-aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi istri yang baik bagi Naruto-kun," jelasnya dengan gugup.

Kushina mengulas senyum lembut, namun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap Kushina dengan takut-takut ketika tidak mendapati respon apapun. Namun, melihat sorot pengertian di wajah Kushina membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafas. Ia menunduk dalam. Tidak ada gunanya menutupi perasaannya pada Kushina. Hinata yakin wanita itu pasti akan mengerti dirinya. Lagipula, menyembunyikan isi hatinya ketika Kushina sudah mengetahui semuanya hanya akan membuat wanita itu khawatir.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan," lanjut Hinata pada akhirnya. Ia mendongak menatap tepat ke mata Kushina. Sorot terluka terpancar di mata amethystnya.

"Semua yang telah terjadi padaku bukan tanggung jawab Naruto-kun. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto-kun memaksa mempertahankan pernikahan ini."

"Karena Naruto menyayangimu."

Hinata tersenyum miris. Tentu saja, ia tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang Naruto padanya, sebagai adik.

"Naruto-kun memiliki seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Apakah Otousan memaksanya?"

Kushina sempat merasa terkejut dengan pemikiran Hinata. Tapi, semua yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang ada. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Sejenak Hinata terdiam. Matanya bergerak menghindari tatapan bertanya di mata Kushina. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras dan mencengkeram ujung roknya. "K-Kaasan tahu Otousan agak keras dalam beberapa hal. M-Mungkin…"

"Itu semua tidak benar, Hinata-chan. Naruto sendiri yang meminta pernikahan ini."

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Kaasan sendiri yang melihatnya," jelas Kushina. "Jadi, berhentilah berpikir hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi… Mengapa? Jika, Tousan tidak memaksanya, lantas, mengapa?"

Kushina mengangkat bahunya ringan. Ia melengkungkan senyum lembutnya pada Hinata. "Entahlah. Kenapa tidak menanyakannya sendiri pada suamimu," goda Kushina.

Hinata lagi-lagi merona mendengar Kushina menyebutkan Naruto sebagai suaminya. Gadis itu menenggak tehnya dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Namun, justru Kushina tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Saa, tidak kusangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ttebane. Berhubung Minato sedang tugas ke luar kota, bolehkah Kaasan ikut makan malam bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yoshaa, kalau begitu kita harus segera memasak," tandas Kushina sembari berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju dapur.

Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu terlihat bersemangat menyiapkan segala bahan-bahan di dapur. Suasana hati Kushina yang ceria membuat Hinata ikut mengulas senyum lebar berkali-kali. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama ibu Naruto itu.

"Kaasan senang sekali bisa memiliki menantu seperti Hinata-chan, dattebane. Akhirnya kita bisa lebih sering melakukan hal-hal berbau wanita bersama. He he. Kau tahu, Hinata-chan, sangat tidak mungkin untuk mengajak Naruto melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa memasak, tidak suka diajak berbelanja, apalagi mengobrol ringan seperti wanita," keluh Kushina. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Hinata membersihkan daging dengan tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kushina.

"Dasar anak itu, sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana membahagiakan hati ibunya sendiri," salak Kushina menggebu-menggebu, mengacungkan pisau yang dipegangya dengan kencang menahan amarah.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah barunya. Pria itu baru saja kembali dari kantornya setelah menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali untuk bersikap biasa. Suara wanita mengusik pendengaran Naruto. Rasa penasaran membawanya memasuki ruangan asal suara itu. Mata birunya membulat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar sedang menaruh sebuah piring di atas meja makannya.

"Kaachan?" cicitnya tidak percaya.

"Ah, Naruto. Okaeri."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan perlahan mendekati wanita bersurai merah itu. "Apa yang Kaachan lakukan di sini?"

"Heee.. Apa itu yang seharusnya kau katakan pada ibumu?! Dasar, kau ini."

Naruto mengulas cengiran lebar melihat wajah murka ibunya. Sesaat ia tersadar akan ketidakhadiran seseorang.

"Hinata dimana?"

"N-Naruto-kun! O-Okaerinasai."

Suara lembut Hinata mengalun dari balik bahu Naruto. Agak canggung pria itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah merona Hinata yang menatapnya malu. Menyadari jika pakaian yang Hinata kenakan masih sama dengan ketika Naruto meninggalkannya, mengingatkan Naruto sejak kapan Kushina datang ke rumahnya.

"T-Tadaima," sahutnya terbata. Entah mengapa melihat Hinata terasa agak canggung.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Seakan sama-sama memahami jika mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan Kushina bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"A-Apa kau ingin mandi atau makan lebih dulu?"

Hinata menahan malu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang istri. Sungguh, wajahnya terasa memanas hingga rasanya hampir terbakar. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto, menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak liar. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah piring bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin lari saat itu juga dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah bantal.

Tidak beda dengan Naruto yang merasa gugup mendapat perlakuan manis dari Hinata. Wajah gadis itu begitu menggemaskan sehingga membuat Naruto ingin memeluk gadis itu dan membimbing tubuh sintalnya ke lantai dan memagut bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Naruto meneguk ludahnya terutama ketika ia teringat pikiran kotornya saat di kantor. Naruto menarik nafas pelan, berusaha mempertahankan dirinya.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu," jawabnya dengan tenang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Lama-lama berada di sana hanya membuat Naruto gila.

.

.

Naruto kembali setelah lima belas menit membersihkan dirinya, sekaligus menenangkan diri tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama karena menyadari jika Kushina dan Hinata pasti sedang menunggunya.

Naruto menarik kursi di depan Hinata. Ia melirik gadis itu dari balik bulu matanya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega melihat istrinya yang bersikap tenang seperti biasanya. Namun, berbeda dengan Kushina yang duduk di samping istrinya itu. Wanita itu jelas memasang wajah kesalnya pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan waktumu begitu lama di kamar mandi, sementara Hinata menunggumu di sini begitu lama?" cercahnya.

"E-Eh?"

Hinata tersentak ketika namanya disebut oleh Kushina. Ia meremas-remas roknya, dan dengan panik melirik Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Ah, eto.. maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata," gumam Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berbisik, "Ha-Hai."

Melihat rona merah tipis yang ada di pipi Hinata membuat hati Naruto bergetar geli. Ia merasa tidak dapat menahan salah satu sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat membentuk seringai tipis. Naruto dengan lahap memasukkan berbagai hidangan yang ada di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mencicipi rasa nikmat dari makanan itu.

"Kaachan belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang Kaachan lakukan di rumah kami?" tanyanya setelah menelan nasi yang ada di mulutnya.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat keadaan kalian berdua."

"Aa, souka."

"Kenapa kau justru pergi ke kantor dan bukannya menemani Hinata-chan di rumah?! Cih, kau ini harusnya menjadi suami yang perhatian."

Naruto menekan giginya ketika ia mengulas sebuah senyum. Pria itu menatap ibunya penuh penyesalan. "Ada urusan yang harus aku bereskan, Kaachan," elaknya.

Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya. Menatap tiruan suaminya dengan bosan. "Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu. Kau harus bersabar ya, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi nasihat Kushina dan kembali memasukkan tamago ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Hanya mendengarkan Kushina dan Naruto yang terus saja berdebat tentang banyak hal.

Hinata mengulas senyum mendengar nada manja di suara Naruto saat memohon pada ibunya. Ia mendongak tepat ketika Naruto menatapnya. Sekilas mata sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan lembutnya mata Hinata. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding yang ada di balik bahu lebar pria itu.

.

.

.

Hinata memilih membereskan piring kotor setelah kepergian Naruto dan Kushina. Beberapa menit lalu pria itu memberikan tumpangan untuk mengantar Kushina kembali ke rumahnya. Jarak rumah Kushina dan rumah barunya saat ini cukup jauh sehingga memakan beberapa menit sebelum Naruto kembali ke rumah. Hinata mengeringkan piring yang sudah ia cuci dan menatanya dengan rapi ke rak seperti sebelum digunakan.

Gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto. Ia menilik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Masih cukup lama sebelum Naruto tiba. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selama menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Mengingat kata suami membuat hati Hinata bergetar. Ada sensasi geli di perutnya yang membuat Hinata ingin tersenyum. Rasa hangat yang membuncah mengalir di dadanya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di depan televisi. Bukan untuk menonton acaranya, hanya menatap layar hitam yang ada di depannya itu. Gadis itu memainkan jari-jarinya di pangkuannya. Hatinya berdebar penuh kegugupan. Ia mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Naruto. Berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya saat sebuah kalimat yang tepat tersirat di pikirannya.

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Bahunya menegak, jari-jari kakinya bergerak gelisah menunggu suara pintu yang terbuka. Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menanti Naruto mendekat padanya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat saat tiba-tiba kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

Suara ringan Naruto menyentak jantung Hinata. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kini, gadis itu benar-benar merasa tidak dapat bersuara. Semua kata yang tadi telah ia susun hilang seketika dari otaknya. Hinata menunggu Naruto yang berjalan mendekat. Pria itu menyamankan dirinya duduk di kursi di depan gadis itu. Punggungnya yang tegap bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu sofa berwarna cokelat itu. Kedua mata birunya menatap Hinata dengan lekat, menghipnotis gadis Hyuuga itu dan membuatnya semakin tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Melihat wajah Namikaze Naruto membuat Hyuuga Hinata ingin meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyadari betapa besar ia mencintai pria bersurai pirang itu. Melihat wajah pria itu saat ini, membuat Hinata ingin melompat ke dalam dekapan tangan pria itu lagi. Hatinya begitu perih ketika mengingat betapa tidak pantasnya ia berada di rumah sebesar ini bersama pria itu. Menjadi pendamping hidup bagi seorang Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menunggu bibir Hinata terbuka. Pria itu menatap Hinata dengan seksama, tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah mungil di depannya. Ia menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang menggemaskan. Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika gadis itu benar-benar tidak membuka suaranya selama beberapa saat.

"Etoo.. kau belum tidur?"

Naruto merutuk dirinya yang bertanya tidak jelas seperti itu. Melihat tatapan serius Hinata membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum miring dengan terpaksa, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata setelah terdiam begitu lama. Tatapan serius yang Hinata berikan pada Naruto membuat pria itu mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

Naruto menunggu dengan tenang tapi hati-hati apa yang ingin Hinata katakan padanya. Namun, bahkan setelah gadis itu bicara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mulut Hinata masih juga belum terbuka. Gadis itu menekan bibirnya dengan erat. mata amethystnya menjelajah tidak tentu arah. Menunggu kepasifan Hinata membuat Naruto tidak sabar.

"Aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu," cetus Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata berjengit siaga ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Seakan-akan apa yang pria itu katakan adalah sebuah bom yang mampu menghancur-leburkan seluruh hidupnya.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Gomen."

Hinata mendongak tersentak. Mata amethysnya berkedip beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Selama ini aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas insiden malam itu yang terjadi padamu. Sungguh, Hinata, aku menyesal."

Hinata merasa pertahanan dirinya melemah. Melihat Naruto menunduk dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat penuh penyesalan di hadapannya membuat hatinya terpelintir. Bibirnya bergetar menahan suara yang ingin mendesak keluar. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara begitu saja dari matanya. Menyadari itu, dengan cepat ia menghapus cairan bening itu dengan lengannya. Ia menelan ludah untuk menyamarkan suaranya yang bergetar. Sayangnya, itu tidak berhasil.

"Itu bukan salah Naruto-kun," kata Hinata. Ia kecewa dengan suaranya yang terdengar jelas bergetar.

"Tidak. Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak memintamu untuk datang."

"Itu keinginanku sendiri. Aku bisa menolak Naruto-kun saat itu kalau saja aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

Naruto mendongak menatap tepat ke mata Hinata. Sorot terluka dan bersalah nampak jelas di sepasang mata sapphire miliknya. Sekarang Hinata tahu mengapa Naruto begitu memaksakan pernikahan ini. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Hanya saja, rasanya sangat sesak mengetahui semuanya.

"Naruto-kun tidak perlu merasa bersalah ataupun bertanggung jawab hingga memaksakan hal seperti ini. Itu membuatku merasa begitu tidak berharga." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke bahu Naruto dan kembali menatap mata biru pria itu. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku maupun keluarga Naruto-kun. Pernikahan ini pun sudah terjadi. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"A-Aku mohon padamu Naruto-kun. Tolong jangan menceraikanku."

Naruto mencelus.

Ia hanya dapat terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menanggapi Hinata. Gadis itu memohon padanya, menatap tepat ke matanya dengan mata amethystnya yang serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. Hati Naruto berdesir melihat kedua mata gadis itu yang memerah.

Hinata menekankan bibirnya bersamaan. Mengamati raut wajah Naruto atas permohonannya. "A-Aku tahu itu terdengar egois. Maka dari itu, Naruto-kun bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu. Aku tidak akan mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu. Aku tidak akan menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Shion-san. Kau boleh membawanya ke rumah kapan saja, jika kau mau, akan lebih baik daripada kalian bertemu secara diam-diam di luar."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dengan takjub menatap gadis yang ia anggap adiknya itu.

"Naruto-kun tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku akan mengurung diriku di dalam kamar. Kau bisa menganggapku seperti angin lalu di rumah ini," sambungnya.

Naruto benar-benar mulai merasa terpukau dengan Hinata. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum Hinata mendahuluinya.

"Aku minta Naruto-kun untuk menjaga jarak denganku, menjauh dariku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjauh sebisa mungkin darimu. Aku.. aku akan meminimalisasi pertemuan kita sebisa mungkin meski kita berada di rumah yang sama. I-Itu saja. Oyasuminasai," salam Hinata sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterpanaan.

.

.

.

Naruto masih duduk dalam diam selama beberapa jam di ruang keluarganya. Perkataan Hinata yang begitu panjang masih terngiang di pikirannya. Mendesak masuk tanpa henti hingga rasanya Naruto tidak mampu lepas darinya. Ia menengok jam yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sambil mengacak surai lembut rambut pirangnya.

Naruto berhenti di depan kamarnya dan menatap terluka sebuah pintu yang ada di depan kamarnya. Pintu kamar Hinata tertutup, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar gadis itu. Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Beberapa barang masih terletak berantakan. Ia belum sempat merapikan kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Malam ini terasa sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar dentingan jam yang berbunyi seiring terlewatinya detik demi detik. Ia berusaha menutup kelopak matanya. Sayangnya, alam bawah sadar tidak juga datang menjemputnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur dan melepaskan segala pemikiran yang mengganggunya, tapi tidak bisa.

Getaran ponsel Naruto mengusik pendengaran pria itu. Cukup lama ia membiarkan getaran itu hingga berhenti dan bergetar untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa berniat membuka matanya, Naruto meraba-raba meraih ponsel yang ada di nakas dengan tangannya. Setelah benda persegi itu ada di tangannya, ia menggeser layarnya seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang ia tekan dengan tepat. Sebuah suara merdu menyambut pendengarannya pada detik pertama Naruto menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata suara itu.

Naruto membisu.

Matanya tertutup namun Naruto tidak terlelap. Pria itu membiarkan suara lembut itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Hanya mendengarkan hembusan nafas halus di seberang telepon.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

Kalimat itu terus mengalun dari suara wanita itu, membuat hati Naruto begitu perih dan mendamba. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia tahu ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ia sampaikan. Terlalu banyak hingga ia tidak dapat memikirkan mana yang lebih diprioritaskan.

Naruto membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik sebiru lautan yang terlihat begitu terluka. Ia menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya.

"Oyasumi," bisik Naruto pada akhirnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Hati Naruto bergetar hebat ketika mendengar suara Shion di telinganya. Gadis cantik yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu menghantarkan perasaan rindu yang aneh di dada Naruto. ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya, tidak membiarkan cahaya lampu memasuki netra sapphirenya.

Lagi.

Hanya ada dentingan jam yang terdengar mengisi kamar Naruto. Pria itu meresapi suara itu. menghitung detik yang terus berlalu. Tidak buruk untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah. Ia menikmati alunan jarum jam yang berkolaborasi dengan suara khas dari hewan malam dan sebuah teriakan mengerikan yang terdengar sangat menderita.

Mata Naruto tersentak terbuka. Tunggu, ia baru saja mendengarnya. Spontan pria itu melompat turun dari ranjangnya. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran negative, tapi, seketika ia teringat dengan Hinata.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa begitu gelisah ketika mendengarnya. Ia tidak berharap itu benar-benar suara istrinya. Tapi, Naruto tetap mengikuti instingnya. Dengan satu sentakan keras, ia membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian membuka pintu kamar depannya. Sayang, pintu itu terkunci. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Hinata?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan yang Naruto terima, membuatnya agak panik dan kembali memanggil gadis yang tidur di kamar itu. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu ketika dengan jelas ia mendengar suara Hinata jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku masuk."

"Untuk apa?" sahut Hinata dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hanya sekedar memastikan. Bukalah pintunya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjauh dariku?!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan setuju untuk itu."

"Aku tidak apa. Kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

"Buka pintunya sekarang, Hinata," desis Naruto tidak sabar.

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak membukanya maka akan kudobrak," desak Naruto berkeras.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia bersiap mendobrak pintu itu sebelum suara gesekan kunci terdengar di telinganya dan pintu pun terbuka menampilkan wajah cantik Hinata yang berbalut kaos dan celana pendek. Gadis itu memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kau kasar sekali jika mendobrak pintu kamar milik orang lain, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan Hinata dan mendesak masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Naruto cukup terpukau dengan begitu rapinya kamar Hinata.

"Tidak sopan masuk ke kamar gadis tengah malam seperti ini," gerutu Hinata saat memperhatikan Naruto yang memeriksa dengan intens seluruh sudut kamarnya. Ia merasakan perih ketika menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai gadis. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Naruto menjelajahi seluruh bagian kamar Hinata, memastikan tidak ada hal yang mengancam. Namun, tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Ia menatap mata amethyst Hinata dengan tajam, mencoba menyelami jernihnya mata indah milik gadis itu. Sesaat ia teringat dengan cerita Neji beberapa hari yang lalu tentang kondisi Hinata yang terus mengigau dalam tidurnya dan kemudian berteriak dengan keras. Naruto tidak mengerti seberapa mengerikannya jeritan Hinata hingga ia mendengarnya sendiri. Betapa memilukannya mendengar suara Hinata yang melengking kesakitan.

Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan menyeluruh. Tidak membiarkan satu bagian pun terlewat dari pengamatannya. Hinata mencoba menghapus keringat yang ada di pelipisnya. Namun, Naruto dapat mengetahui gadis itu berkeringat dingin dari kaos basah yang dikenakannya.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup liar. Hinata merasa seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah sehingga terasa memanas dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Menyadari cara Naruto memandangnya membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak dan bibirnya seperti membeku.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto terdengar agak ragu.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana pria itu bisa mengetahuinya. "Tidak," bohongnya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya yang mengerut, tidak mempercayai jawaban Hinata.

"Sekarang, keluarlah, Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata lembut. Tapi, pria itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Tidak terlihat akan mengabulkan permintaan Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau terus berdiri di sini, Naruto-kun," desaknya.

Naruto mencerna kata-kata Hinata dan menatap gadis itu serius. Ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku keluar."

Hinata menghela nafas lega melihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar. Ia mengikuti langkah pria itu. Namun, sebelum Hinata benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya, pria itu berhenti dan menatap Hinata.

"Jangan kunci pintunya! Mengerti?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Agak kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, hanya menatap Hinata dengan dalam. Membuat gadis itu merona namun tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto.

"Karena itu perintah suamimu. Jadi, kau harus menuruti kata-kataku."

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dengan malas ia menutup pintunya. Membiarkan Naruto dengan kesal berteriak protes padanya.

"Jika kau mengunci pintunya, maka akan kudobrak," ancamnya.

Hinata menahan tawa mendengar suara keluhan Naruto. Gadis itu meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Memeluk lututnya dan menopangkan dagunya di sana seperti biasa setelah ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia mengulas senyum manis.

Pagi menjelang. Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamarnya dan menyinari tubuh Hinata yang duduk meringkuk di ranjangnya. Hinata melirik jam yang ada di atas nakasnya. Waktu berlalu begitu lama bagi Hinata dan sekarang masih pukul enam pagi.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Hinata harus menghindari Naruto, itu yang gadis itu pikirkan sepanjang malam. Melihat betapa pria itu tidak memperhatikan keinginannya, membuat Hinata lebih waspada.

Dengan cepat Hinata membersihkan wajahnya dan turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Gadis itu berharap tidak melihat wajah suaminya hari ini. Melihatnya hanya akan membuat Hinata sulit untuk menghapus Naruto dari hatinya. Hinata bersyukur Naruto masih terlelap tidur di kamarnya karena ia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus bertemu dengan suaminya itu saat ini.

Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat memeluk gulingnya. Lengan kanannya refleks menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari yang menghangatkan wajahnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya hingga ia sadar waktu sudah mulai siang. Naruto mengerang kesal. Matanya masih terasa berat karena ia baru bisa tidur pukul lima pagi. Ia sibuk terjaga sepanjang malam karena merasa cemas dengan penghuni kamar depannya. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Takut-takut jika Hinata kembali menjerit. Yah, walau sepanjang malam itu tidak terjadi.

Mengingat wajah manis Hinata, membuat Naruto seketika berlari ke kamar gadis itu. Pria itu harus memastikan keadaan Hinata. Ia membuka pintu kamar istrinya, tapi ia tidak di sana. Naruto mencari di setiap ruangan yang ada di lantai atas rumahnya. Namun, nihil.

Ia berjalan agak panik mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Naruto menjadi sepanik ini ketika menyadari ketiadaan Hinata. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dan hampir saja ia tersungkur ke belakang karena kaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Gadis itu memekik kaget ketika melihat Naruto yang begitu cepat menuruni tangga hingga menimbulkan bunyi lantai kayu yang berderak. "N-Naruto-kun," pekiknya.

"Ohayou, Hinata," sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Pria itu begitu lega melihat kehadiran gadis itu yang berdiri dengan tegap di depannya.

"Ohayou," balas Hinata dengan cepat dan beranjak menjauh dari Naruto.

Sayangnya, suaminya itu menahan pergelangan tangannya sebelum Hinata benar-benar tidak terjangkau olehnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto menyadari istrinya yang telah berpakaian dengan rapi.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di pergelangan tangannya. Jantungnya sudah berdebar di hari sepagi ini karena pria itu. "Ke kampus, tentu saja."

Naruto menggumam mengerti.

"Biar kuantar," tawarnya.

Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan kejadian ini. Ia menatap Naruto tajam dan menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak perlu."

Dengan segenap tenaga ia berhasil membebaskan tangannya dari tangan besar Naruto. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berjalan ke luar rumahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum pahit.

.

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Doumo, minnasan. Chapter 4 sudah diupdate XD *entah mengapa Author merasa updatenya lebih cepat ya? Mungkin hanya perasaan Author saja. Ha ha

Author nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Jadi, see you next chapter aja \^^/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Hinata duduk dengan gugup di dalam bus. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, akan tetapi ia agak heran mengapa Naruto tidak memaksa untuk mengantar Hinata ke kampus dan berakhir dengan gadis itu yang menaiki bus seorang diri. Waktu masih cukup pagi bagi orang-orang untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Hinata bersyukur hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

Rencana Hinata untuk menghindar bertemu Naruto telah gagal pagi ini. Ia masih terus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menghindari pria itu. Harusnya ia bersyukur karena Naruto tidak memaksa untuk mengantarnya. Pria itu terus melakukannya sebelum mereka menikah. Hinata merasa bersyukur dengan pernikahan ini, kalau begitu. Ia tidak perlu membuat keluarganya cemas setiap kali dirinya berada di rumah. Ia juga tidak perlu berusaha menampilkan senyumannya dan bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu berada di dalam kamarnya dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri di sana.

Naruto tidak akan peduli padanya. Lagipula, Hinata telah meminta pria itu untuk menganggapnya tidak ada di rumah itu. Hinata sudah memberi kebebasan padanya. Hanya saja, sikap Naruto malam tadi membuat Hinata harus memikirkan kembali berbagai hal.

Hinata turun di halte dekat kampusnya. Berjalan sendirian menikmati langit cerah di atasnya. Menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Ia menghembuskan nafas mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang gelisah dengan liar. Hinata menyadari kemajuan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka jika tubuhnya dapat bereaksi lebih baik dari yang ia duga. Mungkin karena ia selalu memaksakan keberanian di pikirannya sehingga ia tidak lagi merasa sangat takut seperti pertama kali ia keluar dari rumahnya dulu. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bereaksi berlebihan saat pria-pria menatapnya.

Ia tidak lagi menggigil ketakutan. Ia tidak lagi panik ketika berada di tempat umum―saat ia bersama teman-temannya, tentu saja. Ia bisa melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa di sang hari. Bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di hidupnya. Tapi, hati Hinata masih terus merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman berada di luar rumahnya. Ia hanya tidak takut, namun bukan berarti Hinata tidak merasa cemas. Ia hanya khawatir kejadian itu akan terulang kembali.

Gadis itu masih tidak berani keluar di malam hari. Selama sebulan lebih ia berhasil mengatur jadwalnya agar terbebas dari kegiatan yang memungkinkannya berada di luar rumah saat malam tiba. Hinata merasa beruntung selalu mendapat sebuah alasan untuk kabur dari segala kewajibannya.

Setelah kejadian dengan Kiba yang sudah lama berlalu, membuat Hinata harus berusaha lebih keras menutupi semuanya. Yah, mungkin karena aktingnya selama ini, membuat Hinata terlihat lebih natural daripada seharusnya korban pemerkosaan alami. Ia harus mengakui bakat aktingnya yang mengagumkan.

Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Di pagi hari seperti ini, senyummu terlihat berat, Senpai."

Hinata mundur selangkah ketika menyadari seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Toneri-kun," katanya.

"Eh? Aku sudah menyapamu beberapa kali. Tapi, sepertinya kau terlalu terbuai dalam lamunanmu, Hinata-senpai."

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan anggun. " Benarkah? Ah, maaf."

Toneri tersenyum miring.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, senpai?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja beberapa minggu terakhir aku selalu memperhatikanmu bertingkah aneh," aku Toneri dengan senyum masam.

Hinata merasa jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Perasaan waspada membuat telapak tangannya menggelenyar. Dengan erat ia memegang tepi rok pendeknya dan menatap Toneri aneh. "Sejak kapan?"

"Mmm.. Pertengahan musim dingin?" jawabnya tidak yakin. "Apa ada yang terjadi? Jika kau memiliki masalah, aku bisa membantumu."

"T-Tidak ada yang terjadi. Semua baik-baik saja. Apa itu mengganggumu?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya menanti dengan cemas jawaban pria di hadapannya.

Toneri mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa kau agak kesulitan. Itu saja."

"Aa, s-sou desuka."

Angin berhembus menggerakkan helaian rambut indigo milik Hinata. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya memanas untuk suatu alasan. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan bersama Toneri dalam diam. Entah mengapa, ia agak berdebar berjalan bersama pria itu saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuka mulutnya karena berusaha menenangkan dentuman jantungnya. Dengan malu melirik Toneri dari sudut matanya.

Pria itu berjalan dengan santai di samping Hinata. Pipi pucatnya sedikit memerah karena udara dingin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Yah, sejujurnya aku sedikit khawatir," cetusnya tiba-tiba.

Mata Hinata membulat lebar. Ia menoleh pada Toneri dengan cepat.

"Aku yakin semua orang juga berpikir hal yang sama. Kaichou juga begitu. Ia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu, Senpai."

"Sai-san?"

"Hn. Kau akan menemuinya hari ini?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa agak gugup untuk bertemu sahabat Naruto itu setelah Toneri mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Bukan karena Hinata merasa takut, tetapi karena ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat pria yang memiliki afeksi padanya.

Sudah beberapa tahun lalu ketika Sai menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Hanya saja, perasaannya pada Naruto harus membuat gadis itu menolak perasaan pria berwajah dingin itu. Selama ini, Hinata berpikir jika Sai sudah tidak menyukainya lagi karena ia telah memiliki Ino di sisinya. Tapi, mengetahui jika Sai masih memperhatikannya, membuat hati Hinata menjadi gelisah. Ia tidak percaya diri untuk menghadapi pria itu. Bukan berarti ia yakin Sai benar-benar masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Tapi, tetap saja bagi Hinata rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Toneri berpisah dari Hinata tepat di depan gedung fakultas mereka. Pria itu mengatakan ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya. Ia nyamankan dirinya di kursi. Melihat pemandangan halaman kampusnya dari jendela, mata amethystnya secara tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan Toneri dengan seorang gadis cantik yang duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Gadis itu bicara dengan riang pada pria bersurai putih itu.

Hinata merasa hatinya menghangat melihat hubungan kedua pasangan itu. Kedua sudut bibir ranumnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang mempesona. Matanya dengan bersinar mengamati percakapan kouhainya di bawah pohon sakura.

Mendadak hati Hinata berdebar melihat gadis itu yang menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Toneri dalam gerakan cepat. Hinata merasa wajahnya terbakar malu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis di depan kelas. Ia memegang erat dada bagian kirinya, tepat ke jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Entah mengapa, ia jadi teringat sosok Naruto pagi tadi. Pria itu terlihat berantakan dengan matanya yang lelah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dia begitu seksi?!" gerutu Hinata kesal.

Kedua tangan Hinata terlipat di atas meja dan dengan malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana hingga suara teman-temannya satu per satu memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

"Hinata," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sahabat bersurai pinknya. Gadis itu tertawa tertahan melihat wajah Hinata yang memandangnya dengan sayu.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk polos yang seketika membuat wajah Sakura memerah padam. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Ia baru saja mengakui jika ia tidak tidur semalaman dan sekarang dengan panik ia harus memikirkan sebuah alasan yang harus ia berikan pada Sakura. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengaku lembur hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas, atau mungkin ia harus beralasan terkena insomnia mendadak. Tapi, kenapa?

Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan gadis di depannya saat ini. Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang terus berganti dari bingung, kesal, tidak percaya, bersemangat, dan malu. Hinata mengedipkan matanya perlahan, mencoba mencermati gumaman gadis itu.

"Cih, kurang ajar. Apa dia mengajakmu melakukannya semalaman, Hinata?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya polos.

Pikirannya sedang tidak dapat terpusat pada percakapannya dengan Sakura sehingga ia tidak bisa dengan tanggap menangkap pembicaraan yang gadis musim semi itu utarakan padanya.

"Melakukan 'itu'. Tsk, kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, Hinata. Hah, aku merasa kasihan padamu harus mengikuti kuliah setelah menghabiskan malam pertamamu. Lihatlah, matamu terlihat sembab," tukasnya.

Hinata membuka mulutnya menganga. Bahkan ketika pikirannya sibuk mencari alasan. Sakura memberikan alasan yang tepat pada Hinata. Itu yang biasanya pengantin baru lakukan. Tapi… Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Sakura.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukanku tentang pernikahanmu?" protes Sakura dengan sebal. Raut marah nampak di kedua mata hijaunya.

"Ssstt.. B-Bisakah kau bicara dengan pelan Sakura-san?" pinta Hinata panik dengan telunjuk yang menekan erat mulutnya. Meminta Sakura untuk menurunkan nada suaranya yang tinggi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia menurunkan suaranya setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"I-Itu.. A-Aku baru saja ingin memberitahumu," bohong Hinata memberi alasan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun mengenai pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Hinata pikir itu tidak ada gunanya. Pernikahan mereka hanya akan berakhir dan Naruto akan pergi ke dalam dekapan Shion. Tapi, ia tidak terpikir hal lain.

"Aa. Harusnya kau memberitahuku lebih awal. Apa Ino sudah tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Belum. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Bisakah kita jaga rahasia ini? Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman."

"Tentu saja. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengajakmu bermain hingga membuatmu tidak tidur semalaman? Keterlaluan sekali pria itu!" amuk Sakura.

Hinata menekan bibirnya bersamaan, menahan malu. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa menggunakan kata halus untuk mengungkapkan hubungan seksnya.

"S-Sakura-san!" pekik Hinata kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang memanas. Padahal Hinata tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Akan tetapi, mendengar pemikiran Sakura membuat wajah Hinata memanas sampai keubun-ubun. "K-Kami tidak melakukannya," bantahnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hee? Kalau tidak, lantas kenapa kau tidak tidur semalaman? Wajahmu terlihat begitu lelah, Hinata," kata Sakura.

Mata Hinata terbelalak dan kembali panik dengan sendirinya. "A-Ah, e-eto, maksudku, kami tidak melakukannya semalaman. S-Sakura-san, kau membuatku malu," bisik Hinata. Wajah manisnya memerah padam.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat reaksi teman baiknya. Ia menyerah untuk menggoda gadis itu. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kekkon suru omedetou ne," lirihnya tulus.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas ranjangnya setelah melihat kepergian Hinata pagi ini. Ia merasa sangat khawatir membiarkan istrinya itu pergi ke kampusnya sendirian. Naruto tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata keluar dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia selalu berusaha menemani kemanapun Hinata pergi. Meski, gadis itu selalu saja menolak keras tawarannya. Tapi Naruto tahu jika dalam hati gadis itu merasa lega dengan kehadirannya.

Naruto menyadari jika Hinata tidak sekuat yang ia kira, namun ia juga tidak berpikir Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah. Setelah kejadian malam itu, Naruto selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Terutama ketika ia mengingat bagaimana _shock attack_ yang dialami gadis itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin mengurangi ketakutan yang Hinata rasakan.

Naruto berniat mengantarnya pagi ini. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri. Naruto berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk pada istrinya itu. Naruto memijat kepalanya pelan. Setelah tidur tambahan beberapa jam, rasa pening di kepalanya mulai berkurang. Ia beranjak turun ke dapur saat mendengar bunyi keras dari perutnya.

Sinar matahari dengan terang masuk menyinari setiap sisi sudut rumahnya. Naruto baru saja sadar jika saat ini sudah tengah hari. Ia meringis ngeri teringat betapa besar amukan yang akan ia dapat dari Sasuke karena tidak memberitahukan keterlambatannya. Ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Sialnya, perutnya meraung minta makanan.

Mata sapphire milik Naruto terbelalak dan mulutnya ternganga ketika melihat berbagai sajian makanan ada di atas meja makannya. Ia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana baiknya hati Hinata.

Awalnya Naruto berpikir jika gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh ingin Naruto menjauh darinya―walaupun, Naruto tidak akan mengabulkannya. Ia berpikir Hinata akan bersikap acuh padanya. Tetapi, setelah melihat betapa gadis itu masih tetap memperhatikannya membuat hati Naruto menghangat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh darimu jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Naruto menarik kursi dan memasukkan sesumpit nasi dan karage ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya merekah lebar dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Matanya bersinar penuh semangat setelah mencicipi kelezatan masakan istrinya itu. Ia merasa dapat menghabiskan seluruh isi piring-piring di hadapannya saat ini tanpa ada satu pun yang tersisa.

Suasana hati pria Namikaze itu membaik setelah memenuhi kebutuhan makanannya. Ia bersiul santai sembari menaiki tangga. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat entah karena apa. Bahkan ia merasa sanggup menerima amukan dari Sasuke setelah ini.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya tepat saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Naruto membaca pesan dari Neji yang menanyakan apakah Hinata berteriak lagi dalam tidurnya. Naruto mengetikkan jawabannya dengan cepat. Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga sebuah pesan kembali ia dapat. Neji akan menemuinya di kantor, sehingga Naruto dengan bergegas mandi dan pergi ke kantornya.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ perusahaannya. Dengan wajah serius berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia melepas jasnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan jas kemudian sedikit melonggarkan dasinya setelah mendengarkan jadwal yang dipaparkan oleh sekretarisnya. Ia melihat beberapa dokumen yang sudah ada di atas mejanya. Mata birunya dengan teliti menyapu seluruh kalimat yang tercetak di kertas-kertas penting itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu kursi dan mengulas cengiran lebar dengan terpaksa.

"Jangan memasang cengiran bodohmu itu, Dobe," tandas Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tegap ke sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar nada sinis Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Setelah mendapat pesan dari kakak iparnya, suasana hati Naruto menurun tajam. Ia tidak berminat untuk mengacau atau melucu seperti biasanya. Neji mengingatkannya tentang keadaan Hinata yang kembali membuat lubang di hatinya.

"Kau melewatkan rapat pagi ini. Dan di mana kau saat itu?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menatap acuh pada wajah tampan sahabatnya. "Di ranjang."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan istrimu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau menikmatinya, ha?"

"Oi, ke mana kau akan mengarahkan pembicaraan ini, Teme?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Ke mana menurutmu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malas. "Terserah," katanya tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu kau tukang tidur, tapi, datang ke kantor setelah waktu makan siang selesai? Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Memerangkap Naruto ke dalam mata hitamnya yang dingin dan menakutkan. Pria itu menyamankan dirinya di sandaran sofa, sangat berkebalikan dengan pandangan buas yang terpancar di matanya.

"Aku tidur seharian, Teme. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak tidur malam tadi," aku Naruto dengan masam. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan memberitahukan bahwa ia merasa begitu lelah.

Pria Uchiha itu hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat menanggapi kawannya itu. Perhatiannya terfokus pada langit yang ada di belakang Naruto. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang membuka suaranya. Naruto membiarkan kesunyian mengisi ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya berkelana tidak menentu. Memikirkan kapan Neji akan datang ke kantornya.

Bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, pintu ruangan Naruto diketuk dan kemudian memunculkan seorang pria berwajah dingin dengan surai coklat panjangnya. Naruto menatap Neji dengan tajam. Ia mempersilakan pria itu untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke di sofa. Naruto mendorong kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia memilih untuk duduk di depan Neji.

"Kau ingin minum?" tawarnya bersikap sopan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Neji.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap meja di depannya. Merasa gugup untuk memandang lawan bicaranya. Sasuke yang ikut teribat dalam lingkaran memuakkan itu, membuka suranya. Sangat aneh menyadari Naruto hanya membisu tanpa kata. Jika itu hanya Neji dan dirinya, mungkin pria itu bisa memakluminya. Tapi, ini adalah Namikaze Naruto yang bergabung bersamanya. Pria bersurai pirang itu serasa mengusirnya dari sana.

"Apakah aku harus pergi?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah menurunkan salah satu kaki yang tadi ia topang setelah Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Naruto cepat yang secara langsung mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Neji. "Setelah aku memikirkannya, kurasa Sasuke mungkin dapat membantu," jelasnya hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya, penasaran dengan topic bahasan yang kedua orang sahabatnya akan diskusikan tanpa dirinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Neji yang terlihat ketus dan Naruto yang terlihat frustasi. Semakin menambah rasa penasarannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali merilekskan punggungnya di punggung sofa dan menopangkan salah satu kakinya ke atas kaki lainnya.

Neji menghela nafas berat setelah menyerah dengan kehadiran pria Uchiha itu. "Apa dia mengigau lagi semalam?"

Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Naruto mengangguk lemah. Otak jeniusnya selalu berguna untuk segala hal. Bahkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak ketahui.

"Apa dia menjerit lagi?" tanya Neji yang lebih mirip seperti sedang menginterogasi seorang penjahat.

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menikmati alur pembicaraan Neji dan Naruto. Ia menyadari Neji yang membuang nafas lelah.

"Kukira ini akan berhasil. Tapi, sepertinya tidak," bisiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Neji."

"Tidak perlu. Percuma saja."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Neji saat ini. Berbagai pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. Namun, ia ragu harus mengatakan pada pria itu atau tidak.

"Bagaimana sikapnya padamu?" tanya Neji. Mata amethystnya menatap tajam tepat ke mata sapphire Naruto. Sejenak pria kembaran Minato itu tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Tapi, ia memilih untuk terbuka. Lagipula, Neji bukan orang asing baginya.

"Dia menghindariku," lirihnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti merasa bahwa dirinya sangat menjijikkan untuk berada di sisimu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Neji," kata Naruto frustasi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang pada lututnya.

"Aku merasa tidak membantu sama sekali di sini," ujar Sasuke saat tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk melanjutkan percakapan antara Neji dan Naruto. Ia menatap dingin kedua pria di depannya yang terlihat kehilangan akal. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka yang tidak bisa Sasuke jelaskan. Melihat ke dalam mata sahabatnya membuat Sasuke menyadari betapa berat perasaan pria itu saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Jelas sekali itu akan menganggu kerja Naruto beberapa hari ke depan.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan Hinata?" terka Sasuke yang langsung membuat tubuh Naruto dan Neji menegang bersamaan.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha, hn?" sindir Neji.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Teme?" tanya Naruto takjub. "Kami bahkan tidak menyebut namanya."

"Kau tidak bisa meragukan kecerdasanku, Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Seketika kedua mulut pria di hadapan Sasuke terbungkam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya, sehingga membuat Sasuke harus menerka-nerka sendiri jawabannya.

"Hinata mengalami pemerkosaan," lirih Naruto dengan berat.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu lebih detail tentang kejadian itu. Ia sangat sadar bahwa kenyataan itu bahkan terlalu berat baik bagi Naruto maupun Neji ungkapkan padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, inikah alasan kau menikahinya, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada sahabat bersurai ravennya itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya. "Tidak juga," sergahnya cepat.

"Hn. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menikahi Hinata di saat kau sangat tergila-gila pada Shion."

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi, Sasuke," desis Naruto merasa muak.

"Mengapa kau tidak membawanya ke psikiater untuk pemulihan psikisnya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Hinata selalu menolak untuk itu. Kami tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia sangat keras kepala," jelas Neji.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajah tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekpresi yang nyata. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi ke sana, Naruto?"

Sontak Naruto menatap marah pada Sasuke. Wajah tannya memerah karena kesal. "Aku tidak gila, Teme."

Meskipun, Naruto menatap marah padanya. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah polosnya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan amukan pria bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Diamlah, dan dengarkan penjelasannya Naruto," perintah Neji.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau gila, Dobe."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kau bisa pergi ke sana dan meminta saran. Kau suaminya, kan? Kau berperan besar untuk pemulihan istrimu."

Neji merenung memproses penjelasan Sasuke di otaknya. Sebuah kecerahan nampak di wajahnya setelah sekian lama terlihat begitu murung.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku harus ke sana? Orang yang melihatku pasti akan mengira aku memiliki gangguan mental."

"Mungkinkah itu salah satu alasan Hinata menolak keras untuk pergi ke psikiater?" terka Neji. Ia menatap Naruto dalam. Seakan semua pikirannya mulai terbuka dengan lebar.

Naruto pun menatap Neji dengan terpukau. Ia bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Dobe."

"Sialan kau, Teme," rutuk Naruto dengan kesal. Pria dingin itu memang tidak bisa melihat suasana untuk mengolok-olok dirinya.

"Kau bisa menemui Tsunade-baasan, kan? Dasar bodoh."

Perkataan Sasuke memberikan pencerahan pada Naruto. Pria itu dengan bersemangat melompat dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk erat Sasuke. Pria bersurai itu bergidik ngeri dan mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Sankyu, Teme. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan," puji Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang terlihat begitu terpukau. Bahkan pria itu tanpa sadar melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan menemui Tsunade-baachan pulang nanti," seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Naruto." Neji mengungkapkan ketulusannya saat menatap netra teduh Naruto. Pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sasuke, sehingga ia hanya bisa menjabat tangan Sasuke sebagai seorang pria.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan tidak tenang menuju ke sebuah gedung yang berada di bagian selatan Universitas Konoha. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Sai di ruang klub. Pria itu berkata ada sesuatu yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Hinata. Merasa sungkan karena selalu mengelak ajakan Sai untuk bertemu, Hinata memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri kali ini. Ia sudah memutuskannya matang-matang.

Langit mulai jingga ketika Hinata menaiki tangga gedung klub. Ia menjadi gelisah memikirkan seberapa lama Sai akan bicara dengannya. Hinata benci malam hari. memikirkannya saja membuat tubuh gadis itu menggigil. Dengan keras Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang dengan rasa sakit di bibirnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam satu buangan nafas. Kedua tangan Hinata menggenggam dengan erat tali tas punggungnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri deretan ruang klub dan berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri dengan punggung yang bersandar nyaman di depan ruang klub lukis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar. Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah Hinata.

"Toneri-kun?"

"Kau datang," katanya. Toneri menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegap di hadapan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Di dalam hanya ada Kaichou, jadi kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan menunggumu di sini." Toneri membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu di belakangnya. Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

Sai duduk dengan nyaman menghadap jendela. Dengan tekun menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas. Hinata mengintip dari balik bahu tegap pria itu dan memandang kanvas itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Sangat mengagumkan seperti biasanya, Sai-san." Hinata tidak pernah berbohong untuk sebuah mahakarya yang diciptakan oleh senpainya itu. Ia selalu mengagumi setiap goresan demi goresan yang Sai torehkan di kanvasnya.

Pria yang dipuji itu, menghentikan gerakan kuasnya dan menoleh menatap wajah manis di sampingnya. "Kau sudah datang, Hinata-san."

Sai berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan peralatan lukisnya di atas meja. Ia tepuk bahu Toneri pelan dan ikut bersandar pada meja di samping temannya itu. Mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua pasang mata di hadapnnya membuat Hinata bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan debaran jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

"Apakah yang lain tidak datang?" Hinata berjalan mendekat ke jendela yang terbuka. Ia biarkan angin sejuk menerpa kulit wajahnya untuk menenangkan kegugupannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," ujar Sai.

Hinata mengangguk malu dan menatap Sai yang memasang senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Bukannya membuat Hinata lega melainkan melihat pria itu membuat Hinata merinding ngeri.

"Apa yang ingin kau diskusikan, Sai-san?" tanya Hinata tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia menyadari matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum langit menggelap.

"Pertama, aku merasa perlu memberimu peringatan karena mengabaikan klub ini begitu lama," kata Sai masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Hanya saja, mata pria itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesal pria itu.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

"Kedua, kita harus segera mempersiapkan promosi untuk menarik anggota baru," lanjutnya.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Selama lebih dari sebulan Hinata tidak pernah datang ke klub, sehingga ia melupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurus kegiatan klubnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan mempersiapkannya segera," kata Hinata.

Sai mengangguk kemudian duduk di meja panjang di depanya. Pria itu menatap Hinata dan memintanya untuk bergabung dengannya.

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama segala hal yang Sai katakan. Sesekali memberikan saran pada kaichounya itu. Namun, tidak dapat Hinata pungkiri, konsentrasinya mendadak pecah ketika menatap langit dari balik jendela. Kakinya mulai bergetar hebat di bawah meja. Hinata menekan tangannya dengan erat pada roknya. Hatinya mulai merasa begitu cemas. Ia menggerakkan matanya dengan gelisah menatap Sai dan jarum jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa agar pembicaraan ini lekas berakhir.

Beberapa jam berlalu hingga rasanya dada Hinata terasa sesak dan air mata mendesak keluar dari matanya. Hinata tidak mungkin menangis tanpa alasan di depan dua orang rekannya. Sangat tidak lucu, dan tentu saja memalukan.

Otak Hinata bekerja dengan cepat memikirkan bagaimana ia harus kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tidak lagi berani untuk berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Hinata takut orang itu akan datang. Tapi, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus berada di kampusnya. Itu sama saja dengan berjalan sendirian. Sama menakutkannya.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Hinata-san." Sai menatapnya lekat yang membuat hati Hinata mencelus. "Apa aku menahanmu di sini?"

Hinata menatap Sai dengan ragu. Bibirnya menekan erat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara lembutnya. "Eto, sebenarnya aku memiliki janji dengan N-Naruto-kun," katanya berbohong. Dengan susah payah mempertahankan tatapannya pada Sai. Ia tidak ingin pria itu tahu jika ia sedang berbohong.

Dan sepertinya ia berhasil melakukannya. Sai mengangguk kemudian mendorong kursinya. Pria itu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Hinata menatap Toneri yang duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu mangulas senyum tipis.

Hinata dengan sengaja memperpendek langkah kakinya sehingga ia beberapa kali harus tertinggal oleh kedua orang yang sedang serius bercakap-cakap di depannya. Pikirannya tidak berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan besar Naruto tidak akan datang. Tentu saja. Hinata hanya asal menyebutkan nama suaminya itu.

"Apa Naruto datang menjemputnya?" tanya Sai ketika mereka hampir sampai gerbang. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu hingga dia datang," ujar Sai yang membuat Hinata tercengang. "Kau pulanglah lebih dulu, Toneri," kata Sai.

Toneri memandang Sai dengan enggan. Namun, kemudian ia menatap Hinata dan menghela nafas. Hinata mengulas senyum pada pria itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Toneri tidak yakin.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sai menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang buruk, Toneri?" tanyanya. Wajah tampannya tersenyum menakutkan.

Toneri mengangkat bahunya. tanpa rasa takut balas menatap Sai dengan lekat. "Siapa yang tahu," katanya berkeras. Bibirnya dengan ringan membentuk sebuah seringai.

Sai tersenyum lebar. Kulit pucatnya terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar lampu. Hinata menggenggam tangannya erat di depan dadanya. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ikut tegang melihat perdebatan dua pria tampan di hadapannya.

Pada akhirnya Toneri mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Hinata berdua. Kekasih Ino itu mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman kampus. Jantung Hinata berdesir gelisah dan takut. Ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat seiring waktu berlalu. Kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman. Hinata tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus menunggu di tempat ini. Naruto tidak akan pernah datang karena ia tidak pernah memintanya..

"Sepertinya Naruto belum datang. Haruskah aku mengantarmu?"

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga membuat Sai mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran.

"T-Tidak perlu, Sai-san. Naruto-kun akan segera datang," elaknya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menghubunginya?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya bersekongkol dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"A-Ah, benar," sahut Hinata mengiyakan.

Hinata berpura-pura mencari ponselnya ke dalam tas. Sementara otaknya tidak berhenti memikirkan pilihan untuk menelepon Naruto atau tidak. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak dan ia ingin menangis.

Gadis itu merasa takut meski ia tidak sendirian. Matanya bergerak gelisah memandang beberapa gedung yang lampunya telah dimatikan, membuatnya semakin gusar.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan menekan nomor Naruto yang sudah berada di luar kepalanya. Ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan mendengarkan nada sambung dengan cemas.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang berukuran sangat besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Pria itu mengenang kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke rumah itu. Ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan masuk ke sebuah ruang tamu yang sangat luas. Tanpa merasa sungkan, ia berjalan memasuki bagian dalam rumah neneknya itu.

"Naruto!" Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik memekik kaget melihat kedatangannya.

Naruto mengembangkan cengiran lebar pada wanita itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memberikan pelukan sayang pada neneknya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke rumah ini," bisiknya, mengenang.

Tsunade melepas pelukan cucunya dan dengan tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya dengan keras. Naruto mengerang kesakitan merasakan panas yang menjalar di punggungnya. "Ittai, Baachan!"

"Itu karena kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu," balasnya kesal.

Naruto meringis menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Kaachan sudah memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. "Dasar kalian ini sama saja. Tidak bisakah kau mengabariku terlebih dulu?" protesnya.

"Gomen, Baachan. Pernikahannya sangat mendadak," jelas Naruto.

Tsunade mengangkat keningnya yang berkerut. Matanya menatap bingung pada cucunya. "Aku agak terkejut mendengar kau menikah dengan Hinata, bukan dengan Shion."

"Sepertinya semua orang berpikir begitu," sesal Naruto.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tsunade menatap pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya penuh curiga.

"Apakah seorang cucu tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumah neneknya sendiri? Kau jahat sekali, Tsunade-baachan," keluh Naruto. Pria itu berpura-pura memasang wajah kecewa yang justru mendapat seringai mengejek dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Cih, aku tidak mempercayainya. Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?"

"Hm, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan padamu, Baachan."

Tsunade menatap lekat ke dalam mata Naruto. Ia melihat keseriusan di mata pria itu. Tsunade mengangguk menyetujui dan melangkahkan kakinya.

Kedatangan Naruto tidak untuk berbasa-basi. Pria itu menyadari betapa pentingnya kedatangannya ini bagi kehidupan Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Tsunade menuju ruang kerjanya.

Naruto duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja wanita itu. Ia menunggu neneknya untuk bergabung bersamanya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa begitu gugup. Kerongkongannya terasa kering hingga sangat susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Tsunade meletakkan satu gelas wine di hadapan Naruto dan menyesap sendiri gelas miliknya.

"Masih saja pemabuk," komentar Naruto.

"Masih lebih baik daripada aku tidak memberimu minuman, bocah," balasnya.

Naruto menenggak habis cairan berwarna merah di hadapannya. Ia berdeham sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Baachan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan _pasca traumatic_?"

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Ia sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan dan tatapan serius di mata pria itu. Naruto belum pernah sekalipun menatapnya seperti itu. Ia tahu jika cucunya sedang tidak ingin diajak bercanda saat ini.

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu." Sesaat Naruto terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku sebagai seorang dokter, maka tidak ada yang boleh kau snmbunyikan dariku," kata Tsunade tegas.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Tsunade lekat. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. "Ini tentang Hinata. Ia terus berteriak dalam tidurnya setelah malam itu. Aku sangat frustasi, Baachan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantunya. Ia selalu terbangun dengan mata lelah seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Wajahnya juga terlihat begitu pucat."

Tsunade menopang dagunya. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto ketika pria itu menceritakan semuanya. "Pasti sangat berat, hm?"

Naruto mengiyakan muram.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata?"

"Eh?"

"Kau masih mencintai Shion?"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tsunade. Bagaimana perasaannya sendiri? Naruto tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ia merenung sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang segala hal sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi, aku sangat menyayangi Hinata, Baachan. Kau tahu itu."

Tsunade mengangguk menyetujui.

"Naruto, pernahkah kau berpikir untuk melupakan Shion dan berusaha membuka hatimu untuk Hinata?"

Naruto tercengang.

Ia sudah membuat keputusan sejak jauh hari untuk melupkan Shion di hidupnya. Meski sangat berat, Naruto mampu melakukannya hingga saat ini. Tapi, ia tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencintai Hinata sebagai seorang wanita. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu.

Naruto sangat menyadari jika Hinata bukan lagi anak kecil seperti yang ia anggap selama ini. Dan sialnya, tubuhnya pun mengakui akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki perasaan lebih pada Hinata," bisiknya lemah.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah," kata Tsunade.

Naruto tersentak dan mendongak menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus melakukannya.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar Hinata mencintaimu, Naruto?" Tsunade berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan ke sebuah buffet. Ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya dan kembali berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu. Tapi, Hinata tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai anikinya. Aku perlu memberitahumu satu hal. Hinata menganggapmu sebagai orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya. Bahkan dari caranya memandangmu, sangat jelas ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu." Tsunade berhenti untuk menyesap minumannya. Ia memandang Naruto yang terbelalak kaget. Tsunade tersenyum miring. "Aku selalu memerhatikan kalian selama ini."

Naruto hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan di tengah padang kering. Sesaat otaknya berhenti untuk bekerja.

"Jika kau ingin menolongnya, cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membantunya," kata Tsunade menatapnya lembut.

"Hinata ingin menjaga jarak dariku," aku Naruto terluka.

"Sudah seharusnya. Jadilah orang yang aktif, bocah. Aku tahu kau bukan lagi anak yang polos," ejek Tsunade.

Kepala Naruto berkedut kesal. "Oi, Baachan, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" desaknya tidak terima.

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mengulas seringai tipis.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!" bentak Naruto saat Tsunade meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dari kejauhan Naruto mendengar neneknya itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Chikuso," desisnya di antara geraman giginya.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di keramaian malam jalanan kota Konoha. Seseorang meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia bergegas pergi dari rumah Tsunade.

Sosok orang yang ditemuinya terlihat berdiri di jembatan layang seorang diri, memperhatikan kendaaan yang berlalu-lalang di bawahnya. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat sangat rapuh berdiri di tengah dinginnya udara malam. Surai panjangnya bertiup seiring hembusan angin. Naruto memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Ia tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari gadis itu. Menatapnya di bawah sinar bulan, membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping gadis itu, namun ia tidak berniat membuka suaranya.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan anggun. Menatapnya dengan kilau matanya yang cemerlang. "Naruto." Suara lembutnya mengalun di telinga Naruto bagaikan bisikan seorang dewi. "Kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama."

Naruto tidak mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia tatap gadis itu datar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Wanita itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Naruto," pintanya.

Hati Naruto bergetar. Angin malam terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulitnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan di samping tubuhnya, menahan gelenyar aneh di dadanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Shion?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Shion melengkungkan bibirnya malas membentuk senyuman. "Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Mm, konbanwa."

"Dingin sekali," cetus Shion masam. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Tidak boleh?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tatap Shion dengan dalam. Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika Shion dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan telapak tangannya yang dingin ke pipi tannya. Namun, pria itu hanya bergeming.

"Kau masih belum berubah. Tapi, kau terlihat lelah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dalam bisikan lembut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menggenggam tangan Shion di pipinya. Ia turunkan tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya lembut sebelum melepaskannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Shion mengangguk paham. Gadis itu mengunci pandangan Naruto di matanya. Bibir gadis itu bergerak lembut menyebut namanya. "Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya berdesir nyeri ketika melihat mata gadis itu yang menatapnya nanar. Getaran ponselnya menyentak kesadaran Naruto. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celananya. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Suara Hinata terdengar serak di telinga Naruto, menimbulkan perasaan waspada di hatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa khawatir ketika mendapat telepon dari Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan gadis yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata justru memanggil namanya. Suara gadis itu semakin membuat hati Naruto berdebar takut. Dengan panik, ia berlari menuju mobilnya terparkir. "Kau dimana?" tanyanya cemas.

"A-Aku masih di kampus," jawab Hinata terbata.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana." Naruto memasang sabuk pengamannya dan dengan segara memutus sambungan telepon. Pria itu menginjak gasnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak mempedulikan batas kecepatan yang seharusnya ia patuhi.

Bayangan tentang Hinata masih berada di kampusnya di waktu selarut ini, membuat Naruto tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan gadis itu hingga selarut ini. Naruto cemas jika ternyata Hinata sedang merasa ketakutan saat ini. Kejadian malam itu pasti membuat gadis itu tidak berani berada di luar rumahnya ketika langit menggelap.

Wajah Naruto memucat melihat jam yang ada di mobilnya. Ia mendecih dan menambah laju mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit, kampus Hinata tertangkap di mata sapphire Naruto. Dengan segera ia parkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia melompat turun dari mobilnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat gadis itu sedang duduk meringkuk di bangku sendirian. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik lengannya yang terlipat. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dapat ia lihat jika tubuh gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat.

"Hinata?" bisik Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar suaranya. Hati Naruto mencelus mendapati pipi basah gadis itu dan matanya yang memerah.

"Kau baik-baik sa―" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba Hinata menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Agak ragu Naruto mengalungkan lengannya memeluk punggung kecil Hinata. Namun, ketika menyadari tangan gadis itu yang bergetar mencengekram kemejanya, Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri betapa takutnya Hinata saat ini. Dengan lembut ia peluk gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya. Ia biarkan air mata Hinata membasahi kemejanya. Naruto menatap hampa pemandangan di hadapannya. .

Cengkeraman tangan Hinata pada kemejanya mulai mengendur perlahan. Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Hinata dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat gadis itu. Selama beberapa saat, mata Naruto dan mata Hinata hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Naruto merasa hatinya dipelintir melihat sorot terluka dan ketakutan yang terpancar di kedua mata amethyst itu. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata Hinata. Naruto tidak kuasa menahan gejolak aneh di hatinya. Seketika ia teringat dengan kata-kata Tsunade. Naruto menatap Hinata dalam. Mendadak ia merasa yakin dengan keputusannya, kemudian kembali memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah ada di sini."

.

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Setelah sekian lama, Author akhirnya bisa update chapter 5 ini. He he. Maafkan Author yang suka telat update, minna. Maklum, hari-hari Author mulai sibuk T.T

Untuk chapter depan akan Author update seminggu lagi. Bagi yang nunggu lanjutannya―yang nungguin lho ya he he, tolong bersabarlah. Sebenarnya, Author udah buat untuk dua chapter ke depan. Yah, tapi semua tergantung review dari minnasan.

Sekian, dan arigatou untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Gomen Author belum bisa bales semua. See you next chapter \^^/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

Terkejut.

Hanya itu yang Hinata rasakan ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya, gadis itu tidak jengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mencerna perasaannya sendiri. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Hal pertama yang membuatnya terkesima adalah ia tidak terbangun di tengah malam seperti hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama sebulan terakhir. Hal kedua adalah, entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Naruto di sisinya malam tadi. Untuk hal yang kedua, Hinata yakin ia pasti bermimpi. Hinata menggeleng dengan keras, membangunkan dirinya atas harapan kosong tersebut.

Gadis itu merenung, teringat betapa indahnya mimpinya semalam. Bukan lagi sosok brengsek yang telah merusak dunianya dan menghantuinya selama berminggu-minggu―membuatnya tidak pernah merasakan kegiatan yang bernama tidur, melainkan sosok hangat suaminya yang hadir ke dalam mimpinya, membelainya, memeluknya, menciumnya dengan sayang. Betapa Hinata sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut pria itu.

Hinata pasti sudah gila. Tidak ada yang benar tentang itu, kecuali otaknya mulai terganggu. Mungkinkah itu efek dari ketakutannya saat itu?

Gadis itu bahkan tidak dapat melupakan kenekatannya yang dengan tanpa malu menghamburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Hinata mengerang, merasa memalukan. Sekarang di saat akal sehatnya mulai kembali, Hinata merasa ingin menjatuhkan dirinya saja ke dalam jurang.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan suaminya itu nanti. Sempat terlintas pemikiran untuk mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar seharian ini. Lagipula ia tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Atau haruskah ia menghubungi Sakura untuk menginap di rumah gadis itu? Ajakan pesta piyama, mungkin. Ia bisa mengajak Ino, menghabiskan sehari penuh dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Setidaknya ia siap untuk menghadapi Naruto keesokan harinya.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. Kakinya menendang dengan asal yang justru membuat ranjangnya semakin berantakan. Salah satu cara untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya adalah menghembuskan nafas dan membuangnya lagi. Itu ia dapat dari menonton acara televisi. Hinata telah melakukannya. Berulang kali. Hasilnya, hatinya masih berdesir aneh.

Ia melirik pantulannya di cermin besar yang menghadap ke ranjangnya. Menampilkan penampilannya yang buruk. Rambut gelap selembut sutra miliknya terlihat berantakan, jatuh ke wajah dan lehernya, tergerai panjang sampai ke pinggulnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan kemarin masih menempel di tubuhnya hingga membentuk kerutan kusut.

Melihat pandangannya sejenak Hinata teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat Hinata sesali, karena ia pingsan setelah menangis sepuasnya di rengkuhan lengan kekar suaminya. Haruskah ia bersyukur karena pakaiannya masih sama? Setidaknya Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Meskipun, harus diakui, sedikit rasa kecewa terbersit di hati Hinata.

Hinata menggeram menahan kesal.

.

.

Berjalan mengendap-endap di rumah sendiri merupakan suatu hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemilik rumah. Dan Hinata sedang melakukannya seperti seorang kucing yang baru saja berhasil mencuri ikan dari pemiliknya. Ia mendesah lega setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan tenang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu itu. Hanya melewati kamar Naruto saja mampu membuat jantung Hinata meledak-ledak. Beruntung pria itu tidak muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Suara serak seorang pria menggema memenuhi kamar mandi berukuran 6x7 meter itu.

Hinata hampir saja menelan pasta gigi yang ada di dalam mulutnya ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu yang terbuka melalui pantulan cermin. Ia merutuk dalam hati dengan kondisi kamar mandi yang tidak berkunci itu. Penampilan―baru bangun tidur―Naruto terlihat begitu berantakan, terutama rambut pirangnya yang mencuat ke segala arah. Wajah mengantuknya terlihat begitu menggemaskaan sehingga Hinata harus menunduk menatap wastafel, menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ohayou," sapa pria itu seketika berdiri di samping tubuh mungil Hinata. Tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya, gadis itu hanya mencicit membalas sapaan Naruto.

Sentuhan air dingin menyejukkan wajah cantiknya. Hinata menatap sejenak penampilannya di cermin kemudian melirik melalui cermin pada suaminya yang sedang membasuh wajah mengantuknya. Ia menahan senyum hanya dengan melihat pria itu ada di sampingnya, dan itu bukan mimpi atau khayalan Hinata semata.

"Kau terkesima dengan wajah tampanku?" tukas Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Seketika Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya menatap objek lain selain pantulan wajah berseri suaminya di cermin.

"T-Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu tatap wajahku saat aku mengajakmu berbicara."

Refleks Hinata melirik dari sudut matanya. Ia menyesal setelah melihat seringai indah terbentuk di bibir Naruto. Merasa kesal dan malu, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, berniat pergi dari hadapan suaminya itu. Ia masih menerapkan prinsip 'menghindari Naruto sebisa mungkin' atau 'jangan membuat kontak apapun dengan suaminya' atau 'pergi jauh dari pria itu, sekarang!' atau apapun itu yang terbersit di kepalanya.

Namun, baru satu langkah ia beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah tangan menarik lembut pergelangan tangannya, menyentaknya pelan hingga tubuhnya terayun lembut ke arah suaminya.

Hinata merona ketika menyadari tubuhnya berdiri tepat di depan tubuh maskulin Naruto. Hatinya mencelus saat tubuhnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuh pria itu. Ia menahan nafas. Mata biru Naruto menatap lekat ke dalam matanya, mengirimkan sebuah gelenyar aneh di perutnya. Badannya bergetar seketika mata itu menjelajahi tubuhnya tanpa cela. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan tangan hangat pria itu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanyanya, kembali memaku pandangan Hinata pada sepasang sapphire milik pria itu.

Hinata kehilangan suaranya, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk lemah saat kedua alis Naruto terangkat penuh penasaran.

Ada apa dengan pria itu pagi ini? Bahkan Hinata merasa jiwanya akan terbang hanya melihat kilatan menggoda dari mata biru suaminya tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidur sangat pulas semalam, bahkan semut pun tidak akan berani membangunkanmu," ujarnya terkekeh geli. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Hinata mampu mencium aroma _peppermint_ dari nafas pria itu.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, terkesima.

Naruto baru saja tertawa ringan di depannya setelah beberapa hari yang ia anggap mencengangkan paska pernikahan mereka. Ia merasa gelisah jika ternyata semalam sesuatu terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut mungil Hinata. Seketika gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia menunduk malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Semburan tawa keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto, membuat Hinata mendongak tidak percaya. Pria itu memegang perutnya sendiri menahan sentakan tawa keras yang melilit perutnya. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan lucu, yang menghantarkan sensasi mendebarkan di jantung gadis itu.

"Tentu, tentu. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto di sela ledakan tawanya. "Apa sebelumnya aku terlihat 'tidak baik-baik saja'?"

"Be-Begitulah," aku Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, menunggu tawa Naruto mereda sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," gumamnya sebelum berbalik memunggungi suaminya.

.

.

Naruto menatap punggung istrinya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya. Hatinya terasa menghangat seiring dengan kedekatan yang ia buat dengan gadis itu. Naruto telah merenungkan segalanya semalaman. Tepat ketika ia melihat tubuh meringkuk Hinata yang menangis sendirian di sebuah bangku, merasa ketakutan. Ia menyadari gairah besar untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Hinata pingsan dalam dekapannya setelah kehilangan tenaga untuk menahan kengeriannya sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa memandang sendu wajah polos Hyuuga sulung itu ketika terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dorongan besar untuk menghilangkan seluruh kesakitan yang Hinata rasakan membuat Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka hatinya bagi si kecil Hyuuga Hinatanya. Bukan sebagai seorang adik, melainkan seorang wanita.

Sebuah pesan menggoda dari Tsunade menyentak Naruto. _Sedikit menyentuhnya dapat membantu_ , pesan gila yang Naruto yakini nenek tua itu ketik ketika ia sedang mabuk berat. _Atau banyak jika ia tidak menolakmu, bocah_.

Naruto menarik dan membuang nafasnya berulang kali setelah membaca pesan itu. Menyeringai kecil saat menyadari neneknya menjadi gila jika sudah mabuk. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Pikiran haruskah ia mencobanya atau tidak terus terngiang di kepalanya hingga rasanya seperti akan meledak karena rasa penasaran yang menggebu.

Dan saat itulah, Naruto melakukannya. Hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut, meletakkan jarinya di lekukan halus di antara alisnya yang mengkerut, menyusurkan jari panjangnya ke setiap inchi kulit mulus wajah istrinya.

Naruto meringis ngeri ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia menelan ludahnya sendiri tepat ketika jarinya menyentuh benda kenyal bibir Hinata. Naruto hanya ingin mencobanya, memenuhi dahaganya akan rasa penasaran untuk melekatkan bibirnya ke atas bibir sensual itu. Hal mengejutkan adalah, ia menyukainya. Sangat. Bahkan dalam tidurnya gadis itu membalasnya.

Naruto terkikik geli mengingat tindakan konyolnya semalam. Entah mengapa rasanya tidak seberat yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Atau haruskah ia akui jika semakin ia ingin mencobanya semakin Naruto menginginkan Hinata dalam jangkauan sentuhannya.

Ia menekuk sudut bibirnya, tersenyum malas. Apakah selama ini ia benar-benar menganggap Hinata sebagai adik kecilnya.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?"

Seperti dugaan Naruto, tubuh Hinata seketika berjengit mendengar suaranya. Ia tersenyum miring. Hanya butuh dua langkah besar untuk berdiri di sebelah gadis itu. Tanpa minat ia memegang daun bawang dan melepaskannya lagi.

"Omuraisu," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Tidak berniat membantu istrinya, ia hanya menikmati pemandangan setiap gerakan tubuh yang terbentuk saat gadis itu bekerja. Mengamati cara kerja tangan halusnya ketika memotong semua bahan dengan lincah. Bahkan seorang seperti dirinya merasa takjub hanya dengan melihat potongan tomat yang berhasil terbagi dalam ukuran sama persis.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Un?" gumamnya setengah sadar.

"E-Eto.."

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar sebelum istrinya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ia hanya terlalu terkesima dengan setiap gerakan dari tubuh Hinata, sehingga tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya gadis itu saat ini.

"B-Bolehkah a-aku menginap di rumah Sakura-san?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Untuk?"

"Mm, Ino-san mengajak kami untuk menginap bersama. M-Malam untuk gadis, k-kau tahu maksudku," jelas Hinata terbata-bata. Ia lega berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan suaminya itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah pekat. Meskipun Hinata seorang istri, ia tetap seorang wanita yang memiliki harga diri. Terutama di depan Naruto, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan mendapatkan rasa kasihan dari suaminya itu.

Saat tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, Hinata mulai merasa gelisah. Tangan yang memegang pisau dapur sedikit mengerat.

"Tentu. Selama kau memenuhi syaratku." Naruto berhenti hanya untuk berdeham, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku bukan orang yang suka merugi, Hinata."

Seketika Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap suaminya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan santai seakan mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menang.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa izin dariku. Aku hanya ingin kita tidak saling merasa dirugikan," terangnya. Naruto berdiri dengan nyaman bersandar pada meja bar kecil di belakangnya. "Kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, begitu juga denganku," lanjutnya.

Hinata memicingkan matanya tidak menyetujui gagasan pria itu. Instingnya berkata bahwa itu bukan hal yang baik. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan selain, "Syarat apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau berharap aku mengajukan syarat lain?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata perlahan, hingga Hinata merasa dunianya berputar di sekeliling pria itu. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika pria itu berbisik menggoda di telinganya. "Untuk sekarang― hanya itu."

Lalu pria itu meninggalkannya dengan senyum miring yang mempesona, membuat lutut Hinata melemas dan harus berpegangan pada tepi _kitchen_ _counter_. Ia menyesali sikap suaminya yang berbeda hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah melakukan seperti apa yang kau minta. Hanya perlu waktu lebih lama."

Naruto duduk dengan santai di sebuah sofa gelap milik Sasuke. Mata sapphirenya berkelana ke sudut ruang kerja sahabat karibnya, dimana berbagai jenis buku tertata rapi di sebuah rak besar. Ia yakin pria Uchiha itu telah merubah ini dan itu dari salah satu ruangan di rumahnya ini. Desainnya sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kali dilihatnya.

"Aku mengerti," lirih Naruto.

"Apa ada hal lain yang mengganggumu?"

"Saat ini, tidak ada."

"Baiklah."

Kedua pria dengan surai yang berbeda itu saling terdiam. Hanya duduk berhadapan tanpa ada inisiatif untuk membuka mulut mereka.

"Aku mendengar kau datang ke sini, Naruto." Haruno Sakura menyembul masuk dari balik pintu ruangan pribadi milik Sasuke. Surai pink gadis itu berayun seiring dengan setiap langkah kaki yang diperlukan untuk duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak melihatmu siang tadi, Sakura-chan," tukas Naruto, tersenyum tipis.

"Aku membeli persediaan bulan ini. Apa kau ingin ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Sakura bersikap sopan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku yakin masakan seseorang jauh lebih baik daripada masakanmu," balasnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Kukira kalian sedang bertengkar," timpalnya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya meminta penjelasan. Tentu ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh gadis Haruno itu. Namun, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Pagi tadi Hinata meminta untuk menginap di sini. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menahan senyum gelinya. Inikah cara istrinya untuk menghindarinya. Lari dari masalah. Sangat kekanakan. Meski begitu, sedikit rasa sakit tergores di hatinya. Namun, dari awal Naruto tahu jika mendekati Hinata tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Gadis itu ingin membuat dinding di antara mereka, dan Naruto harus menghancurkannya. Setidaknya berusaha mencegah pembatas itu terbentuk sempurna. _Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu_ , batinnya.

Naruto menatap lembut Sakura yang menatapnya dengan raut cemas, menanti jawabannya.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku harus undur diri. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan adik kecilku," kata pria itu sebelum berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa.

.

.

.

Hinata merenung di dalam kamarnya. Memandang sedih satu-satunya bintang yang bersinar di langit berwarna biru pekat itu. Pikirannya terasa mengambang, begitu juga dengan hatinya. Ia merasa takut. Bukan takut seperti yang biasanya ia rasakan ketika berada di luar rumah. Bukan takut kejadian mengerikan akan terjadi padnya.

Ia hanya merasa takut dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Ia tidak mampu memahami perasaan pria itu padanya, membuat Hinata kehilangan pegangannya. Pria itu berusaha mendekatinya, menutup kembali jarak yang coba Hinata buat. Akan tetapi, ia tidak berani berharap. Kenyataan selalu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan.

Hinata berpikir dengan keras dikala hatinya berdesir tidak nyaman. Mandi air panas sepertinya dapat memperlancar aliran darah ke otaknya. Setidaknya ia dapat berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Sedikit melirik di depan tangga, memastikan tidak ada kehadiran seseorang di lantai bawah. Ia duduk nyaman di tepi _bath tub_ sembari menunggu air panas mengisi penuh benda itu, kemudian menambahkan aroma lavender kesukaannya.

Ia berpikir sejenak apakah ia harus menahan pintu dengan sesuatu, namun pikiran Naruto tidak akan pulang malam ini membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan cepat ia tanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, membersihkan dirinya kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya dalam genangan air panas itu.

Hinata menikmati rasa nyaman yang mengalir ke setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dengan rileks melemaskan seluruh otot-ototnya yang tegang. Udara cukup dingin di luar, ia hanya mencemaskan bagaimana keadaan Naruto di luar sana.

Malam sudah larut tapi pria itu belum juga kembali. Pikiran Naruto menghampiri Shion terus terbersit di kepalanya. Seketika hatinya terasa sangat perih. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di pantulan air dengan nanar. Merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Di saat ia berharap perubahan Naruto membawa angin sejuk pada hubungan mereka, di saat itu pula ketakutan kehilangan pria itu akan semakin dalam menyayat hatinya. Lagipula, Hinata tidak mungkin bersaingan dengan sosok Shion yang begitu sempurna. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hati Naruto selama bertahun-tahun. Hinata tidak memilik kepercayaan diri untuk bersaing dengan orang itu.

Meskipun berjuta kali Hinata memikirkan banyak hal, semuanya hanya berujung pada satu orang yang sama. Namikaze Naruto. Walaupun, ia berusaha melupakannya, namun rasa penasaran tentang pria itu selalu terlintas di kepalanya. Apakah ia sudah makan malam―bahkan ia dengan sepenuh hati telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk pria itu; apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan saat ini, suaminya itu pasti sedang menikmati malam yang hangat di bawah selimut bersama kekasih gelapnya; dan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto.

Hinata mengulas senyum masam. Ia merasa dirinya tidak lebh berarti dibandingkan julukan kekasih gelap itu.

Ketika Naruto saling berbagi kehangatan dengan Shion, ia hanya berbagi kehangatan dengan selimut tebalnya. Hinata meringis ngeri.

Lagipula, ia tidak dapat memberikan kehangatan bagi pria itu. Bahkan ia tidak mampu menjadi istri yang baik. Memenuhi kebutuhan seksual Naruto saja ia tidak sanggup. Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Hinata hanya merasa takut dengan rasa sakit yang akan ia terima. Perlakuan kasar yang pernah diterimanya dari pria keji itu, membuat Hinata tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Tidak di seumur hidupnya. Kenangan pertama selalu memberi kesan mendalam, begitu pula dengan seks.

Hinata mengangkat kakinya keluar dari air panas setelah merasa badannya ringan sempurna. Ia kenakan jubah mandinya dan berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di bibir Naruto tatkala melihat berbagai makanan tersaji di meja makannya. Ia tidak pernah meragukan perhatian istrinya itu. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana jika ia tidak pulang malam ini, apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan dengan semua makanan lezat itu.

Rumah besarnya terasa sepi untuk hanya dua orang di dalamnya. Dengan cepat ia habiskan makan malam yang sudah Hinata siapkan untuk dirinya, kemudian beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Penasaran apakah gadis itu sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya. Entah mengapa Naruto hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik istrinya. Setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya.

Ketika hanya kenihilan yang pria itu dapat setelah membuka pintu kamar Hinata, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ingin tahu. Gadis itu tidak ada di sana. Naruto hanya tidak percaya jika Hinata keluar dari rumah di waktu selarut ini. Ia menunggu, meletakkan pantatnya di kursi yang terletak di sudut pinggir kamar gadis itu.

Naruto menjelajahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar istrinya. Ia tersenyum, menatap cemerlang kamar terawat gadis itu, berkebalikan dengan kamarnya yang porak-poranda. Ia tertawa tertahan. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan mata Naruto dari sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja belajar Hinata. Ia berniat mengulas sebuah senyum lebar sebelum melihat gadis itu yang masuk tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Naruto hanya diam. Tidak berusaha untuk menarik atensi gadis itu. Hinata dalam balutan jubah mandinya cukup mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Surai lembut gadis itu tergerai basah di punggungnya. Beberapa air terlihat menetes membasahi wajah dan turun ke leher jenjangnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika Hinata tiba-tiba melepas tali yang mengikat jubah yang dikenakannya. Ia hanya berpikir apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Seolah memberikan tontonan menyenangkan bagi suaminya, Hinata mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lambat. Jubah itu terkulai begitu saja di lantai kayu, menampilkan lekukan indah tubuh polos Hinata.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan matanya dari mengamati setiap inchi bentuk kesempurnaan yang Kami-sama ciptakan pada tubuh Hinata. Setiap bagian tubuh gadis itu sangat sempurna di matanya, kulitnya yang mulus, pinggulnya yang ramping, payudaranya yang membusung dengan indah. Naruto tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berdecak kagum―dalam hati.

Naruto terdiam, mengamati bagaimana bentuk payudara gadis itu yang melekat sempurna dalam bra berwarna hitam yang dikenakan pemiliknya. Sebagian benda kenyal itu menyembul dari balik kain itu, membangkitkan hasrat Naruto untuk menyentuhnya. Tubuh pria itu semakin membara seiring dengan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh istrinya. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya dengan hanya melihat seseorang berpakaian. Sekarang ia mengerti, mengapa kakeknya―Jiraiya, senang sekali mengintip para gadis telanjang.

Tubuh menggoda Hinata telah sempurna tertutupi oleh sepasang kaos dan celana lengan panjang. Naruto menggertakkan gigi menahan tawa melihat selera polos istrinya itu.

"N-Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata kaget.

"Tadaima." Naruto mengulas senyum manisnya pada gadis di hadapannya. Tidak mengindahkan pandangan nyalang di mata amethyst lawan bicaranya.

Naruto memuji dirinya sendiri yang masih dapat bersikap tenang di tengah panas tubuhnya.

Hinata seperti kehilangan kata-katanya. Berkali-kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Mata amethystnya melebar tak percaya memandangi Naruto. Sedangkan, pria itu masih duduk dengan santai di kursinya, bersandar pada meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Se-sejak kapan―A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. Suaranya meninggi tanpa sadar.

"Menunggumu," jawab Naruto, suaranya selembut dan seringan kapas.

Sekilas pria Namikaze itu dapat melihat sorot panik di mata gadis itu. Berulang kali Hinata mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Naruto ke tubuhnya sendiri. Kaki rampingnya sontak mundur dengan perlahan hingga punggungnya bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"T-Tidak, maksudku, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Hinata menatap Naruto penuh spekulasi. Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba.

"Cukup untuk melihatmu berganti dari itu ke itu," aku Naruto, bergantian menatap jubah mandi Hinata yang tergelatak di lantai ke pakaian yang sedang melekat di tubuh gadis itu.

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah padam, hingga rasanya kepalanya berputar karena panas yang bersarang di pipinya. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dari mata biru Naruto. Meski Tuhan pun tau itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena pria itu telah melihat semuanya.

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan?" seru Hinata yang lebih seperti cicitan.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya ingin menyapa… dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Naruto berbicara apa adanya, menutupi fakta bahwa ia juga ingin melihat wajah cantik gadis itu. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Hinata menatap Naruto yang mengedikkan dagunya ke arah ranjangnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pria itu.

"Leherku sakit terus mendongak menatapmu. Bisakah kau duduk, istriku?"

Mendengar nada seduktif pada panggilan Naruto membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Ia hanya bisa menerka apa yang coba dilakukan pria itu padanya. Namun, tetap saja, ia mengikuti perintah suaminya untuk duduk di ranjangnya, tanpa protes.

Hinata merapatkan kakinya, menekan pahanya dengan kepalan tangannya dan menunduk dalam. Tidak. Sesuatu dalam diri Hinata menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan Naruto. Ia harus berani menghadapi pria itu. Jika Hinata bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto, bagaimana ia akan memberi ketegasan di antara mereka.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, jadi bisakah sekarang kau keluar, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mendongak, menatap tajam ke mata suaminya.

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku, Hinata?" bisik Naruto, tidak mencoba berbasa-basi. Menatap hampa sosok gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto-kun?"

"Menginap di rumah Sakura-chan, itu kau yang memintanya kan?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, mengamati wajah terkejut istrinya. "Kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan pada Ino, hm?"

"E-Eto…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sorot mata Naruto mengeras. "Tidak bisakah kita jalani semua seperti yang seharusnya?" pinta Naruto hampir putus asa.

Hinata terdiam, mencerna perkataan Naruto dalam otaknya dengan cepat. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, menatap ke dalam mata biru milik suaminya.

"Itulah yang 'seharusnya', Naruto-kun," ketusnya.

Naruto mendengus.

"Dengan kau menghindariku?"

"Y-Ya."

"Apa itu akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Naruto mengeratkan giginya, tertawa pahit. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu," desisnya di sela-sela giginya.

Hinata mendongak. Mata amethystnya menatap Naruto dengan marah dan tidak mengerti.

"Sejak awal, Naruto-kun tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Itulah permasalahannya. Aku hanya mencoba membuat Naruto-kun tidak terbebani dengan diriku. Jadi, aku mohon jangan mencoba mendekatiku seperti ini lagi."

"Yang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini bukanlah diriku, melainkan dirimu, Namikaze Hinata. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan ini dari awal."

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar mendengar Naruto memberikan penekanan pada nama keluarga yang sekarang melekat di depan namanya.

"Kau hanya menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai tanggung jawabmu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berkedut nyeri menghadapi kekeraskepalaan gadis di hadapannya. Ia tidak dapat menyangkal ucapan gadis itu, dan itu membuatnya murka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah itu masalah? Pada akhirnya kita menikah. Semua orang tahu tentang itu."

Hinata terdiam, dengan putus asa menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun merasa nyaman berada di sini. Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya lebih mudah, Naruto-kun. Maka dari itu, aku hanya memohon padamu untuk menjaga jarak dariku."

Naruto menghela nafas, menyerah. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu frustasi seperti saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengerti perasaan gadis di hadapannya. Wajah lelah dan menahan tangis Hinata membuat hati Naruto berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku di sini?" Sorot terluka nampak jelas di mata Naruto. Hinata menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Melihat pria itu seperti ini membuat luka Hinata kembali menganga.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu," bohongnya.

Naruto tersenyum masam.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam," ujar Naruto, beranjak keluar dari kamar istrinya.

Hinata mendesah lega setelah Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Hatinya bergetar hebat hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah pria itu, membuat Hinata tidak dapat menahan gejolak menyesakkan di hatinya. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia mengingingkan pria itu di sisinya. Namun, Hinata hanya merasa begitu jahat jika memberikan dirinya yang hina pada pria yang paling dicintainya. Semua akan terasa benar jika mereka saling menjaga jarak.

Ia menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan beranjak mengunci pintu sebelum penghalang itu terbuka tepat di depannya. Hinata terbelalak. Naruto berdiri dengan mata terangnya menatap Hinata tajam. Raut tegas pria itu membuat hati Hinata berdetak liar.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai mematikan yang mampu membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak.

"Aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu itu, istriku," cetusnya.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar melakukan perkataannya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah berkali-kali di ruang klubnya. Ia menatap kanvas kosong di hadapannya, merenungkan rencananya yang malah berbalik menghantam dirinya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang awan-awan yang bergerak di langit, mengamati perubahan bentuk yang dibuat oleh sekumpulan partikel air itu.

Ia mengenang semua yang telah terjadi di hidupnya beberapa minggu terakhir. Tepatnya setelah pernyataan Naruto untuk menolak permintaan Hinata. Pria itu semakin liar dan tak terkendali. Bukan dalam hal negatif―menurut pandangan orang. Tidak ada orang yang mengatakan sikap suami menggoda istrinya dengan suatu hal yang aneh.

Ia mengubur wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya, menahan kegilaannya.

Semakin Hinata menghindarinya, semakin Naruto mendekatinya.

Hinata menekan giginya gemas. Pikirannya semakin buntu menghadapi suaminya itu. Pria itu bahkan telah merobohkan pertahanan dirinya berkali-kali. Menggodanya hingga Hinata tidak dapat merasa lebih malu lagi dalam hidupnya. Membisikkan kata-kata seduktif yang harus diakui membuat hati Hinata meledak-ledak. Bahkan Naruto mulai bersikap protektif dalam setiap sentuhannya. Perlahan namun pasti membuat kesempatan untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Satu yang Hinata takuti tentang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukainya. Hinata tidak dapat menyangkal panas tubuh dan debaran-debaran menyenangkan yang ia rasakan akibat kedekatan mereka.

.

Melewati lorong gedung klub, Hinata berjalan pelan namun stabil menuruni setiap anak tangga. Hatinya berdebar tidak menentu setiap mendekati waktu untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang hangat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia terdiam, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Setelah pertemuan klubnya―yang tidak dapat ia hindari, Hinata harus menerima sebuah kenyataan jika suaminya akan berdiri dengan santai di depan gerbang kampusnya, bersandar pada mobil mewahnya yang membuat pria tampan itu menjadi pusat perhatian terutama kaum wanita, kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut.

Hinata mendesah―seperti sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat, menyadari keengganannya melihat pria itu digilai banyak wanita. Cukup hanya dengan Shion yang mengganggu di pikirannya.

"Ah, g-gomen, Toneri-kun," ucapnya ketika Toneri mencengkeram lengannya, memeganginya agar tidak jatuh hanya karena sebuah anak tangga pendek di depannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu cemas. "Wajahmu terlihat agak memerah, apa kau sakit? Biar aku antar kau pulang," tawarnya.

"Eh? Tidak. A-Aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Senpai. Masalah anggota baru tidak perlu kau pikirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja," tukasnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Hinata mengulas senyum lebarnya. Berterima kasih untuk dukungan dari kouhainya itu. Hanya saja, bukan itu yang menganggu pikirannya. Melainkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura dengan tatapan menyalang. Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tegap ke arahnya. Mata sapphirenya terus memaku Hinata hingga gadis itu menciut.

"Na-Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaan retoris Hinata membuat Naruto mengulas senyum. Pria itu secara defensif mengalungkan lengannya ke punggung Hinata, tidak mempedulikan sosok pria lain yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu," bisik Naruto di telinganya. Tubuh Hinata membeku merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu di sisi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Pria itu tidak berbicara padanya, melainkan pada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau tidak ingat Toneri-kun?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Haruskah aku mengingatnya?"

Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia layangkan pandangannya pada Toneri yang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak suka terbaca jelas di wajahnya, menyampaikan perminataan maaf yang tulus melalui mata amethystnya.

"Toneri-kun adalah teman seangkatanmu, Naruto-kun. Dia sangat ingin masuk ke universitas ini, sehingga ia terus mencoba meski terus gagal dalam setiap tes masuk. Sekarang, ia terpaksa menjadi kouhaiku," terang Hinata, tersenyum muram.

Naruto menautkan alisnya ragu, lantas mengangkat bahunya ringan, tidak peduli dengan panjang lebar penjelasan Hinata tentang pria itu. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Gomen, aku tidak dapat mengingat seluruh siswa di sekolahku dulu."

"Tak apa. Itu wajar. Aku bukan orang yang terkenal seperti dirimu... Naruto," balas Toneri dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Hinata memerhatikan dua pria itu dalam diam. Ia terheran dengan tatapan yang terpancar dari kedua orang itu. Seolah sesuatu yang tidak Hinata ketahui tengah tersembunyi di balik kilatan mata mereka, menimbulkan sensasi mengerikan yang Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bagaimanapun, terima kasih telah melindungi istriku agar tidak terjatuh tadi."

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Hinata, tercengang.

"Dengan sangat jelas," sambungnya.

Kulit Hinata terasa terbakar merasakan cara Naruto menatapnya. Bahkan ia harus menahan malu ketika Toneri berdiri di sebelahnya. Beruntung pria itu segera pergi tak lama kemudian.

"Aku tidak menyukai pria itu." Naruto mendengus sebal.

Hinata mengangkat keningnya yang berkerut, mencari penjelasan dari pria yang masih enggan melepas pelukannya di punggung kecil Hinata.

"Kau jangan mencoba berselingkuh di depanku, gadis kecil," kata Naruto menggoda.

.

.

.

Lagi.

Hinata memekik kaget ketika menyadari seseorang duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi suaminya akhir-akhir ini untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi, ia masih saja belum terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Pria itu berdiri dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu lebih dulu?" ketus Hinata.

"Aku suka ekpresi terkejutmu."

Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bersikap menantang. "Kau… pria keras kepala."

"Um-hm."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, menyalakan sinyal bahaya di pikiran Hinata. Namun, tubuhnya tidak pernah mematuhinya untuk menjauh.

Tubuh Naruto berdiri menjulang di depannya. Raut wajahnya melembut. Hinata mendesah pelan ketika tangan pria itu terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya, menyebarkan rasa dingin di kulit wajahnya yang memanas.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya. Hatinya berdetak liar seiring gerakan lembut tangan pria itu di wajahnya. Mata pria itu menghangat, membuat Hinata dengan bingung mencari makna dalam sepasang netra sewarna lautan itu.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terus menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Hinata pahami. Ketika Naruto menekankan bibir di tulang pipinya, Hinata menutup matanya, menahan nafas. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti karena rasa terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kakinya tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Naruto menatapnya dalam, dengan warna mata yang menggelap. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat hingga ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tahu harusnya ia menjauh, membuat jarak di antara mereka. Tapi, ia hanya bergeming. Hari ke hari, Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya, mulai merasakan kenyamanan jauh melebihi saat dulu mereka bersama dalam ikatan semu bernama adik-kakak.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Mencermati setiap detail dari wajah suaminya. Kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari, tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, garis tegas rahangnya, semua terasa sempurna bagi Hinata. Pria itu terasa, berbeda. Semakin menawan dan memikat Hinata. Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya tentang keinginannya menyentuh gadis itu. Tapi tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Ia hanya memeluknya. Sebatas itu.

Saat ini, Hinata hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar saat bibir Naruto menekan bibirnya. Pria itu hanya bergeming beberapa saat. Hinata tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun kecuali detak jantungnya yang memburu. Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut namun dalam. Menguasai Hinata dalam setiap pagutan yang pria itu lakukan. Hinata hanya diam, membeku, takjub. Tubuhnya limbung yang dengan gesit ditangkap oleh lengan Naruto.

Hinata hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya sebelum ia mendorong keras dada pria itu, memberi jarak di antara dirinya dan suaminya. Hati Hinata mencelus, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Ia tatap Naruto dengan nyalang, memberi peringatan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Hinata berbisik menahan seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Menciummu," tantang Naruto.

Pria itu menyeringai, menatap Hinata dengan geli.

"Ka-Kau… benar-benar," Hinata berhenti, mengambil nafasnya. "Tidak sopan."

"Sepertinya begitu. Sekarang aku akan meminta izinmu, bertindak sopan. Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Hinata terbelalak. Secara naluriah mundur selangkah.

"Tidak. Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kesal.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang menjijikkan. Kau tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"Tapi aku baru saja melakukannya. Dan aku menginginkannya, lagi," desak Naruto.

Hinata berdiri dengan panik. Matanya bergerak dengan tidak terarah, menatap ke dalam manik Naruto. "Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak menginginkanku," sangkalnya.

"Apa aku sebegitu menjijikkan bagimu?"

Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak menyetujui pendapat suaminya itu. "Bukan! Bukan, Naruto-kun! Kau tidak seperti itu."

"Lantas?"

"Bukan kau, Naruto-kun. Tapi, aku. Aku yang menjijikkan. Pria itu… Pria itu… Dia… Tidak. K-Kau tidak akan ingin menyentuhku," kata Hinata tidak beraturan. Seolah mengingat sesuatu, namun mengurungkannya.

Naruto menatap sendu wajah gelisah gadis di hadapannya. Perasaannya terasa remuk ketika melihat cairan bening mengalir menuruni pipi kurusnya. Hinata menggeleng dengan takut di hadapannya, seakan tidak ingin Naruto datang padanya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dengan hebat.

"K-Kau tidak akan pernah mau menyentuhku setelah tahu bagaimana dia… bagaimana dia… m-menyentuhku," teriak Hinata histeris.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan, memperpendek jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Tapi, gadis itu tetap mempertahankan jarak di antara mereka. Gadis itu terus menggeleng keras, dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Naruto menatapnya terluka. Dikepungnya Hinata dalam naungan lengan kekarnya. Memenjarakan gadis itu saat ia tersudut di dinding. Naruto menurunkan kepalanya, menatap tepat ke mata Hinata yang menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Hinata," bisik Naruto lembut, berusaha menenangkan sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

"Aku seperti itu, Naruto-kun," sanggahnya cepat.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap Hinata yang ganti menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau tidak seperti itu," ulangnya, berkeras.

"A-Aku takut. R-Rasanya sakit." Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Sakit sekali," tambah Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang perlu pertolongan, namun menyalak pada orang yang datang padanya.

Naruto merekahkan senyumnya, sangat tipis. Matanya berbinar teduh setelah menangkap maksud Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak, tanpa persetujuanmu." Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Kita bisa melakukannya perlahan," katanya.

Sesaat Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan terkesima. Seluruh badan gadis itu bergetar hingga kakinya tidak mampu untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pinggul gadis itu, menahannya.

Hinata menangis dalam diam di pelukannya, tangannya bergetar saat mencengkeram erat kemeja Naruto.

 **.**

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Akhirnya kuota internet telah ditemukan dan fict ini bisa dilanjutkan! Yokatta \^^/ Author bilang update seminggu lagi tapi nyatanya dua minggu ya. He he. Author yakin minna udah bosen dengar kata maaf dari Author karena telat update, jadi Author bilang aja 'tolong maklumi diri Author ini, minna!' T.T

Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia nunggu chapter ini. Dan, Author cuma mau kasih spoiler kalau next chapter mungkin ceritanya akan cukup mengecewakan―kalian akan tahu setelah baca chapter ini, walaupun buat Author sih sejujurnya nggak. He he. So, See you next chapter XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan penuh semangat, menata semua makanan di atas meja dengan senyum merekah. Gadis itu merasa berdebar untuk satu alasan, hingga ia melihat suaminya berjalan dengan wajah agak pucat ke arahnya.

"Tidak," jawab pria itu, singkat.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, khawatir melihat wajah Naruto. Tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya di pipi dengan tiga garis halus milik suaminya itu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap lingkaran hitam di bawah mata lelah Naruto, tanpa menyadari sosok yang tengah menegang di bawah sentuhannya.

"Benarkah? Wajahmu pucat," gumam Hinata tidak tenang.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka tindakan nekatnya waktu itu untuk mencium Hinata dapat mengubah gadis kecilnya menjadi seperti ini. Hinata tidak lagi menghindar seperti sebelumnya, dan menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Naruto merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyum malu-malu yang sering gadis itu perlihatkan padanya.

Terlebih lagi, Hinata tidak pernah menolak sentuhannya. Yah, tidak semuanya. Gadis itu masih berusaha menghindar ketika Naruto hendak menciumnya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah dan dengan canggung membalas ciumannya. Kesabaran selalu berbuah manis, pikirnya.

Naruto tidak melakukan lebih dari itu. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia tidak akan bersetubuh dengan istrinya hingga gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya. Ia bukan pria yang melanggar janjinya sendiri. Bahkan hingga ia merasa dirinya akan menjadi gila karena itu.

Naruto tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang menikmati kenikmatan surgawi itu. Hal terpenting adalah, ia tidak ingin membuat seorang Namikaze Hinata merasa ketakutan. Naruto tahu seberapa besar ketakutan istrinya akan hubungan seks. Maka, Naruto akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Ia hanya akan menunggu hingga gadis itu datang padanya, memintanya dengan memohon, merasa nyaman di pelukannya. Saat itulah Naruto akan merasa menang dalam hidupnya. Dan menunggu hal itu adalah hal terberat yang pernah ia lakukan.

Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan lembut Hinata, mampu membuat sesuatu miliknya menegang tidak terkendali. "Kau membuatku gila," lirih Naruto, frustasi. Diraihnya tangan Hinata dan menurunkannya, mendekatkan telapak tangan gadis itu ke bibirnya. Naruto mengecupnya, menghirup dengan rakus harum lotion yang Hinata gunakan.

Naruto menyadari gadis itu berjengit, tapi tidak berusaha untuk menarik tangannya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Diraihnya pinggul ramping Hinata dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sebentar saja," bisiknya memohon.

Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Hinata, meminta persetujuan. Gadis itu hanya bergeming, memberikan tanda positif bagi pria bersurai pirang itu. Naruto melengkungkan senyum. Sedikit demi sedikit membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Hinata yang berujung pada kecupan-kecupan lain yang tidak dapat Naruto kendalikan. Ciumannya semakin dalam ketika merasakan bibir Hinata yang bergerak mengikutinya. Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Tangannya yang bebas menekan leher Hinata, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya di bibir gadis itu. Ia menahan tawa saat merasakan tangan Hinata yang mengerat menggenggam kemejanya.

Naruto membuka matanya, menyeringai lebar setelah melepaskan pagutannya. "Kau semakin ahli," goda Naruto yang membuahkan rona merah di wajah istrinya.

Sebelum Hinata sempat membalikkan badannya, Naruto kembali menariknya mendekat. Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata dengan cepat sekali lagi, tidak membiarkan gadis itu menolaknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Naruto mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia menggigit lembut bibir hangat Hinata hingga gadis itu mengerang dan membuka mulutnya dengan enggan. Naruto menyesap seluruh kenikmatan dari bibir Hinata. Dengan kuat ia berusaha menahan dorongan hasrat yang selalu tertahan dalam dirinya. Tubuh bergetar Hinata di pelukannya memberikan sensasi menyenangkan di hati Naruto, membuatnya semakin terbuai lebih dalam, mendesaknya untuk meminta lebih dan lebih.

"Tidak." Hinata berjengit mundur tiba-tiba. Menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto, melepaskan ciuman panas pria itu yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri.

Pria Namikaze itu menatapnya putus asa, namun tidak berusaha untuk mendekat.

Hinata menyadari tatapan menggelap suaminya. memahami betapa besar gairah pria itu saat ini. Namun, ia tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada pria itu. Hinata cukup terkejut ketika menyadari betapa besar tubuhnya sendiri menginginkan Naruto, tapi ia tidak ingin mencobanya.

"Kau sedang sakit, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata, mencari alasan.

"Aku sakit karena menginginkanmu di ranjangku setiap malam."

Kalimat vulgar Naruto menyentak Hinata. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memberi peringatan ketika pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Aku pria normal Hinata―dan sangat sehat," lanjutnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku setiap saat."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah dan menyerah. Jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan. Ia melangkah mundur hingga merasa tubuhnya tertahan oleh meja di belakangnya. Hinata membenarkan seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, dan ia hanya dapat mengerang dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kau bisa mencari Shion-san, kalau begitu," cetusnya, tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto menatapnya dengan marah. Kaki jenjang pria itu kembali melangkah mendekatinya. Hinata merasa dirinya menciut saat itu juga. Tatapan membara di mata Naruto membuat Hinata menyadari jika ia telah salah bicara.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku mencari wanita lain saat istriku sendiri sedang berdiri di hadapanku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, Tapi, pernyataan.

"Bukan wanita lain, tapi Shion-san, Naruto-kun. Kau mencintainya," kata Hinata, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ragu untuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti saranmu itu."

Kemudian, Naruto melewatinya, menarik kursi di belakang Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata terkesiap kaget, kakinya melangkah dengan gontai, dan bergabung di meja makan bersama suaminya. Tangannya terus bergetar hingga ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan sumpit di genggamannya. Kepala Hinata menunduk, menatap nanar mangkuk nasi di depannya. Sesekali mengintip Naruto dari balik bulu matanya.

Pria itu duduk dengan tegap. Wajah tampannya mengeras karena amarah yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Mulutnya hanya terus bergerak mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Hinata menggigit sumpitnya, merasa menyesal dengan sikap bodohnya itu. Sarapan pagi yang biasanya di penuhi dengan komentar ceria dari Naruto, sekarang terasa begitu mencekam. Pria itu makan dalam diam, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, membuat hati Hinata berdesir tidak nyaman. Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dalam sekejap, mempercepat waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian tanpa membalikkan badannya sekalipun.

Hati Hinata terasa perih. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia menyesal dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hinata tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengatakannya, walaupun berulang kali kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, ia tidak benar-benar ingin pria itu pergi pada wanita itu. Lalu saat Naruto menyerah dan menyetujuinya, Hinata merasa gempa besar baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pusat bumi. Ia baru saja melewati batas kesabaran Naruto, dan Hinata sangat menyadari itu.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap hampa lalu-lalang orang yang berjalan di jalanan padat pusat kota Konoha. Ia menopang dagunya dengan malas, sesekali menggigit kuku jarinya dengan gelisah. Beberapa orang memandangnya dari balik kaca dengan wajah berbinar kagum, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Beberapa hanya lewat dengan acuh, bermain ponsel, mengobrol bersama teman atau pasangan mereka.

Hatinya berdesir nyeri semenjak Naruto meninggalkan rumah pagi tadi. Pikiran-pikiran aneh terus mengganggunya, membuat Hinata benar-benar depresi dengan sikap cerobohnya. Melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan membuat Hinata menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia hanya membayangkan jika itu adalah dirinya dan Naruto―suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak setelah ia menyadari jika dirinya sendiri baru saja meminta pria itu untuk kembali kepada kekasihnya.

Skenario yang ada bukanlah Hinata yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar dan hangat milik Naruto, melainkan Shion yang dengan senyum kemenangannya akan berjalan dengan manja di sisi pria itu. Saling menggenggam tangan, berbagi senyuman, merasakan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Skenario terbaik yang selalu berhasil membuat mata Hinata terasa panas oleh desakan air mata.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Ia bahkan melupakan seseorang yang sedang duduk di depannya.

Hinata menoleh pada sosok langsing Ino yang menatapnya penasaran. Gadis Yamanaka itu mengangkat ke dua alisnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"T-Tidak," elak Hinata.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata. Namun begitu, gadis itu hanya menatapnya, tidak berusaha untuk kembali membuka mulutnya. Ino mengangkat bahunya bersikap acuh. Dihirupnya cairan pekat di depannya kemudian meminumnya perlahan, menikmati setiap tetes _espresso_ yang ia pesan.

Hinata menatap sendu wajah Ino, merasa bersyukur gadis itu tidak tertarik menggali sesuatu seperti Sakura. Ditatapnya beberapa tas yang berdiri di kursi sebelah Ino.

"Kudengar klub lukis akan mengadakan wisata, lagi?" Ino membuka suaranya setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Itu sudah seperti tradisi di klub kami," jelasnya. "Sai-san yang mengatakannya?"

"Uh-hm. Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. "Awal musim panas. Beberapa dari kami mengusulkan untuk pergi ke pantai. Jadi acara itu harus diundur."

Ino menatap Hinata cemerlang, "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan," komentarnya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ia sangat mengerti jalan pikiran sahabat pirangnya itu. "Kau berminat untuk ikut, Ino-san?"

Seketika raut bahagia terbentuk di wajah cantik Ino. Mata aquamarinenya berbinar penuh harap. "Tapi, jika Sai mengizinkanku," sesalnya kemudian.

Hinata menekuk bibirnya bersimpati. "Aku bisa membantumu membujuknya," kata Hinata, memberikan sedikit cahaya bagi gadis di hadapannya.

"Arigatou, Hinataaa," teriak Ino bersemangat, suaranya melengking keras.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati berdetak cepat. Ia merasa gelisah. Langit mulai berubah menjadi lembayung merah dengan semburat jingga yang indah saat ia masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu berdiri di dekat jendela. Matanya menatap penuh harap ke halaman rumah. Hatinya menanti sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang dengan tidak menentu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, beranjak dari tempat itu saat suasana di luar mulai menggelap. Hinata turun ke lantai bawah, menyalakan seluruh lampu kemudian pergi ke dapur. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di depan kulkas, beberapa kali mengetukkan kakinya di lantai.

Diliriknya jam yang yang ada di ruangan itu, kemudian berharap dengan cemas agar jarum itu berputar lebih cepat. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Hinata. Ia duduk di meja makan, tidak tertarik untuk membuat makanan apapun. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki selera makan meski perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan malas. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di kursi kayu itu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia menoleh pada jam dinding, dan jarum panjangnya hanya berputar 180 derajat.

Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang berkelana hanya memikirkan kedatangan Naruto. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menyuruh pria itu mencari kekasihnya, atau mungkin mantan kekasihnya―Hinata tidak yakin untuk itu, hanya untuk memenuhi gairah yang tidak bisa Hinata puaskan. Sekarang ia menyesal. Berharap dengan putus asa pria itu akan segera kembali.

Semua kegiatan Hinata lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Membersihkan rumah, membersihkan setiap perabotan, mencuci pakaian―semua hal yang aneh dilakukan di malam hari. Ia menonton drama lawas yang kembali ditayangkan di salah satu saluran televisi. Drama yang bahkan ia masih ingat detail setiap adegan di dalamnya.

Hinata menyerah setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Naruto benar-benar tidak pulang malam ini, dan itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri yang penuh keringat.

Dengan susah payah Hinata menutup matanya tepat setelah tubuhnya berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang. Namun, itu tidak berhasil. Bukan alam mimpi yang menyambutnya, melainkan bayangan-bayangan liar yang ia buat sendiri. Hinata membuka matanya setelah merasa frustasi dengan bayangan Naruto beradu di ranjang dengan Shion.

Kakinya menyentak turun dari benda empuk itu. Sekali lagi menyibak tirai selembut beledu yang membingkai jendela kamarnya dan mengintip ke halaman depan rumahnya. Hinata menempelkan dahinya di benda dingin itu, menatap dengan seksama suasana di luar sana. Sebuah mobil keluarga yang melintas dengan kecepatan rata-rata; seekor kucing liar yang berjalan dengan santai melewati gerbang rumahnya; dan seseorang yang ia yakini adalah pria, berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya.

Hinata membuang nafas kesal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda suaminya akan pulang. Ia hendak berbalik ke ranjangnya sebelum mendengar suara mobil yang menderu dari depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum mendengar suara kenop diputar dari balik punggungnya.

Hinata berdiri dengan gugup di hadapannya. Mata amethystnya terlihat berbinar yang tidak dapat Naruto mengerti. Ditatapnya gadis itu tajam. Dari wajah Hinata tidak terlihat jika gadis itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto mengerang tertahan. Dalam satu langkah lebar, didorongnya Hinata ke dinding. Tangannya mencengkeram lembut kedua bahu kecil istrinya. Ia pusatkan pandangannya pada mata gadis itu yang melebar ngeri.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar berat.

"Lebih tepatnya, terbangun dari tidur," timpal gadis itu.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia menikmati cara Hinata mempertahankan harga diri di depannya.

"Kau menungguku?"

"T-Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana Shion memuaskanku?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak perlu tahu, bukan?" balasnya, ia mengerang mendengar suaranya yang parau.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Pria itu menahan wajahnya berada tepat satu senti di depan wajah Hinata selama beberapa detik, lalu berbisik dengan pelan di telinga kiri gadis itu, "Jika kau penasaran, akan aku beritahu."

Hinata terlonjak. Wajahnya merona.

"Terima kasih, tapi, tidak," tolaknya saat tubuh Naruto berbalik memunggunginya.

Pria itu berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sebelum menutup benda berkayu itu, Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, jangan pernah berpenampilan seperti itu di depanku."

.

Naruto menggigit benda persegi di ranjangnya. Bantal empuk itu harus menjadi sasaran gigitannya yang menahan kesal karena selalu mendamba sosok Hinata di sisinya. Tidak tahukah gadis itu, seberapa besar gairah Naruto akan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya pada Shion atau wanita manapun. Hinata bukan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah bertelanjang di hadapan Naruto. Ia tentu bukan pria sepolos itu. Masa mudanya terlalu berharga hanya untuk satu wanita.

Tapi kali ini, ia bahkan tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri. Tubuhnya hanya menginginkan Hinata, bukan wanita lain. Hanya gadis Hyuuga itu. Hanya istrinya. Naruto ingin menyentuhnya, menghantarkan panas tubuhnya di kulit mulus Hinata. Ia ingin mencium setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu, membenamkan wajahnya di belahan payudara Hinata yang menggoda. Naruto ingin Hinata merasakan dirinya di dalam tubuh gadis itu, ia ingin gadis itu menggelinjang tanpa ampun di bawah kekuatannya, mendesahkan namanya dengan putus asa. Naruto mengingingkan semuanya, saat ini juga.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mempertahankan kendali dirinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kenop pintu kamarnya, bersiap kapanpun untuk membuka pintu berkayu tebal itu dan mendesak masuk ke seberang kamarnya. Tapi, Naruto menariknya kembali. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan itu, dan Naruto menurutinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menjadi pengecut yang keluar kendali hanya karena gairahnya yang memuncak.

"Baiklah, tahan dirimu, Naruto," katanya, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bisa melakukannya. Bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama."

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Seperti malam-malam lainnya, ia kembali akan menahan hasratnya. Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan olahraga malam yang telah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak ia menikah dengan Hinata. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai, bersiap melakukan _push up_ untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Saat gerakan yang sama mulai membuatnya jenuh, Naruto beralih untuk melakukan _sit up_ , kemudian berlanjut dengan semua gerakan olahraga yang ia ketahui, apapun―kecuali memikirkan istri menggodanya itu.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto. Sepanjang sarapan, ia hanya menunduk dalam, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. Bahkan, pada awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya hingga Naruto pergi ke kantor. Namun, membayangkan pria itu harus menahan lapar selama sisa hari ini, membuat hati Hinata tidak tega. Dengan berat hati, ia memutuskan keluar dari tempat teramannya.

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan ceroboh memakai kemeja tipis malam tadi. Ia hanya benar-benar merasa depresi menanti kepulangan Naruto, hingga ia merasa acuh dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa gerah mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang yang biasa ia kenakan. Kemudian dengan pemikiran gila, ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek setengah paha dan sebuah kemeja putih longgar yang mampu menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang kecil, dan malam tadi, ia tidak memakai branya.

Hinata mengerang frustasi saat teringat pantulan penampilannya sendiri di cermin malam tadi. Kemejanya terbuat dari bahan yang tipis sehingga mencetak jelas bentuk payudara besar miliknya. Hinata tidak sedang berusaha menggoda Naruto. Tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan kepulangan suaminya, hingga tidak memikirkan terlebih dulu penampilannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, tidak berani untuk mendongak menatap wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lagi, Naruto membuka suaranya. Mendengar suara pria itu yang tenang, justru membuat Hinata semakin malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan lemah ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, menanti respon dari lawan bicaranya. Ia merasa bersalah saat Naruto hanya bungkam. Dengan takut-takut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya merona. Mata amethystnya dengan cepat bergerak menghindari tatapan mata sapphire di depannya.

Naruto menatapnya lekat. Pria itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ekspresinya yang tenang membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Dimasukkannya nasi sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulutnya, berusaha mengurangi kegugupan karena pria itu.

"Angkat kepalamu," perintah Naruto lembut, ketika Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Naruto meletakkan sumpit di tangannya saat Hinata tidak terlihat akan mengikuti perkataannya, kemudian bersandar dengan santai pada punggung kursi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, menunjukkan otot kekar yang menonjol di lengan pria itu. "Angkat kepalamu, dan tatap aku, Hinata," seru Naruto, suaranya mulai meninggi.

Hinata merasa semakin kecil di tempat duduknya, kakinya bergerak gelisah di bawah meja. Terpaksa ia mengangkat kepalanya, takut jika pria itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata menyesal nantinya.

"Gadis pintar. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu," sambung Naruto.

Hinata menatap gelisah sepasang mata biru di depannya. Ia berbicara sambil memikirkan berbagai alasan yang mungkin masuk akal―jika tidak, Naruto tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk bertanya, sehingga kata-katanya menjadi terbata-terbata. "E-Eto.. A-Ano.. Uhn.."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, semakin tidak sabar dengan jawaban gadis itu. "Aku tidak dapat mengerti jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu."

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Hinata cepat.

"Benarkah? Lantas kenapa kau terus saja menunduk?"

"Mm.. e-eto.."

"Ya?" desak Naruto, tidak sabar.

"A-Aku―"

"Ya. Kau…"

"A-Aku malu! Jadi berhenti menanyaiku!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Gadis itu cemberut, pipinya menggembung dengan kesal. Mata amethystnya menatap tajam Naruto. Pria itu terdiam, hingga sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah memerah.

"Ha ha ha, baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti," sahut Naruto, tertawa dengan nyaring.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Berhenti tertawa dan lanjutkan makanmu," tuntutnya, menatap Naruto dengan enggan.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menikmati hidangan yang ada di piringnya. "Apa kau malu karena penampilanmu semalam?" goda Naruto, tidak menyerah.

Hinata menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, matanya memerah ketika menatap Naruto. Sekilas terlihat gadis itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Pria itu tersenyum dengan lembut, namun matanya berkilat nakal. "Kau terlihat sangat menggoda, manis."

Benar seperti dugaannya, Hinata hanya merasa semakin malu setelah berkata jujur pada suaminya itu.

"Kau tau, itu lebih menegangkan dibandingkan melihatmu telanjang sepenuhnya," lanjut Naruto, tidak peduli pada ekspresi gusar di wajah istrinya.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya. "Jika kau melanjutkannya, aku tidak akan pernah bicara lagi padamu," ancamnya.

"Kita buktikan itu. Seberapa lama kau dapat bertahan hm," tukas Naruto, mengangkat bahu. Hatinya terasa seringan bulu saat menggoda gadis menggemaskan di depannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tidak memakai bra. Tsk, kau cukup membahayakan."

Hinata mempererat kepalan tangannya di atas meja, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal dan malu, matanya terpejam dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Seperti yang ia duga, Naruto bukan orang yang begitu saja menurutinya hanya karena sebuah ancaman kekanakan.

"Payudaramu itu―"

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, tidak tahan. "Jangan dilanjutkan!" Wajahnya memerah padam hingga ke telinganya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau baru saja berbicara denganku. Tidak kusangka secepat itu pertahananmu hancur," gumamnya, berpura-pura kecewa.

"Terserah!" desis Hinata, matanya menatap benci pada Naruto yang justru semakin menghibur pria itu.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan menyentakkan kakinya keras. Bahkan dari jauh pun, orang dapat melihat tulisan 'jangan mendekat! aku sedang marah!' tertulis tidak kasat mata di keningnya.

Sepanjang paginya hanya terisi dengan godaan-godaan nakal Naruto padanya. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Wajahnya memanas setiap teringat dengan kalimat vulgar yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Dalam hati, Hinata mengumpati kegilaan suaminya itu.

Hinata meletakkan pantatnya dengan kasar di atas bantalan empuk kursi di kelasnya. Wajahnya yang cemberut berhasil menarik perhatian sebagian dari penghuni kelas, termasuk gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang marah?" tanyanya, hati-hati.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit kesal," sahutnya cepat.

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk mengerti. "Bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Hinata menoleh pada gadis yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dengan berat, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kami tidak bertengkar, hanya beradu mulut," koreksinya.

Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Apa bedanya?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah. Dia terus saja menggodaku, hingga rasanya aku akan meledak karena malu," gerutunya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Senyum geli terbentuk di bibir ranumnya. Ia memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan gemas, terkadang Hinata dapat menjadi sangat pemalu, sangat dewasa, dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa Sasuke-kun juga sering melakukannya?"

Sakura merona mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Ah, bicara tentang Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, kemarin mereka berdua pergi hingga larut malam. Sepertinya membahas masalah yang serius. Tapi, Sasuke-kun tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Hinata melebarkan matanya, kaget. Dengan tidak percaya menatap Sakura. "Naruto-kun bersama Sasuke-kun semalam?"

"Un. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Kukira ia bersama Shion-san," gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Kau bicara apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan berbinar, kemudian menggeleng dengan keras. Bibirnya melengkung menahan senyum tipis. Mendadak rasa kesal yang bersarang di hatinya menjadi sebuah kelegaan yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ia merasa lega semua bayangan liarnya antara Naruto dan Shion tidak benar terjadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, memilah-milah seluruh pakaian yang di milikinya. Ia mendengus saat tidak dapat memilih salah satu dari benda-benda bermerek itu. Hinata memasukkan kembali seluruh pakaian yang menumpuk di atas ranjangnya, menyisakan tiga buah pakaian yang paling menarik penglihatannya. Ia meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagunya, berpikir. Wajahnya terlihat serius hanya untuk memilih sebuah baju. Hinata tidak sedang berniat untuk berkencan, atau pergi ke tempat special manapun. Ia hanya akan mengenakan pakaian itu untuk bersantai di rumahnya. Ya, hanya di rumah. Tapi entah mengapa ia begitu bingung untuk itu.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merasa hampir menyerah. Ia hanya berpikir untuk terlihat lebih cantik di hadapan Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya pada pria itu, sehingga ia ingin berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Lagipula, Hinata menyukai pandangan mendamba dari mata Naruto, mengirimkan getaran aneh di perutnya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah gaun pendek kasual yang biasa ia kenakan di kediaman Hyuuga dulu. Sudah cukup lama semenjak ia mengenakannya terakhir kali, sehingga kain itu terasa lebih longgar di tubuhnya yang lebih langsing setelah mengalami penurunan berat badan. Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin dan puas dengan penampilannya.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. Ia berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang memburu. Gadis itu berniat untuk memberikan cemilan malam pada Naruto. Ia berdiri dengan gugup di depan ruang kerja pria itu. Dipegangnya engsel pintu itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Hinata mengetuk pelan, dengan ragu membuka pembatas antara dirinya dan Naruto, setelah sebelumnya mendapat persetujuan dari suaminya itu. Hinata mengintip melalui celah yang ia buat, kemudian berjalan mendekati meja pria itu penuh percaya diri.

Naruto tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Hinata di ruangannya. Beberapa berkas menumpuk dengan rapi di atas meja kerjanya, sedangkan pria itu sendiri sibuk melihat layar laptopnya.

Hinata berdiri dengan canggung di samping kursi Naruto, merasa gugup saat tidak mendapat atensi dari pria di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya berpikir jika sewaktu-waktu kau merasa lapar," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan nampan berisi kue dan teh di tepi meja Naruto yang kosong. Ia berdiri dengan kikuk, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Terima kasih," balas pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari benda di depannya.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, merasa kecewa. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena bisa dengan cepat meninggalkan pria itu, namun, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedih saat tidak dipedulikan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Hatinya berdesir menyesakkan. Hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sebelum mata amethystnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Hinata mencondongkan badannya tanpa sadar, berusaha meraih benda itu penuh minat.

Naruto berjengit saat tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata menempel di tubuhnya. Gadis itu berusaha meraih sebuah buku yang berada di samping Naruto dengan satu tangannya, tanpa menyadari jika tindakannya itu membangkitkan panas di tubuh pria itu. Gaun dengan potongan leher rendah yang digunakan Hinata berhasil mengekspos belahan dada gadis itu saat tubuhnya melengkung di sisi Naruto. Payudara Hinata yang membusung tepat di samping wajah Naruto membuat pria itu menahan nafas.

"Aku mencari buku ini dengan susah payah, tapi semuanya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan buku edisi terbatas ini, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap buku yang ada di tangannya dengan takjub. Mata amethystnya bersinar cemerlang.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di pinggul Hinata, menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Hinata tidak sadar dengan tindakan Naruto, masih sibuk mengagumi lembar demi lembar isi dari buku karangan salah satu penulis terbaik di Jepang. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke dalam mata biru Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?" Ekspresi memohon Hinata membuat hati Naruto menghangat, pria itu tersenyum miring dengan elegan dan menawan.

"Selama kau menciumku," tukasnya bercanda, sudut bibirnya berkedut geli ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang justru berpikir dengan keras. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan bibir mengerucut, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Naruto.

"Di mana aku harus menciummu?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat, merasa tertarik. Naruto meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, berusaha keras menahan ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

Hinata kembali mempertimbangkan penawarannya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto ke buku yang ia pegang. "Baiklah. Aku hanya harus menempelkan bibirku saja, kan?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. Bibirnya masih menutup dengan rapat. Hinata menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang mencurigai sesuatu darinya. Naruto hanya bergeming, matanya menatap mengejek pada gadis di pangkuannya.

Hinata terlihat ragu untuk sesaat, kemudian menatap buku itu seperti menemukan atlantis yang hilang. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk demi sebuah buku yang telah ia tunggu selama lebih dari setahun itu.

Naruto menyeringai puas.

"Tutup matamu," katanya.

Naruto menutup matanya, mengikuti perintah Hinata seperti seorang anak kecil yang menunggu diberi permen. Setiap detik membuat jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Lengannya mendekap erat pinggul Hinata, berjaga-jaga jika gadis itu berusaha melarikan diri darinya.

Lima detik yang terasa bagaikan bertahun-tahun itu terbayar sudah saat Naruto merasakan bibir lembut Hinata di bibirnya. Naruto membuka matanya setelah Hinata mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya. Wajah cantik gadis itu merona pekat, dengan sensual menggigit bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Aku sudah melakukan syaratmu. Sekarang buku ini, ngh―"

Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciumannya, tidak membiarkan gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata memberontak kecil di pelukannya. Gadis itu mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan untuk berciuman seperti ini," serunya, nafas Hinata terengah.

Naruto melengkungkan senyum miring. Ia menurunkan mulutnya untuk mencium ceruk lembut leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendesah karena perbuatannya. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan," bisiknya di leher gadis itu.

Dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di seputar leher Naruto. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan desahan saat pria itu menempelkan bibirnya di balik telinganya. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto, tidak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat oleh setiap sentuhan pria itu.

Naruto menyusurkan bibirnya di wajah Hinata dengan lembut, mempertahankan beberapa detik di pelipis kirinya, kemudian beralih dan berhenti di sudut bibir gadis itu. Ia memberi jeda sebelum melumat bibir ranum Hinata. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata," ucapnya di tengah ciumannya.

Pipi Hinata memanas mendengar pujian pria itu. Dengan canggung membalas ciuman Naruto di bibirnya.

"Apa buku itu sangat berharga?" tanya Naruto, nada suaranya terdengar mengejek.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak memberontak saat Naruto kembali menekankan bibirnya. Tangan Naruto mengusap dengan lembut punggung gadis itu, menekannya mendekat. Satu tangannya terangkat ke samping leher Hinata, semakin mendesaknya dalam permainan lidah pria itu. Naruto dapat merasakan denyut nadi di leher gadis itu yang berdenyut dengan cepat, kemudian dengan lembut tangannya mengeksplorasi kulit terbuka Hinata. Ibu jarinya mengusap kulit di batas perpotongan leher gaun gadis itu, membuat istrinya itu menegang karena perbuatannya.

Dengan berat Naruto menarik bibirnya dari bibir Hinata yang terlihat memerah. Tangannya masih bergeming di sana. Naruto tidak berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, merasakan hembusan nafas terengah dari istrinya.

"Keluarlah," pintanya, setengah berbisik.

Hinata terdiam mendengar suara serak Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu yang masih bergetar dalam kungkungan lengannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya saat Hinata beranjak dari pangkuannya.

Naruto bernafas lega setelah gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Hinata bertahan satu detik lagi saja di sana. Bisa saja ia lepas kendali dan mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Jika itu terjadi, ia tidak berbeda dengan bajingan yang memperkosa gadis itu.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar menuju kamarnya. Kakinya tidak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga gadis itu merosot seketika pintu kamarnya tertutup. Nafasnya memberat seiring detak jantungnya yang meliar. Jiwanya terasa melayang-layang di udara, pikirannya terasa kosong. Hinata menekuk bibirnya, merasa kecewa dengan dirinya yang lepas kendali hanya dengan sentuhan Naruto di dirinya.

Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto seperti seorang pengecut. Hinata merasa bersalah telah mengenyampingkan perasaan pria itu begitu saja. Setetes air mata bergulir membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan dirinya saat ini. Hinata merasa dirinya bukan Hinata yang sama seperti dulu. Hinata yang dulu tidak akan pernah menyakiti Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pria itu dalam keterpurukan. Hinata yang dulu akan melakukan apapun untuk pria yang dicintainya itu.

Sekarang, ia merasa terluka setelah menyadari betapa banyak dirinya berubah. Hanya satu hal yang masih bertahan, baik dirinya yang dulu maupun sekarang, mereka masih seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menunjukkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh yang dengan mudah menyerah dengan perasaannya untuk pria itu.

Hinata menggenggam udara ketika tidak merasakan suatu benda di tangannya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk amarahnya. Buku yang harusnya ada di genggamannya saat ini, justru tertinggal di ruang kerja Naruto. Hinata meringis ngeri. Usahanya terasa sia-sia jika benda tebal itu tidak ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Hinata berterima kasih pada Naruto karena membuat pagi harinya terasa lebih mudah. Pria itu bersikap seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam. Hinata harus mengakui jika ia merasa kecewa untuk itu, tapi, ia tidak akan bisa duduk tenang seperti saat ini jika pria itu justru bersikap sebaliknya.

Naruto langsung pergi ke kantornya sesudah sarapan. Pria itu memberikan senyum lembut dan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Hinata sebelum meninggalkannya.

Suara dering telepon menyentak Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia menerima panggilan itu dengan enggan. Sakura mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama membeli belanjaan bulanan. Tentu saja, Hinata tidak dapat menolaknya. Ia memikirkan barang apa yang mungkin dapat ia beli nantinya, sembari mencuci piring kotor di bak cuci.

.

"Aku akan melihat ke sebelah sana," kata Sakura menunjuk deretan makanan ringan yang berada lima deret di sampingnya. Hinata mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sendiri menuju konter daging.

Matanya menjelajahi deretan benda berwarna merah segar di depannya. Daging sapi kualitas terbaik, yang harganya terlihat menguras kantongnya dalam sekejap; daging sapi kualitas menengah; daging sapi kualitas biasa―Hinata tidak yakin untuk membelinya sehingga ia hanya melewatkan pilihan itu; atau daging babi, terlalu banyak pilihan bagi gadis itu. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, merasa bingung untuk membeli salah satu. Hinata terlalu sering memasak daging akhir-akhir ini, sehingga persediaan bahan makanan mahal itu habis lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Setelah berpikir keras, ia memilih daging sapi kualitas terbaik, dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Tidak banyak yang Hinata beli untuk persedian di rumahnya, hanya bahan makanan untuk satu minggu ke depan; peralatan mandi seperti sabun, _shampoo_ , _conditioner_ , krim cukur untuk Naruto, beberapa handuk baru―karena persediaan handuk mereka mulai harus diganti; _detergent_ ; dan beberapa _snack_ , tidak terkecuali ramen instan favorit suaminya.

Hinata mendesah, menyadari benda-benda itu tidak cukup hanya dengan satu kantong plastik. Ia menunggu Sakura dengan santai saat gadis Haruno itu membayar di kasir. Bibirnya terangkat saat melihat dua kantong plastik besar di tangan kiri Sakura, dan satu lagi di tangan kanannya.

"Hah, harusnya aku membeli yang kubutuhkan saja," keluh Sakura saat mereka berjalan keluar dari tempat perbelanjaan. Hinata terkikik geli, teringat sahabatnya itu yang mudah tergoda dengan sesuatu bernama diskon.

"Kau dapat berhemat untuk bulan berikutnya," saran Hinata, menerka pengeluaran gadis bersurai pink di sampingnya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di halte bus, menunggu kendaraan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Sakura masih cemberut di sampingnya. Wajah cantiknya menekuk kesal.

"Harusnya kita membawa mobil saja tadi," sesal Sakura, suaranya lemah dan tidak bersemangat.

Hinata mengulas senyum lembut pada gadis itu, namun tidak berusaha untuk menyangkal. "Sakura-san sendiri yang meminta untuk naik bus."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan muram, mengiyakan pernyataan gadis itu. "Harusnya aku menuruti perkataanmu, Hinata. Siapa yang menyangka jika aku akan membeli barang sebanyak ini," gerutunya.

Hinata dengan terpaksa mengulas senyum, merasa bersalah. Dalam hati mengatakan jika ia menyangkanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak disampaikannya. Sakura akan semakin menyesal nantinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang. Dengan segera kedua gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam transportasi umum itu, mengambil tiket, kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura saat mereka akan berpisah. Halte tempat Hinata turun lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan halte gadis Haruno itu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dari pintu. Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dari balik kaca kemudian tersenyum lebar tepat sebelum bus itu kembali berjalan.

Langkah kaki Hinata terasa berat seiring dengan semakin jauhnya ia berjalan. Masing-masing tangan halusnya memegang erat satu kantong belanjaan besar. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang semakin menggelap oleh awan hitam. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha sampai ke rumahnya sebelum hujan turun membasahinya. Sayangnya, harapannya tidak terkabul.

Hujan turun begitu Hinata sampai di depan sebuah pertokoan di pertigaan jalan. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan saat hujan dengan deras membasahi tubuhnya. Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan selain berteduh terlebih dulu di salah satu toko di deretan pertokoan yang tutup lebih awal itu, kemudian mengambil payung dari dalam tas kecilnya.

Hinata mendengus sebal karena rumahnya hanya berjarak lima bangunan dari tempatnya berteduh saat ini. Namun hujan turun terlalu lebat, sehingga akan percuma jika ia berjalan meski menggunakan payung sekalipun. Setidaknya ia akan menunggu hingga hujan cukup mereda, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Diletakkannya kantong plastik belanjaannya di bawah kakinya. Dengan malas mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena basah dan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Suara hujan menyamarkan semua suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Hinata harus mempertajam penglihatannya hanya untuk melihat sebuah mobil bergerak cepat melewatinya.

Mata amethystnya menyisir sekelilingnya, hingga berhenti pada seorang gadis yang berdiri dua meter di sampingnya. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tidak asing dengan sosok wanita yang berdiri memeluk dirinya sendiri itu. Tubuh gadis itu menggigil dengan hebat. Seluruh tubuhnya basah. Rambut halus gadis itu terjatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. Hinata melirik melalui sudut matanya, merasa kasihan pada gadis malang itu. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menawarkan payung miliknya setelah ia sampai di rumahnya, hingga ia melihat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

Hinata terlonjak. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Warna mata yang hampir senada dengan matanya, dan surai pirangnya yang panjang. Hinata menutup mulutnya terkesiap. Hatinya berdebar gelisah. Saat suara lembut milik gadis itu mengalun merdu menyebut namanya. Hinata tidak dapat merutuk hal lain selain kesialannya hari ini.

"K-Konnichiwa, Shion-san," sapanya.

 **.**

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Sepertinya Author sudah dituntut untuk update yaa. He he. Gomen, minna. Ternyata satu bulan buat minnasan sudah terlalu lama ya…

Author hanya berharap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan untuk minna. Tambahan, Author harap kalian tidak salah paham dengan Naruto-kun di chapter ini. :D

Ah, dan Author hanya ingin bilang kalau mulai chapter depan sepertinya Author tidak bisa update cepat karena projek final Author terus menghantui, He he. Gomennasai *ojigiojigi

But, still, see you next chapter XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A GLOWING HUG**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing : Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Jika di dunia ini ada hal yang paling ia takuti, maka salah satu dari hal itu adalah bertemu dengan gadis bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan dipertemukan secepat ini. Ia tentu tahu jika Naruto masih memiliki perasaan pada sosok cantik tersebut. Hatinya terasa sakit hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Hinata tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya menatap gadis itu seakan pertanda buruk sedang melambai menggoda di depannya. Hinata menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata-san," ucap gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat. Bibir tipis Shion terangkat melengkungkan senyum terpaksa.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, menahan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba mendera dirinya. Ditariknya kedua sudut bibirnya, membalas senyuman Shion. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Shion-san," ucapnya, sangat terpaksa.

"Kudengar kau menikah dengan Naruto." Shion tersenyum muram ketika melihat respon Hinata. "Jadi benar ya.."

Hinata menurunkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap tepat ke mata gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ia merasa bersalah setelah melihat seberkas sorot terluka di mata Shion. Ia menunduk. Rasa kasihan menyentaknya ketika melihat bibir gadis itu yang mulai membiru. Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Shion yang mulai memucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata tanpa menutupi kekhawatirannya. "Bibirmu mulai membiru, Shion-san. Apa kau kedinginan?"

Secara naluriah Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shion. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh bertanya seperti itu setelah melihat dari dekat tubuh Shion yang menggigil hebat. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama keadaan gadis itu. Tidak ada bagian yang kering dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Hinata meringis ngeri menyadari tipisnya kaos yang dipakai gadis bersurai pirang itu, hingga mencetak dengan jelas bra berenda yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Hinata merasa gusar di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata melepas _sweater_ hangat yang dikenakannya, kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu Shion. Ia mengamati sejenak, sebelum menarik kembali rajutan putih dengan garis biru itu. Sebelum sempat Shion terlonjak, Hinata terlebih dulu memasukkan lubang _sweater_ itu ke kepalanya. "Pakailah. Setidaknya itu dapat menutupi tubuh bagian depanmu," katanya, merasa terganggu.

Shion menatap Hinata dengan takjub. Ia bergumam terima kasih kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam pakaian tebal itu.

Hinata mengamati langit yang masih terlihat gelap. Ia mendesah berat. Wajahnya menoleh pada Shion.

"Kita harus menerjang hujan ini segera. Jika tidak kau bisa mati membeku di sini, Shion-san. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kau bisa menghangatkan dirimu di sana."

Sebersit keraguan nampak di mata Shion ketika melihat guyuran air yang jatuh dari langit di hadapannya. Bulir-bulir air jatuh dalam ukuran yang besar dan menghantam aspal jalan dengan bunyi berdentum keras.

"Aku membawa payung. Yah, walaupun hanya satu," Hinata menunjukkan payung lipat di tangannya. "Kau tidak keberatan berbagi payung denganku, bukan?" sambungnya, terdengar skeptis.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Baguslah. Kita harus segera bergegas."

Dengan cepat Hinata menyentak payungnya terbuka, kemudian mengangkat kantong belanjaannya dengan satu tangan. Hinata meminta Shion untuk mendekat melalui tatapan matanya. Setelah merasa yakin jika tubuh mereka berada di bawah pelindung itu, Hinata berlari dengan Shion dalam irama langkah yang sama.

Ia mengutuk pembawa berita cuaca hari ini yang berbohong padanya, mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya akan mendung atau paling tidak hujan ringan. Tapi, cuaca memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Bahkan di padang pasir pun dapat turun salju.

Hinata berlari menerjang angin yang berhembus kencang dari depannya. Udara sangat dingin menusuk tulangnya. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri yang merasa hampir mati rasa tanpa _sweater_ nya.

Dalam beberapa langkah besar, akhirnya Hinata tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka kunci dan menarik Shion menyeberangi halaman. Hinata mendesah lega setelah masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya yang hangat. Diletakkannya kantong plastiknya di dekat _getabako_ , kemudian beranjak untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangannya.

"Duduklah, Shion-san. Akan kuambilkan baju hangat untukmu," ujar Hinata sebelum menghilang dari balik tangga.

.

.

.

Shion menunggu dengan sabar di ruang keluarga milik Hinata. Ia berdiri memandang keluar jendela, merasa tidak enak untuk membasahi sofa lembut yang ada di sana. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan hebat, meski ruangan itu terasa sangat hangat. Ia menyesal tidak melihat berita hari ini.

Shion membalikkan badannya saat mendengar pintu yang berderit. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Wajahnya merona ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang sangat ia rindukan. Perutnya berdesir geli dan jantungnya berdetak di luar kewajaran.

Beberapa bulan tidak melihat Naruto membuat Shion terkesima dengan wajah tampan pria itu. Naruto terlihat lebih menawan, mempesona, dan lebih dari itu, pria itu terlihat semakin menggoda. Rambut pirangnya yang basah menambah kesan seksi pada pria itu. Shion merindukan sosok maskulin di hadapannya. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya mendengar suara pria itu yang berat dan serak memanggil namanya.

Shion mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menarik kesadarannya kembali dari pesona Naruto. Hanya menatap pria itu mampu membuat tubuh Shion memanas. Ia merindukan berada dalam pelukan lengan kekar Naruto. Berbagi kehangatan bersama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pria itu, nadanya tenang dan lembut.

Shion menekan bibirnya kuat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tangannya bergetar di lengannya, berpikir keras bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Tepat saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, suara pekikan kaget Hinata menginterupsinya.

"K-Kau sudah pulang," seru Hinata.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata dingin. Pria itu jelas terlihat berbeda saat menatap Hinata dan dirinya, membuat Shion merekahkan senyum bahagia tanpa sadar. Terutama ketika Naruto hanya berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis itu yang menunduk dalam.

Shion melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana barusan.

"Hinata-san?" panggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu kepadanya.

Hinata terlihat menahan tangis saat Shion melihat wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk membuat perasaan gadis itu menjadi lebih baik. Ia mengangkat dagunya, mencoba terlihat percaya diri di hadapan Hinata.

"Itu untukku?" tanyanya penasaran melihat pakaian yang diremas oleh tangan halus Hinata. Seketika wajah gadis Hyuuga itu berubah panik, kemudian dengan sangat cepat mengulurkan pakaian itu padanya. Tinggi tubuh mereka yang sama, tidak perlu membuat mereka menunduk atau mendongak untuk menatap satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih." Shion tersenyum puas. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Hinata, bertanya di mana ia harus mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengangguk setelah Hinata menunjukkan sebuah pintu di ujung dekat tangga.

.

.

.

Hinata menekan bibirnya menahan tangis. Matanya menatap nanar tiga cangkir cokelat panas di depannya. Jantungnya terasa sangat sakit melihat Naruto bertemu dengan Shion. Namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Hinata bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Telapak tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya. Ia mendongak, dan berjengit saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Pria itu menatapnya dengan dingin. Sedangkan, Shion terlihat berjalan dari balik bahu Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. Sontak Hinata mengerutkan dirinya, merasa ciut melihat dua orang yang terlihat sangat serasi itu.

Tubuh Shion berjalan dengan anggun dalam balutan kaos lengan panjang dan rok pendek miliknya. Hinata mengerang dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya yang memilihkan pakaian yang justru membuat Shion terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Rambut panjangnya yang basah tergerai melewati bahunya, membingkai dengan pas wajah cantiknya. Dan Hinata tidak dapat merasa lebih ciut lagi ketika melihat gadis itu yang berdiri di samping Naruto dengan wajah merona merah.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang pernah menjadi pasangan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya. Haruskah ia beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu? Atau haruskah ia bertahan dan menahan sakit hatinya?

Pilihan kedua bukan hal yang buruk.

"Terima kasih untuk cokelat panasnya, Hinata-san. Kau sangat pandai membuatnya,."

Hinata mendongak, mengangkat dengan terpaksa bibirnya. Pujian Shion justru terasa semakin menoreh luka di hatinya.

"Kau pasti sangat bersyukur menikah dengannya, Naruto," lanjut Shion. Hinata menatap tidak suka saat gadis itu dengan sangat jelas mengulas senyum manja pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. Pria itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dengan tenang menyesap cokelat panasnya, terlihat tidak peduli. Suasana di sekeliling Hinata terasa sangat tidak nyaman baginya. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat hujan yang masih deras mengguyur Konoha.

Rasa penasaran menggugah Hinata untuk menyalakan televisi di depannya. Tanpa ragu mencari channel yang sedang menayangkan berita cuaca hari ini. Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama, berharap wanita dalam setelan jas itu mengatakan jika cuaca akan segera membaik. Namun satu lagi kesialannya hari ini, orang itu justru mengatakan akan ada badai besar melanda Konoha, sehingga setiap orang diharapkan tidak keluar dari rumah mereka.

Hinata mendengus dalam hati. Sangat berkebalikan dengan respon Shion, bibirnya melekuk kecewa, meskipun demikian, raut bahagia justru terlihat sangat jelas di paras cantiknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku pulang sekarang," katanya dengan raut sedih yang dipaksakan. Shion menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memelas, kemudian beralih menatap suami Hinata dengan penuh harap.

Hinata adalah orang paling naïf yang tidak pernah bisa menolak atau berbuat tidak sopan pada seseorang. Apalagi ketika orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Hinata menjadi tokoh antagonis jika ia menolaknya.

Ia melirik Naruto sekejap dari sudut matanya, pria itu hanya diam, menutup rapat bibirnya. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengharapkan reaksi lain dari suaminya itu. Bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya adalah sebuah kesenangan bagi Naruto, dan Hinata tidak mungkin mendapatkan sebuah penolakan jika Shion bertahan di rumah mereka sedikit lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu, Shion-san bisa menginap di sini malam ini." Setelahnya, Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali melirik Naruto, menunggu tanggapan dari suaminya itu. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai tipis, seakan ia tahu apa yang akan Hinata katakan berikutnya. Dan seumur hidup, Hinata akan membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu karena membuat pria itu merasa sangat puas sore ini.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Naruto-kun," usulnya. Hinata menelan ludah ketika seringai Naruto semakin lebar. Ia merasa ingin bunuh diri saja saat ini.

Lagi dan lagi. Shion berpura-pura ragu dengan pendapat Hinata, walaupun harus diakui jika ia cukup terkejut dengan penawaran istri Naruto itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, sehalus dan selembut beledu, namun terdengar sangat memuakkan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, sebelum mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Kalian juga sudah sering melakukannya," tukasnya, jelas menyindir.

Saat ini tidak ada yang Hinata inginkan kecuali membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan selalu saja pemikiran yang tidak pernah ingin ia ucapkan, sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun berhasil menguasai seluruh otaknya.

Naruto menoleh memandang Hinata, menatap tepat ke dalam mata amethyst gadis itu. Seringai lebar merekah di bibirnya seolah menantang gadis itu. Kepalan tangan Hinata semakin mengerat. Naruto selalu mengeluh jika pria itu selalu ingin menyentuhnya, pria itu tersiksa setiap saat karena gairah besar yang selalu ditahannya. Dan Hinata tidak ingin pria itu terus merasa seperti itu.

Shion datang padanya, seperti sebuah hadiah bagi Naruto. Hinata menyadari bagaimana cara Naruto menatap gadis itu. Lalu jika itu yang membuat Naruto merasa terbebas, maka Hinata akan menghiraukan rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia tentu masih ingat penawaran yang ia ajukan pada Naruto di awal pernikahan mereka. Mungkin pria itu hanya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Shion, dan salah mengartikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Sekarang, kesempatan itu terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Dan Hinata, akan membiarkan Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Naruto menaiki tangga setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, meninggalkan Hinata dan Shion hanya berdua di meja makan.

"Apa kau hanya memiliki pakaian tebal seperti ini, Hinata-san?" tukas Shion seketika Naruto menghilang dari penglihatan mereka. "Meskipun, udara di luar sangat dingin, tapi pemanas ruanganmu bekerja dengan sangat baik, dan itu cukup membuatmu mudah untuk berkeringat."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat ke mata Shion. Gadis bersurai pirang itu duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Salah satu kaki rampingnya menggantung di atas kaki lainnya dengan tangannya yang menyilang di depan perutnya. Ia menatap kaos Hinata mengejek.

"Kurasa begitu. Apa kau ingin memakai pakaian yang lebih tipis, Shion-san?" tanya Hinata penuh sindiran. Shion mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Naruto lebih menyukaiku memakai baju tipis, terutama yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhku. Dia bilang itu membuatnya semakin bergairah," jawabnya tanpa memandang Hinata sebagai istri dari bahan pembicaraan mereka. Shion jelas terlihat lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Hinata setelah gadis itu dengan sangat jelas mendapatkan tanda positif untuk mendekati suaminya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas menahan perih. Wajahnya memerah pekat hingga ke telinganya, mendengar kata-kata vulgar gadis di seberangnya. Gadis itu berbicara seolah status Hinata bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Dan kau tahu.." Shion mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, berbisik dengan bersemangat. "Dia akan menjadi liar dan merobeknya seketika. Yah, aku jadi sering membeli baju karena itu," sambungnya, menarik dirinya kembali.

Jika saja bukan untuk kebaikan Naruto, Hinata tidak akan pernah membiarkan Shion berbicara seperti ini, menganggap rendah dirinya, seakan mengetahui jika Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh tubuh Hinata. Meski memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, menahan diri untuk tidak melompat menerjang gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu memakai kaos tipis dan berusaha menemui Naruto-kun hari ini?"

"Salah satunya itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika hujan akan turun dengan lebat," akunya.

"Sepertinya Kami-sama berpihak padamu, Shion-san," sindir Hinata.

Shion mengangkat bahunya, mengulas senyum lebar. "Kupikir juga seperti itu―termasuk dirimu, Hinata-san."

Hinata tersenyum murung.

"Apa kau tidak percaya diri untuk memenuhi gairah Naruto di ranjang?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, membaca ekspresi Shion sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hinata, menambah kepuasan di wajah Shion yang mengejek. "Kupikir dia hanya menginginkanmu."

Hinata mendorong mundur kursinya, merasa tidak lagi sanggup bila harus mendengar celotehan Shion tentang kegiatannya di ranjang bersama Naruto. Hinata sangat tergoda untuk menarik kasar rambut pirang gadis yang sedang mengikutinya itu, berjalan di belakang Hinata tanpa rasa malu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, kemudian melemparkan benda persegi itu ke dalam keranjang cucian. Ia menatap dirinya sejenak di cermin, mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata memekik kaget tepat saat Naruto membuka pintu, dengan cepat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat mata sapphirenya. Naruto tersenyum miring.

Hinata menggeser kakinya untuk melangkah melewati Naruto, tapi pria itu tidak membiarkannya. Naruto bergerak sesuai dengan tubuh Hinata. Melangkah ke kiri saat gadis itu melangkah ke kanan, dan melangkah ke kanan saat gadis itu bergerak ke kiri. Naruto hanya ingin menghalangi jalannya, membuat Hinata marah dan mendongak menatapnya. Sayangnya, gadis itu tetap bergeming dengan kepala menunduk.

Hinata berpikir Naruto mengikutinya sepenuhnya, berharap jika ia melangkah maju, maka Naruto akan mundur. Namun, Naruto bukan orang sebodoh itu, ia bukan orang yang dengan mudah melepaskan kewaspadaannya. Dan ketika Hinata maju selangkah, Naruto tidak bergerak, sehingga gadis itu dengan terpaksa menabrak tubuhnya.

Hinata terkesiap saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pinggulnya mendekat, dan memutar tubuh gadis itu untuk ia sudutkan di dinding dalam kamar mandi. Ditahannya tubuh Hinata di sana, sehingga Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendongak.

Seperti harapan Naruto, Hinata menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi tidak berusaha untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Sikap menantang Hinata membuat Naruto merasa bersemangat. Ia menyeringai, dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat Hinata menutup matanya.

"Kau berusaha dengan sangat keras," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. "Terima kasih untukmu karena telah menghangatkan ranjangku malam ini."

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang membeku di tempatnya. Dengan puas melihat reaksi istri kecilnya. Pria itu menekukkan bibirnya, tersenyum malas. Kemudian, berjalan dengan santai ke dalam kamarnya.

.

Tidak ada yang mengejutkan bagi Namikaze Naruto saat melihat Shion tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Hal yang mengejutkan jika gadis itu justru tidak berada di sana. Naruto tentu menyadari maksud kedatangan gadis itu ke rumahnya. Dan melihat sikapnya tadi, semakin memperkuat asumsinya. Naruto mendengus sebelum mendekati mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya, lebih mirip bisikan.

Shion mengalungkan lengannya ke seputar leher Naruto, bergelayut manja seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan. "Aku merindukanmu," katanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. "Setiap malam aku selalu mendambakanmu, Naruto. Kau tahu, aku mendadak insomnia karena dirimu."

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya, bersikap tidak peduli dengan penjelasan gadis yang memeluknya erat.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Shion," lirihnya, tidak berusaha menghindar saat gadis itu mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"Hubungan berakhir saat kedua belah pihak menyetujui," timpal Shion, dengan perlahan menarik lepas tangannya dari tubuh Naruto, membuat jarak selangkah darinya. Naruto memutar bola matanya, sangat hafal dengan gadis itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya, dengan bangga menunjukkan penampilannya yang menantang.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, merasa takjub.

Shion berdiri dengan percaya diri. Tangannya saling menggenggam di belakang tubuhnya, membiarkan Naruto menikmati pemandangan indah bagian depan tubuhnya di balik kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya. Dengan tubuh dan wajah yang dimiliki Shion, Naruto yakin tidak akan ada pria yang dapat menolaknya. Ditambah sikap penggoda gadis itu, merupakan suatu paket lengkap yang tidak tertandingi.

Shion sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir kali mereka bersama. Gadis itu masih saja berani seperti biasanya, terutama dalam hal menaikkan gairah pria itu. Ia selalu mengerti apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya," kata Shion, suaranya serak menggoda. Pipinya merona merah.

Tanpa rasa malu, gadis itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya, melekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto seperti sendok. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin putus darimu," gumamnya. Tangan kecilnya menekan punggung Naruto, merayu pria itu dengan sentuhan tubuhnya. Naruto dapat merasakan tonjolan payudara Shion di perutnya, yang dengan pelan bergerak menggodanya. Naruto mendecih saat gadis itu tidak membiarkannya menjauh.

"Sentuh aku, Naruto," bisik Shion, merasa putus asa.

Naruto melingkarkan satu tangannya di punggung Shion, memutar pelan gadis itu saat melihat sekilas bayangan dari celah pintu kamarnya. Naruto menyeringai ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya..

Dengan tidak sabar Naruto menangkup payudara dari balik kemeja Shion, meremasnya lembut hingga gadis itu mendesah dan mengerang menyebut namanya. Naruto menyeringai puas. Melirik dari sudut matanya sebuah tangan yang bergetar mencengkeram roknya, memastikan jika gadis itu masih berdiri di sana.

Tidak cukup dengan itu, Naruto menurunkan mulutnya ke leher terbuka Shion, menjilatnya sensual hingga gadis itu menggelinjang karena sentuhannya. Naruto menahan desahannya sendiri yang hampir lolos karena ciuman menggebu Shion secara tiba-tiba. Merasa tidak suka dengan itu, Naruto dengan lincah menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Shion, mengangkat bra yang digunakan gadis itu, kemudian kembali bermain dengan gundukan kenyal milik Shion, membuat pemiliknya mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya, memohonnya untuk meminta lebih.

Naruto tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat kaki gadis itu yang bergetar hebat hingga hampir merosot ke lantai. Saat itu juga, Naruto melepas ciuman Shion, menyentak gadis itu menjauh darinya.

"Tidurlah," katanya saat mendapat tatapan bingung dari Shion. Tidak mempedulikan protes gadis itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Tangan Shion menahannya di ambang pintu, mencengkeram dengan erat pergelangan tangannya yang bersiap menarik kenop pintu kamarnya.

Mata birunya menatap dengan tajam ke dalam mata Shion, seakan dapat membelah gadis itu menjadi berkeping-keping hanya dengan tatapannya. Disentaknya kasar pergelangan tangan Shion, yang membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Shion menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Naruto.." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Maafkan aku, Shion."

Gadis itu menatapnya tidak mengerti, bibirnya terbuka meminta penjelasan. Shion tersenyum pahit, dengan lembut berusaha meraih kembali tangan Naruto. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, hm? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Naruto. Sungguh."

Naruto mendengus tidak sabar. Ditepisnya lepas tangan Shion yang bergetar di tangannya, kemudian menekan lembut bahu gadis itu ke dinding kamarnya. Shion menatapnya seperti seekor kelinci yang masuk ke dalam kandang singa, bersiap menjadi mangsanya.

Tanpa memandang gadis itu yang merintih dalam cengkeramannya, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya tepat ke mata Shion.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Shion. Jika aku mengatakan hubungan kita telah berakhir, maka hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir. Tidak peduli kau setuju atau menolak, kenyataan tidak akan pernah berubah," desisnya tajam.

Tubuh Shion bergetar hebat saat mata Naruto menjelajahi tubuhnya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan takut di saat bersamaan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya mencicit, tidak berdaya dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang mendadak. "Apa karena Hinata?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, matanya berbinar dengan seringai mengejek.

"Tentu saja, tidak, Kau tidak akan bisa membandingkan aku dengannya," ejek Shion, suaranya bergetar saat tawa berhasil lolos dari bibirnya, matanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. "Lagipula, kita hampir bercinta tadi," lanjutnya, dengan manja mengusap perut Naruto. "Aku tahu kau masih menginginkanku." Ia mengulas senyum saat Naruto meresponnya, menekan lembut tangannya. Ia menanti penuh harap ketika Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan pernah menganggap rendah istriku seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak akan menyangka betapa mengagumkannya dia." Naruto berhenti, memberi jeda. "Aku minta maaf harus mengatakannya, tapi sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan rayuanmu tadi."

Shion menyentakkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga, merasa harga dirinya terluka.

"Naruto.." panggilnya, seakan sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berbeda.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah mengusik rumah tangga kami hari ini. Tapi, tidak untuk hari lainnya," ancam Naruto di sisi wajah Shion. "Dan, jangan pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada Hinata, karena dia adalah istriku," desisnya penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

Tubuh Shion merosot seketika Naruto melepas genggamannya, meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keterpanaan. Ia merasakan matanya memanas hingga pandangannya buram oleh air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Shion menatap lurus ke dinding kamar Naruto, berharap semua hanya mimpi ketika Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Hatinya berdebar kencang saat langkah kaki pria itu benar-benar berhenti.

"Ah, satu hal―kemeja itu lebih cocok dipakai pemilik sebenarnya," tukasnya, kemudian suara berderit pintu meyakinkan Shion jika Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hinata terlonjak mundur ketika pintu berderit terbuka di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan di wajah tampannya, sehingga Hinata merasa mengerut di depan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Hinata saat tangan pria itu mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya ada pengganggu kecil yang baru saja mengintip ke dalam kamarku." Hinata membelalak kaget. Dadanya bergemuruh. Naruto berjalan perlahan, semakin mendekat padanya, membuat setiap detik berlalu dengan penuh ketegangan. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau tahu siapa pengganggu itu, istriku?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, sangat tahu malah.

"T-Tidak," bohongnya. Hinata menyesal setelah mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergetar ketika berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk. Bibirnya bergumam mengiyakan. Tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia saja. Hinata tidak bergeming saat Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di seputar pinggulnya, menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk karena kakinya yang bergetar hebar.

Naruto meletakkan wajahnya beberapa senti di depan wajah Hinata yang memerah padam. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu di kulit wajahnya. Mata amethystnya bergerak tidak terarah menatap ke dalam mata Naruto.

"Kau tahu hukuman jika kau membohongiku?"

Hinata terdiam, terlalu terhipnotis oleh mata bening Naruto. Tanpa tenaga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menciummu seperti ini.." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat di bibir Hinata. Hinata merasa seperti tersengat listrik, hingga tubuhnya terasa mati rasa untuk beberapa detik.

"Dan jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan melakukannya seperti ini.." Naruto menurunkan bibirnya ke rahang Hinata, menggesekkan kulit wajah pria itu dengan lembut di sana, kemudian berhenti di perpotongan lehernya, menciumnya selama beberapa detik hingga membuat Hinata merasa hampir gila. Hinata menahan nafas, ketika pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"K-Kembalilah," pinta Hinata dengan sisa kekuatannya. Dengan pelan ia dorong bahu lebar Naruto. Tapi, pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto, suaranya teredam di ceruk leher Hinata.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, merasa gugup dengan pembicaraan Naruto. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Sesaat Naruto hanya diam tidak bereaksi. Hinata mengira pria itu pasti sedang mempermainkannya. Naruto pikir Hinata sedang berbohong sekarang dan bersiap menciumnya seperti yang pria itu lakukan tadi. "Aku tidak sedang berbohong. Aku memang tidak melihat apa yang kalian lakukan. A-Aku.. Aku hanya.. mendengarnya," jelasnya, merasa malu karena harus mengakui jika ia baru saja menguping.

"Apa saja yang kau dengar?"

Hinata menekan bibirnya, tidak yakin. "D-Desahan Shion-san," katanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata menutup matanya. Ia menahan debaran tidak sabar di jantungnya. Ia mengakui jika ia bersalah telah mendengarkan urusan orang lain tanpa ijin, dan Hinata tahu jika Naruto benar-benar sedang menghukumnya saat ini. Pria itu sungguh membuat Hinata tidak dapat berkutik.

"Perasaanku bukanlah hal yang penting."

"Jawab saja." Naruto menekan punggung Hinata, memeluknya lebih erat.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, badannya bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba mempertahankan akal sehatnya, berpikir dengan tenang di tengah gemuruh liar jantungnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum membuka mulutnya. Ia ingin berkata dengan jujur jika ia tidak menyukainya, Hinata membencinya, dan rasanya sangat menyiksa. Tapi, kata-kata itu tidak terbentuk di suaranya. Ia hanya kembali menutup mulutnya, mengurungkan niatnya yang hanya akan berakhir dengan sebuah kesia-siaan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, benar kan?"

Hinata ingin mengangguk, tapi ia tidak bisa. Air mata mengalir dalam diam menuruni pipinya, menahan gejolak perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku melakukannya dengan wanita lain, benar bukan?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Hinata, sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Sesaat Hinata dapat merasakan ketakutan yang besar, ia takut Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia ingin menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi ia tahu itu akan menyakiti Naruto. Dan ketika pria itu benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata dapat merasakan kekosongan dan kengerian yang menganga di hatinya.

Hinata dapat merasakan mata Naruto yang terpaku ke wajahnya, tapi Hinata tidak berani mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Melihat wajah Naruto hanya membuatnya takut untuk berharap. Ia ingin menahan Naruto di sisinya. Ia ingin Naruto tidak kembali pada Shion.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana, jika kau menginginkanku tetap di sini," kata Naruto, lembut. Ia menunggu dengan sabar reaksi Hinata, berharap gadis itu menahannya. Namun, semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. Hinata hanya terdiam, bibirnya tertutup dengan rapat.

Naruto merasa semuanya sudah jelas. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu. Tangan pria itu bersiap memutar kenop pintu sebelum sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam erat belakang kaosnya. Sebuah senyum lega sontak melengkung di bibir Naruto.

"J-Jangan pergi," pinta Hinata, suaranya pelan dan menahan tangis. Tangan kecilnya bergetar ketika mencengkeram kaosnya.

Perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya, dengan dalam menatap mata Hinata yang memerah. Hati Naruto berkecamuk antara senang, terluka, kecewa. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang bergetar. Rasa puas yang membuncah membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir apapun kecuali memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

Sekali lagi dihirupnya ceruk harum leher Hinata. Di dekapnya tubuh Hinata seakan tidak ingin melepasnya, membuat gadis itu berjengit karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kumohon jangan membuatku melakukannya lagi, Hinata." Suara Naruto menggema pelan di telinga Hinata bagaikan sebuah alunan symphony yang menyakitkan. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, menggelitik kulit leher Hinata. "Dengan Shion, jangan pernah memaksaku melakukannya."

Seketika cairan bening kembali mengalir turun dari mata amethyst Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan hatinya berdesir menyakitkan. Apakah ia melukai pria itu―lagi?

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di punggung kokoh Naruto, memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak dapat menahan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri hingga ia tidak lagi sanggup untuk mendongak. Hinata menguburkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto, membiarkan air mata membasahi kaos pria itu.

.

.

Naruto menyukai memandangi tubuh Hinata yang berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang. Satu hal yang paling ia sukai adalah melihat wajah polos istrinya itu saat tertidur. Dan ia rela hanya memandangnya dari kursi di depan meja rias Hinata, memandangi punggung kecil gadis itu yang berbalik memunggunginya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis saat Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadapnya. Wajah memerahnya membuat Naruto merasa gemas.

"N-Naruto-kun tidak ingin tidur?"

"Kau ingin aku kembali ke kamarku?"

Pertanyaan menggoda Naruto mampu membuat Hinata seketika menggeleng dengan cepat. Gadis itu memainkan jarinya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya yang merona dan bibirnya yang digigit membuat Naruto mengerti jika Hinata merasa malu saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku seperti ini?"

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian berbaring dengan nyaman di samping Hinata. Seketika Hinata berjengit tidak percaya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, membuat Naruto tertawa geli melihat reaksi gadis itu. Merasa tidak tega karena terus menggoda istrinya, Naruto beranjak bangun dari ranjang.

"Hanya bercanda," katanya saat duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kakinya siap untuk berdiri sebelum Hinata menggenggam tangannya, membuat Naruto menoleh. Mata birunya menatap Hinata tidak mengerti. Namun ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan memohon membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dan Naruto tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini, saat Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu padanya. Ia tertawa tertahan saat melihat sekilas keraguan di mata Hinata. Naruto tentu menyadari kegelisahan istrinya. Diacaknya lembut rambut Hinata dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat gadis itu merengut seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan kembali ke kamarku. Tidurlah."

Saat tangan kecil Hinata masih menggenggam tangannya erat, Naruto tidak dapat menahan keheranan yang muncul di pikirannya. Keningnya berkerut meminta penjelasan.

"N-Naruto-kun bisa tidur d-di sini," kata Hinata dengan wajah merona, sehingga Naruto tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan gadis itu.

Pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama setelah beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka, dan hal itu membuat baik Naruto dan Hinata merasa berdebar. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu tangannya.

"Kenapa kau belum memejamkan matamu?" tanya Naruto, ketika Hinata hanya terdiam di hadapannya.

"A-Aku belum mengantuk," jawabnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ditariknya tubuh Hinata mendekat, dimana ia merasa takjub dengan tidak adanya penolakan dari istrinya.

"Ingin kunyanyikan sesuatu? Tapi, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam bernyanyi."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar pengakuan kekanakan Naruto, kemudian ia menggeleng lembut. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Dan ia dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum berterima kasih padanya. Hinata tentu tahu bagaimana cara membuat pria yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu merasa nyaman. Begitu juga dirinya yang dapat menyamankan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan Naruto. Meski hatinya berdebar dengan kencang, namun Hinata harus mengakui jika ia menyukainya, dan perasaannya jauh lebih tenang saat Naruto berada di sampingnya. Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan jika Naruto berada di kamarnya saat ini, mungkin ia akan terjaga sepanjang malam, duduk bersandar di balik pintunya berharap pintu kamar suaminya akan segera terbuka. Lalu, pagi hari, Naruto akan melihat mata Hinata yang memerah karena kurang tidur.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Hinata, mencium aroma shampoo yang memabukkan dari rambut gadis itu.

"T-Tidak."

"Kau berbohong."

Hinata mendongak. "K-Kau akan menghukumku?"

"Kau berharap aku melakukannya?" tanya Naruto, suaranya ringan dan ceria.

Seketika Hinata menjadi panik, mulutnya membuka dan menutup mencari alasan. "Tidak, maksudku, Naruto-kun benar-benar akan melakukannya setiap kali aku berbohong?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"I-Itu tidak adil," protes Hinata.

"Itu menyenangkan, Hinata."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagi Naruto-kun."

"Kau yakin tidak menikmatinya?" Wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

"B-Bukan begitu―"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya kesal saat melihat senyum kemenangan dari bibir Naruto. Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Hinata tidak akan pernah menang jika pria itu telah membulatkan keputusannya.

Mata Hinata masih terasa ringan sehingga membuatnya tetap terjaga setiap kali ia menutup matanya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan halus nafas Naruto di rambutnya. Ia mengulas senyum kecil menyadari sedikit keberuntungan yang ia dapat hari ini. Siapa yang menyangka jika harapan kecilnya untuk berada dalam pelukan Naruto saat ia tidur menjadi nyata seperti saat ini, dan Hinata tidak dapat berhenti bersyukur untuk itu.

Meskipun jantungnya bergemuruh―satu hal yang membuat Hinata takut jika Naruto mendengarnya, namun ia menyukainya. Seperti mendengar harapan Hinata, Naruto mendekapnya lebih dekat, membuat tubuh mereka melekat untuk berbagi kehangatan. Hinata merona, dengan canggung mengalungkan tangannya ke balik punggung Naruto. Ia menyukai aroma citrus dari tubuh pria itu, merasakan dada bidang Naruto di wajahnya, dan menikmati panas yang menguar dari balik tubuh suaminya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, saat menyadari suaminya yang masih terjaga.

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, masih mempertahankan posisinya. Hinata dapat merasakan wajah pria itu yang menelusup semakin dalam ke helaian rambutnya.

"Aku menyukai harum rambutmu," katanya.

Hinata merona, rasa senang dan bangga mengalir di hatinya, menghangatkan hatinya yang berdesir kencang.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hn?"

"A-Apa aku sedang membuatmu tersiksa?"

Naruto menarik tubuhnya, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Ditatapnya mata Hinata dengan tidak percaya. Namun melihat sorot bersalah dan khawatir di mata gadis itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Kau membuatku gila, Hinata. Seluruh tubuhku bahkan terasa nyeri hanya dengan menyentuhmu seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku," sesal Hinata.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu seperti ini."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, merasa tertarik. "Kupikir kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah, gadis kecil." Hinata memukul bahunya pelan, membuat tawa geli lolos dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku bukan orang sejahat itu, tahu."

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau orang seperti itu, menyiksaku bahkan dengan tingkahmu yang polos."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Itu pujian atau sindiran?" sinisnya.

Naruto tertawa mengerang. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh Hinata. Suara rintikan hujan di luar menjadi satu-satunya pengiring kebisuan di antara mereka. Dipandanginya wajah Hinata yang mulai terlihat mengantuk.

"Tidurlah," kata Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menatap mata Naruto dalam. Keengganan nampak jelas di sepasang amethyst indah gadis itu, membuat salah satu sudut Naruto berkedut geli. "Kau masih ingin seperti ini?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Kepalanya mendesak semakin dalam pada dada Naruto, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya terdiam.

"Entahlah." Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana keadaan Shion-san?"

Naruto mengangkat dahinya yang berkerut, merasa tidak suka ketika harus memulai perdebatan lagi dengan istrinya. "Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau tanyakan selain dia?" ketusnya, merasa jengah.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Seberapa penasaran?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap tepat ke mata sapphire Naruto. "Sangat penasaran." Hinata meringis kecil saat Naruto menghela nafas bosan. "Sepertinya Shion-san sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun―"

"Dan menghabiskan malam di ranjang bersamaku?" selanya.

Hinata tersenyum muram. "Benar."

"Apa kau menyesal karena aku berbaring di sini dan bukan di samping Shion?"

Selama sedetik jantung Hinata terasa terpelintir nyeri. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat hatinya terasa perih dan terluka. "A-Aku tidak mengatakannya."

"Baguslah. Jangan pernah," desis Naruto.

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis, entah mengapa hatinya begitu bahagia hanya dengan mendengar nada mengancam di suara Naruto.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Hinata memberanikan diri mengusap lembut punggung Naruto, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada suaminya.

"Iya."

"Karena aku meminta Shion-san tidur di kamarmu?"

Naruto menggeram, setengah tertawa. Dibaliknya tubuh Hinata sehingga gadis itu berbaring di bawahnya, yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut. Tangan kecilnya masih mencengkeram erat kaos Naruto. Melihat wajah kaget Hinata, membuat Naruto menahan gairahnya untuk mencium gadis itu saat itu juga.

"Bukan," jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba mencari alasan lain yang mungkin ia lupakan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang lebih salah dibandingkan membiarkan Shion berada di kamar pria itu.

"Lalu apa?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mata birunya menatap Hinata dalam, membuat hati Hinata bergetar. "Berpikirlah," tantangnya.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya. Ia akan membuka mulutnya sebelum Naruto mulai menciumnya. Hinata mengerang tertahan dalam pagutan bibir Naruto. Pria itu menciumnya dengan liar namun lembut, membuat Hinata kehilangan akalnya untuk berpikir. Ia mendesah putus asa saat lidah Naruto mendesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan nakal benda lunak itu menginvasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya memanas seketika. Tangannya yang gemetar bergerak mengalung di seputar leher Naruto. "Beritahukan padaku," bisik Hinata di tengah kecupan-kecupan Naruto di bibirnya. Sikap menyerah Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

Hinata merasa dunianya berputar, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Perutnya bergelenyar aneh seperti ribuan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di dalamnya. Hinata menyadari dirinya yang menginginkan Naruto lebih.

"Berpikirlah lebih dulu." Naruto mendesak Hinata ke ciuman yang lebih dalam. Hinata merasa putus asa dengan sentuhan Naruto, ia hanya bergerak sesuai instingnya. Diremasnya surai pirang Naruto, recara naluri mendorongnya untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hinata mengais udara saat paru-parunya terasa sesak oleh kebutuhan oksigen. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir," katanya terus terang.

Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Kau ingin tahu?" godanya.

Hinata mengangguk putus asa. Rasa penasaran yang membuncah di hatinya terasa membunuhnya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu penasaran seperti saat ini," kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, kesal. "Apa ada hal yang lebih membuatmu marah dibandingkan itu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan agar aku memberitahumu?"

Kilatan menggoda di mata Naruto membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia tahu jika Naruto akan terus bersikap seperti itu, menggantung perasaan Hinata dengan rasa penasaran yang menyesakkan. Hinata berpikir keras, mencari penawaran yang dapat membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata, merasa buntu dengan otaknya.

Naruto berguling kembali ke samping Hinata, berbaring dengan santai sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Bibir pria itu menekuk seolah sedang mempertimbangkan beberapa hal.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu," tandasnya.

Hinata mendecih pelan saat mata Naruto menatap mengejeknya. Wajah tampannya tersenyum seolah sedang mempermainkannya. Hinata merasa kesal melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah suaminya. Ia berpikir dengan keras, sebelum sesuatu membuatnya teringat.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya penasaran saat melihat senyum lebar di wajah Hinata. Matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba gadis itu beralih menindih tubuhnya. Naruto tersadar ketika melihat senyum puas di wajah istrinya itu.

"Aku akan menciummu," kata Hinata dengan senyum bersekongkol yang menakjubkan.

Naruto berusaha menahan sebuah senyuman. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya. Hal yang sama tidak dapat berlaku untuk kedua kalinya, batin Naruto.

Mata Hinata melebar tidak percaya. Sebersit keraguan muncul di matanya, namun tidak berhasil meredakan rasa penasaran yang mengganggu hatinya. "Aku akan melakukannya, seratus kali," tawarnya, seperti seorang pembeli yang berusaha mendapatkan benda langka di sebuah pelelangan.

"Baiklah." Naruto berpura-pura menyerah dengan kesepakatan itu. "Sekarang, lakukan."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan terkesima. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, baru menyadari pemikiran konyolnya sendiri. Pipinya yang mulai kembali terlihat segar memerah seperti sebuah tomat matang, membuat Naruto ingin memakannya saat itu juga. Surai indigo Hinata dikucir ekor kuda, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di bagian depan yang terjatuh membingkai wajah cantiknya. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat Hinata masih bergeming.

"Menyerah?" tantangnya.

"T-Tidak akan," kemudian Hinata menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat ke bibir Naruto, sangat cepat hingga Naruto tersenyum geli. "Satu," bisiknya.

Naruto hanya diam menikmati cara Hinata yang menggemaskan untuk membujuknya. Ia dengan senang hati memanfaatkan sisi penuh keingintahuan istrinya itu setiap saat. Lagipula, ia tidak dapat menolak rayuan malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

Hinata berhenti di ciuman ke lima puluh tiga. Matanya yang memerah menahan kantuk menatapnya dengan memohon. Naruto meletakkan tangannya melingkari pinggul Hinata, bersandar santai di sana.

"Kau tidak menahanku untuk tidak pergi ke kamarku," jawab Naruto, suaranya parau.

"Eh?" Hinata terbeo. "Jika aku menahanmu, apa kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Menyesal?" sambungnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu berniat beranjak dari posisinya sebelum Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Masih ada empat puluh tujuh ciuman lagi, istriku," ingatnya, dan Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menyerah dan kembali melanjutkan menghujani bibir Naruto dengan ciumannya.

 **.**

 **-Tsuzuku-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please… :D**


End file.
